Pokémon Emblem: Princess Fates
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Sakura and Elise are now in a new fight when Ash is part of the war between Hoshido and Nohr.
1. Fogs of War

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or Fire Emblem_

* * *

_Pokémon Emblem: Princess Fates_

_Chapter 1: Fogs of War_

* * *

Two staves, made of rock. The staves had wings as heads. A thunderstorm flashed overhead as two squads came together by a cliff: one of white and red, and one of black and purple. They met in the middle. Swords, axes, lances, spears clashed. Soldiers in red and black armor fought. A blond man in black armor on a horse wielded a large black sword as he hoofed to the front of the black armored soldiers. Lightning cracked the sky with booming thunder following. "For Nohr!" he shouted. His circlet on his head remaining still.

"For Nohr!" the soldiers repeated. They faced the red soldiers with a muscular brunette man wielding a large katana. He wore a red headpiece and some armor around white robes and garb.

"For Hoshido!" he shouted.

"For Hoshido!" his soldiers repeated. The new soldiers charged into the fray. A dragon and a Pegasus flew above the skirmish to fight in the air. A buxom purple-haired young woman in black armor swung an ax at a redhead on the Pegasus. The purple-haired wore armor around her voluptuous body, arms and legs. The redhead had armor around her arms and legs while wearing a red vest over a white long shirt with a scarf. Her naginata blocked

"Sorry, dear," the purple-haired teased. "But you won't be the dominant sky lord."

"Look who's talking!?" the redhead scowled. They broke away as the winged reptile hissed and the Pegasus neighed. A blond man in black robes and wearing a tiara swung his arm where beams of dark energy struck the red soldiers. They flew and fell in defeat and death. When the dust settled, the bodies had been scattered. As he watched, a blond girl on a horse strutted up. She wore some armor under a black coat and skirt with boots with pink linens.

"Leo!" she called to the tiara man. He turned to the girl.

"Elise, we could use some aid in the back line," Leo instructed.

"On it!" Before her horse could move, Elise spotted a white-haired man in black garb with a black breastplate that extended down his legs. He also wore a white sash around his shoulders. He aimed an arrow at her, causing her to scream. Leo spun and shot another ray as the white-haired fired the arrow. Both attacks collided and canceled.

"You try to hurt my sister, Takumi…"

"It's for all the times you fired your tomes at _my_ sister, Leo!" snapped Takumi. The blond with a circlet and the brunette in the heavy red armor clashed swords, holding them in a struggle.

"Return Corrin to me, Hoshidan!" the blond snarled.

"Corrin is family, Nohrian!" the brunette shouted back.

"_My_ family!" They broke and continued the fight as the Pegasus found a light redhead girl in white with a red armored skirt and white stockings.

"Sakura!" the rider called down. The light redhead looked up.

"Hinkoa, I'm sorry I'm late!" she pleaded.

"Hey, better late than never! We got some downed solders trying to help big brother! Think you can heal them?"

"I will!" As fast as her legs could go, Sakura found the soldiers and waved a staff with slips of zigzag paper over where a cascade of sprinkles scattered over the wounded soldiers. They rose and soon returned to the lead. Sakura ran around, believing more soldiers needed her aid. The struggle continued as rain, blood and weapons covered the land. Elise and Sakura found their swordsmen as they retreated yards away.

"Xander!" called out Elise. The man with the circlet turned to Elise.

"Are you hurt, Elise?" he asked.

"No, I'm good. Did you need a boost?"

"Nay… I'm still gonna kill him if to get to Corrin. Stay out of danger!"

"Okay!" On the other side, the brunette checked for wounds when Sakura arrived to his side.

"Ryoma!" she called out. The brunette peered to see Sakura with a soaked and worried face.

"Are the casualties too much?" he asked.

"It is a war for our big brother! Casualties come with it! However, it's not looking too bad!"

"Alright, go and see Takumi but tread lightly!"

"I will, big brother!" Finding Takumi, Sakura dashed to his side. Leo found the light redhead and aimed his arm.

"It would cripple you seeing a Hoshidan princess succumb to my magic," he taunted. Takumi turned to see Sakura and shot an arrow, striking his arm. The dark ray flew far from Sakura and exploded yards away.

"Takumi!" she called out. Takumi turned to Sakura, thankful to save her from injury.

"Be careful, Sakura!" he warned. Elise came by and saw Leo pull the arrow out of his arm.

"Let me help!" she requested. Her staff was aglow as she cast a healing light. The arrow wound vanished as Leo commanded the soldiers to attack but Takumi had soldiers backing him as well. Sakura and Elise found each other and stared. "Maybe I can claim you before my big brother!" Sakura held her staff up.

"Just try it!" she shakily challenged. Her horse kicked up while angrily neighing. Out of nowhere, a lightning bolt crashed just adjacent to her. Spooked, the horse bucked wildly, kicking out of fear.

"Whoa! Calm down!" The horse violently bucked Elise. She fell off but rolled when she hit the ground while her horse stormed out. Elise pushed herself up and wondered what just happened when Sakura sprinted to the blond, her staff ready.

"Prepare to meet the gods!" Hearing, Leo powered up another magical shot. Sakura saw Leo's arm with the black book in his other hand. Sakura began to step back when Hinoka swooped in and threw her naginata which distracted Leo and turned his arm slightly. Hinoka snagged her naginata before Leo ducked an upward swing. His orb misfired, launched prior to aiming back at Sakura. His orb struck just short of Elise, but the explosion launched Elise and Sakura over the cliff. The dragon and rider swooped after Hinoka.

"Don't drop your guard, sweetie!" the purple-haired teased. The skirmish continued, somehow not realizing a member of each side had gone over the cliff. Down in a foggy wooded area, Elise and Sakura laid strewn on the grass. One moaned before the other. Both Elise and Sakura were getting to their feet. Seeing who was there, they snagged their staves… and attack.

"Hoshidan!" shouted Elise. She swung her staff, smacking Sakura in the face and slicing her cheek open as she fell to the grass. As she got up, her wound suddenly closed. In anger, Sakura aimed her staff.

"Nohrian scum!" she bellowed as she smashed Elise's face, opening a cut near the eye. She fell to the turf and winced. Her cut soon healed. Both continued to fight, clashing their staves. After a few minutes, they began to tire. Their arms ached.

"This is getting us nowhere…"

"Agreed…" The two looked up from where they supposedly fell from.

"Did we… how far did we fall?" Stepping to Elise's side, Sakura continued looking.

"I'd say… pretty high up… So are we dead?"

"No… Dead people don't bleed, right?"

"I suppose so… So if we are alive…" Speculations about their location began. The density of the fog made options limited. "We'll need to find our way back up to find our clans." Elise agreed to Sakura's plan.

"Okay, but how do we know that if we find one of our families, we don't imprison the other?"

"Like what you Nohrians would do to me?"

"Exactly!" Her words a curious confession, Elise covered her mouth. "I should stop… It's bad enough that our families think we're gone."

"Yes… and that we've already dealt with one tragedy, losing our mother… I don't think Ryoma wants another." Elise seemed to shutter at the information.

"I see…" There was more to Sakura.

"It brought out a force from Big Brother that I didn't think I'd survive from." This made Elise show concern.

"What… kind of force?" The thought made Sakura shiver.

"Corrin wasn't human…" The subtle response made Elise scared.

"Wow… I couldn't imagine… and I've been with Corrin all my life." Suddenly, she paused and believed a claim needed to be presented. "Because you turned him into that inhuman person!" Sakura gasped to the accusation.

"What!?"

"Admit it, you turned him into that thing you're claiming now about Big Brother!" Shocked, Sakura couldn't believe Elise's claims.

"But I haven't-"

"All you've said are Hoshidan lies!" She clenched her fists. "I won't need my staff to your face since it'll heal you! I can still fight with this!" Forced to a corner, Sakura had to defend herself and knuckled up.

"If my words won't get to you, Nohrian, maybe this will!" Both screamed and threw a punch. Both made contact… but not to each other. Elise and Sakura's fists struck the open hands wearing green fingerless gloves. Standing in the middle was a young man in a blue sweat-tee and denim pants, a green backpack and a red baseball cap with a green circular emblem in a black portion. Looking to Sakura, the young man had zigzags under his chocolate brown eyes and raven hair.

"No…" he scorned to Sakura before turning to Elise. "…fighting!" Elise and Sakura gasped to seeing a young man step in and stop their fists. They relented and dropped their hands. He turned to Sakura and her body shuttered at the sight.

'_What?'_ she gasped in thought. _'What is happening? My heart's racing so fast for him!' _Elise's eyes glittered at seeing him as a yellow mouse with red circular cheeks and a lightning bolt for a tail.

'_Handsome!' _she awed in glee. _'Where have you been all my life!?'_ The mouse reached the young man's side where he climbed to his shoulder.

("Ash, you okay?") it asked. The young man sighed to what nearly was violent.

"Here Pikachu and I am, heading home when this strange fog comes in and we hear you two in an argument," he groaned. Sakura became apologetic while clutching her chest.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered. Ash glanced to Elise in a question.

"So, what's going on that you two wanted to fight each other?" he asked. Elise came forward to explain.

"I can start by saying that we're princesses of warring families," she started. "I'm Elise, youngest princess of Nohr." Sakura had to explain herself while her cheeks bled red.

"A-And I'm the youngest p-princess o-of Hoshido, Sakura," she identified herself. Ash and the mouse gawked to the titles.

"P-Princesses?" he shook. In an instant, Ash and the mouse bowed to a knee and all fours in respect of Elise and Sakura. "We weren't aware!"

("Please, forgive us!") the mouse squeaked frantically. Elise came to Ash's side and palmed his head while Sakura shook her arms.

"I'm sorry if it is a shock to you," she tried to ease.

"Yeah, you don't need to do that," Elise giggled. Ash stood to Elise before facing Sakura. Her attention was on the mouse.

"Can I hold your mouse?" she asked. Ash turned to the mouse.

"I don't think you'll mind, right, Pikachu?" he promised.

("Can I climb up?") the mouse asked as it trotted to Sakura. She lifted the mouse and petted its head. It let out a cute squeak.

"It's cute!" she cooed. "So your name is Pikachu?"

("That's right!") Elise giggled more to Pikachu.

"I can't argue," she agreed. "He's pretty cute. Of course, you're one who's not lacking in that department yourself." Ash scratched his face in embarrassment.

"Thanks, I guess," he shyly replied.

"No problem… By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Ash… I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash chose to change the subject. "Anyway, your families are at war with each other?"

"Yes…" Sakura confirmed. "This is what I've been told but Corrin is the centerpiece of this war between Princess Elise's Nohr family and my Hoshido family. I was told that Corrin was my Big Brother from my mother, the late queen Mikoto." Ash gulped to the news and Pikachu squeaked somberly.

("I'm sorry for it,") he comforted. Sakura hugged Pikachu, careful not to crush him.

"Well, I knew Corrin all my life so I didn't believe he was a Hoshidan," Elise explained. Ash studied the information from the princesses.

"Sounds like I'd have to talk to who's in charge of everyone," he pondered. Just then, a smoke bomb appeared and exploded. All turned their heads, keeping themselves from inhaling the smoke. "Don't… tell me…" Without warning, he was dragged into the smokescreen. What's going on that has Ash caught with Elise and Sakura? How did he wind up in the fog?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(There's a poll up for this. Vote quickly.)


	2. Caught Up In Smoking

_Chapter 2: Caught Up In Smoking_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had been in a forest and sat by a pond. "Brock certainly left us something to snack on before we reached home," Ash praised before eating a sandwich.

("Always trustful of him!") a face-stuffed Pikachu squeaked. Just then, something started to bubble from the pond. Looking, Ash and Pikachu watched as a blue rotund tadpole with a swirl on its abdomen. The armless tadpole hopped out of the water.

"Hey, a Poliwag!" Turning, he expected company. "Hey, Max! There's-" He now realized the only company was Pikachu.

("Max and May are back in Petalburg.")

"Yeah, I forgot…" The Poliwag leaped back into the pond. Ash felt ready to continue. "That snack should last until we get to Viridian City."

("I'm ready!") Cleaned up, Ash had Pikachu hop up onto his shoulder.

"Let's get going!" Only a few steps away from the pond, a fog suddenly billowed and surrounded them. Thinking they know the way through, Ash pushed on before the fog got extremely thick. "Man, I thought it would be smooth sailing…"

("I can't blame you for getting lost.") As they looked around, there was shouting.

"Because you turned him into that inhuman person!" a girl shouted. This startled Ash and Pikachu.

"What was that?" asked Ash.

"Admit it!" she rang out again. Pikachu leaped off and followed the shouting. "You turned him into that thing you're claiming now about Big Brother!" Ash and Pikachu found Elise and Sakura arguing.

"But I haven't-" begged Sakura.

"All you've said are Hoshidan lies!" clamored Elise as she balled her fists, a signal to Ash that she wanted to fight.

"She's not serious…" Ash muttered. "I gotta step in." He raced ahead as Sakura's hands became fists themselves.

"If my words won't get to you, Nohrian,"she growled. "Maybe this will!" Both Elise and Sakura screamed as Ash raced to stop any violence between the two princesses. They threw a punch each, but Ash caught them, much to the surprise of Elise and Sakura who awed the reaction. Ash turned to Sakura.

"No…" he growled as he turned to Elise. "…Fighting!" After a moment of shock and awe, the princesses relented and dropped their hands. Sakura gawked and shuttered to seeing Ash. _'What kind of outfit is that? Never seen one before unless I forgot a spot.'_ He then turned to Elise and noticed her enlightened face. _'Is she happy to see me or something?'_ He let out a heavy sigh as Pikachu reached Ash, climbing his shoulder.

("Ash, you okay?") he squeaked. A look to Pikachu told him not to worry about himself.

"Here, Pikachu and I am, heading home when this strange fog comes in and we hear you two in an argument." His pained face made Sakura apologetic.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered. Ash glanced to the Nohrian princess with questions.

"So, what's going on that you two wanted to fight each other?" he asked. Being questioned, Elise came clean.

"I can start by saying that we're princesses of warring families," she started. "I'm Elise, the youngest princess of Nohr." Her cheeks blushing red, Sakura had to identify herself.

"A-And I'm the youngest princess o-of Hoshido, Sakura," she named herself. Learning their titles, Ash and Pikachu gawked.

"P-Princesses!?" irked Ash. In an instant, Ash and Pikachu knelt to the two, "We weren't aware!"

("Please, forgive us!") begged Pikachu. Elise came to Ash's side and palmed his head while Sakura shook her hands in front of her.

"I'm sorry if it is a shock to you!" she tried to ease.

"Yeah, you don't need to do that," Elise giggled. Relieved, Ash stood up as he looked to Sakura admiring Pikachu.

"Can I hold your mouse?" she asked. Ash didn't think any harm would come.

"I don't think you'll mind, right, Pikachu?" he promised.

("Can I climb up?") asked Pikachu. Instead, Sakura lifted Pikachu with her arms before petting him, causing a chime that made her giggle.

"It's cute!" she cooed. "So, your name is Pikachu?"

("That's right!") Hearing Pikachu's squeaking, Elise huffed a few giggles.

"I can't argue," she agreed. "He's pretty cute. Of course, you're one who's lacking in that department yourself." Realizing Elise meant him, Ash itched his face in embarrassment.

"Thanks, I guess," he shyly replied. _'That… may be a first for me.'_ Elise became more curious.

"No problem," she smiled. "By the way, what's your name?"

"It's Ash…" he answered. "I'm Ash Ketchum." His study to the princesses made Ash think of their struggle. "Anyway, your families are at war with each other?"

"Yes…" confirmed Sakura. "This is what I've been told but Corrin is the centerpiece of this war between Princess Elise's Nohr family and my Hoshido family. I was told that Corrin was my Big Brother from my mother, the late Queen Mikoto." Ash and Pikachu gulped to the news. Pikachu felt bad for Sakura.

("I'm sorry for it,") he comforted. Sakura hugged Pikachu from the consolation.

"Well, I knew Corrin all my life so I didn't believe he was a Hoshidan," Elise explained. Studying the princesses' information, Ash realized the answers weren't so obvious.

"Sounds like I'd have to talk to who's in charge of everyone," he pondered. Then, out of nowhere, a smoke bomb appeared and exploded. Everyone covered their faces, keeping smoke from entering their lungs. "Don't… tell me…" Suddenly, someone grabbed Ash and dragged him back with Pikachu returning.

"Leo really has a tenancy to act on anyone white!" groaned Elise as she dragged Ash away. After clearing out of the smoke, they're out of the woods, literally. As they came out, Ash looked for Sakura and Pikachu.

("Ash, you there!?") he called out.

"Right here, Pikachu!" replied Ash. Pikachu appeared and reached Ash to climb up his shoulder. "I know this isn't the way to Viridian City." Elise became concerned to this misplacement.

"Is that where your home is?" she questioned.

"No, it's Pallet Town, next town over."

"Oh…" Before Ash could answer, someone found the two.

"Princess Elise!" shouted Xander. Ash, Elise and Pikachu turned to Xander on horseback and Elise's horse.

"Xander!" she cheered. Seeing the lead Nohrian, Sakura hid in fear of capture.

'_I gotta run!'_ she believed. _'I don't have a choice!' _She dashed away but Xander spotted her.

"Hoshidan!" he alerted. Elise stuck her hand to Xander.

"She's only a healer!" she warned. "Taking her out makes us weak!" Xander groaned but listened, hand removed from his sword.

"Very well…" That's when Xander noticed Elise's new friends. "And who may these be?" Elise was more than giddy to give Ash and Pikachu introductions.

"This is Ash and his mouse, Pikachu. They helped me after I vanished with the Hoshidan princess." Willing to meet Ash, Xander dismounted his steed to meet him as Pikachu became a little hesitant.

"Ash, is it?" He extended a hand to Ash. "I am the eldest prince of Nohr, Xander. I am grateful for your supervision over my youngest sister." Being peaceful, Ash acepted and shook Xander's hand.

"It's nothing special," he smiled. "I just saw her and Sakura and wanted to know the details." To Xander with Elise's advice, Sakura and Ash aided Elise after she was injured.

"It would be a tragedy if something did befall Elise," he warned as Leo on horseback rode up.

"Brother!" he called out. Elise became excited to see Leo again.

"Brother Leo!" she cried.

"Elise…" Leo recognized. "You're not injured?"

"I was but Ash helped heal me!" she lied. Ash sighed to Elise's fib.

'_I didn't do a thing but keep you two from fighting,' _he minded. Xander was convinced about Ash.

"Elise, you can have Ash ride with you back to Nohr," he allowed. "Corrin is still our priority. We'll have a conference when we return." Elise's eyes sparkled at the acceptance. Ash got to the horse but it snarled angrily when he got close. Elise petted its snout.

"It's okay…" she tried to comfort. "He's friendly. When we get back, you'll get fed." The horse neighed before Elise struggled to mount herself. Once on, she extended a hand for Ash. "Hop on!" Ash snagged Elise's hand and hoisted himself on the horse, less effort applied.

"Reminds me of Lara's Ponyta," he recalled. "Didn't like strangers getting close to him." Elise blinked in confusion to Ash's memory.

"Ponyta?" she repeated. "What's that?" Xander led the march back to Nohr as Ash pulled a red device from his pocket and Pikachu sat in her lap. Hitting a few buttons, he let Elise see a picture of a cream-color pony with fire as a mane and tail.

"Ponyta, the Fire Horse Pokémon," it read with a young woman's voice. "Ponyta's hooves are known to be stronger than diamonds. Hills stand little chance when these hooves trample." Elise awed the description.

"That would be nice to have," she commented. "It's adorable."

"And the one Lara had evolved to Rapidash," Ash added. He hit one button before a picture of a unicorn emerged. It was about the same shape as Ponyta but bigger.

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon," it computed. "Rapidash is the evolved form of Ponyta. Galloping at around 150 miles per hour, it is one of the fastest Pokémon in the world." Elise gulped at the speed given.

"Talk about holding on for deal life," she shuttered. "But what is this?"

"Yes, what kind of sorcery is that?" asked Leo. Ash soon got an idea of their era.

"So, this is back in time?" he believed. "Technology hasn't caught up yet." The Nohrian siblings shrugged shoulder. Soon the group arrived in a city. It was dark.

"Ash, welcome to Nohr!" announced Xander. Ash and Pikachu gawked to the size and lack of lighting within Nohr.

'_Someone obviously forgot to pay the electric bill,' _he joked in his head. Xander and Leo dismounted their horses.

"Elise, can you guide our horses back to the stable?" requested Xander.

"On it!" she agreed before allowing Ash and Pikachu to hop off. Ash and Pikachu reached the brothers who led them inside as Elise guided the horses away.

"I know it's dark in Nohr but one day, the light will come," Leo explained. "By the way, what kind of helmet are you wearing?" Without hesitation, Leo removed Ash's cap for examination. "Very lightweight… not much for protection."

"Keeps the sun and rain out of your eyes, basically," Ash summarized.

"I see… Well, it doesn't help in battle much." The boys entered a palace where a blue-haired young woman in a maid outfit with black leggings.

"Prince Xander, Prince Leo…" she greeted. "Did you find the princess?"

"We did, Flora," Xander acknowledged. Ash also saw the maid, rather interested with who she was. Xander was quick with introductions. "Flora, we'd like to get our new ally fitted in Nohrian armor. His name is Ash and his partner is Pikachu." Flora came to Ash and Pikachu and offered a scratch to the Mouse Pokémon's ears.

("So firm…") he squealed. That's when another blue-haired young woman appeared. Her pigtails had pink tips. She wore a steel breastplate over w baggy white long-sleeve shirt and skin tight trousers.

"Who did you get, Prince Xander!?" she called out. Seeing Ash, she swarmed him as Pikachu leaped into Flora's arms. "A cute one! Don't mind if I keep him as my cavalier!" Flora became concerned.

"Peri, let me get him fitted for some new clothes before you have your fun!" she tried to reason. Peri puffed her cheeks, not happy to the exchange. "Come, Ash!" Following Flora, Ash left with Pikachu while Elise came in after returning the horses.

"Ash?" she called for. Xander, Leo and Peri looked to Elise.

"Flora's getting him fitted," Xander explained. Without a second to waist, Elise hurried to check on Ash. Leo had doubt about him.

"Brother, do you think he'll be an asset to bring Corrin back?" he questioned.

"Corrin's for us to worry about. He can be a new retainer to Elise and Camilla." The idea made Peri mad.

"He should be my retainer!" she whined. Xander and Leo sighed, flustered with Peri's childish antic. In another room, Flora removed the sweat-tee and black t-shirt from Ash. His muscular chest made her blush as Elise started coming to the room with Xander following.

"I don't think Felicia would be able to hold herself still seeing a firm and muscular chest like this," Flora gulped. Xander entered to see Pikachu eating some grapes.

"Not something I'm used to seeing myself," Xander nodded. Elise's mind began to race hearing the detail of Ash's body.

'_Muscular chest?' _she minded. _'His body's gotta be macho! Oh, gods… let me bear thine eyes to what I call heaven!'_ She tried to enter but Xander stood in her way.

"Not so fast, sister," he denied. "You'll respect his privacy!" Elise whined and puffed her cheeks, mad that she couldn't see if her imagination was true. In about half an hour, Flora came to see Elise.

"He is ready," she declared. Elise got up to see Ash and Pikachu. She awed Ash's new outfit: Black shoulder guards connected to a lean breastplate and gauntlets to the knuckles. He also wore mesh around his legs and armor covering his calves and shins.

"Wow, you look buff!" she awed. Ash giggled to Elise's favoring.

"Thanks!" he replied.

"I'm glad you like it, Princess," Flora bowed. "Would you like to show him around while I prepare dinner?" The idea made Elise gleeful.

"I've been dying to show Ash around!" she cheered. "Come on! I wanna show you the wyverns!" The name made Ash and Pikachu blink.

"Wyverns?" he repeated.

"You don't have wyverns as Pokémon?" Ash shook his head.

"I don't even know what a wyvern is." Regardless, Elise grabbed his hand.

"I'll show you! It's this way!" Dragging, Elise brought Ash and Pikachu outside. What else could Ash and Pikachu encounter with Nohr? And what about Sakura? What could she have with her family?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Wyvern You Ask?

_Chapter 3: Wyvern You Ask?_

* * *

Welcomed to Nohr, Ash was uniformed by Flora. Elise began to guide Ash and Pikachu around the city as the purple-haired woman came around to see Elise with her new friend. Her interest heightened to Pikachu's appearance in Elise's arms. _'__Gods, what is that?' _she wondered. _'An animal she found in Hoshido to keep?'_ That's when she spotted Ash. Her mind delved into admiration. _'Gods, he's adorable! I had no idea Elise began to grow up! Who is he, and is she showing him around?' _Watching Ash follow Elise, the purple-haired looked willing to tease. _'Maybe I should help out… I wanna get to know this youth myself!' _Soon enough, the younger pair reached a large stable where the dragon-like creatures rested.

"Whoa, these are wyverns?" he gasped. Two of the dragon-like reptiles looked to Ash in awe.

"These are," Elise confirmed. "They have dragon-like heads and wings but they fly faster and react quicker than namesake dragons."

"I'll say… I can almost see the resemblance. It's not like Flygon or Dragonite in comparison." Elise became a little stumped to the names.

"Dragonite? Sounds like some rock from a dragon." Ash reached for his device, but realized it wasn't on his person.

"I must've left the PokéDex after getting in this armor…"

"Your what?" Hearing the hiccup, Ash shook his head.

"I keep forgetting that I'm back in time…" To Elise, the clothes he wore started to clarify who Ash was.

"Hey, I don't mind when you came from. I'm sure my brothers and sisters would like to know of your world as well." Ash smiled as he approached a wyvern.

"Still, it's pretty cool seeing new creatures like wyverns." He reached one and tried to pet the snout.

"Be careful!" Her warning came just in time as the wyvern tried to bite his hand. Ash pulled his arm out before the wyvern made it into its dinner. Elise and Pikachu sighed in relief.

"That… was close…"

"Wyverns are a little nervous around strangers."

"Gotcha…" Some of the wyverns looked to Ash and Pikachu curiously. "I do hope I get to fly with you one of these days." Elise giggled to the thought.

"Maybe Camilla can help out with that when she gets back from patrolling." The suggestion made Ash eager to know as he walked around to see each wyvern.

"She must be an expert if you trust her with that." That's when his face became wedged in the purple-haired's breast as he walked into her path. She seemed startled.

"Oh my!" she gasped. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to get in your path!" Elise and Pikachu reached the purple-haired as Ash removed his face from her cleavage.

"Sorry, my head was turned," he apologized. Both Ash and the purple-haired stared face-to-face. For a minute, the two were locked when she let out a huge squeal.

"You're a lot more adorable than Corrin!" she cheered as she hugged Ash, his head between her bosoms again. "Oh, gods! How I wish I had a child like you to adore over and over!" Elise and Pikachu gawked to the purple-haired's act.

"C-Camilla!?" she shrieked. Ash struggled to breathe and pulled out of the cleavage.

"Wow, couldn't breathe…" Camilla smiled to Ash as she held her face by the cheeks.

"Oh, how I wish this is my child when I'm ready!" she cried in joy before smothering his face in kisses. Elise gasped in shock.

"What are you doing, Camilla!?" she shouted. Ash had his face painted with lipstick markings.

"What…? Can't I make a little introduction with some love?" Seeing Pikachu, she cooed and approached the mouse. "Besides, a cute boy would have an equally cute pet." Pikachu blinked to Camilla's call.

("I'm not a pet,") he squeaked. Camilla did pet Pikachu's head, the Pokémon finding enjoyment. ("That, I don't mind!") Camilla turned to Elise for answers.

"So, where did you find these two?" she asked as Ash recovered and cleaned his face.

"Ash and Pikachu found me in a fight with the young Hoshidan princess, and stopped her from hurting me," Elise exaggerated.

"I see… Quite the young man to embrace on a good day. Of course… I wouldn't mind having you in bed one of these days." Watching Camilla's barrage of kisses to Ash, it made Pikachu nervous.

("Not good…") he shuttered. Ash shook his head, loosening cobwebs.

"I've never been kissed like that ever," he groaned. "What in the world did I get myself into?" Elise came over to Ash's side to help with introductions.

"Ash, this is my older sister, Camilla," she began. "Camilla, this is Ash and his Pokémon, Pikachu." Camilla blinked to the name Elise gave Pikachu.

"Pokémon?" she repeated. "That's a new one on me… but I guess this can be a blessing since I'm grateful that my little sister has someone to look up to." Elise giggled while Ash sighed. "Now, is this your only, uh… Pokémon?" Ash soon straightened himself to address the question.

"No, I've got a few on hand," he smiled before realizing a problem. "Or at least they're with my other clothes…" Elise laughed before coming forward.

"You can show us when we get back to the rest," she excused. Ash smiled, happy to have some support.

"Okay…" Ash turned back to the wyverns. "I'm still in awe that you can ride one of these."

"Thank you!" chirped Camilla. "It's not hard to realize what I can do with my ax and my flier." Ash crouched to eye-level with a wyvern with a stern smile. The wyvern seemed irked to act and reached to bite his head, but Camilla pulled Ash away from the wyvern's jaws. "I see now… You want to ride one, right?"

"Well, more towards being a friend before riding one."

"Oh… allow me." Camilla reached the wyvern and stroked its scales. "Now I'm aware that he's new but maybe you can relax and let him know you more." The wyvern snorted to Ash as he reached once again for its head. A few tense moments passed when Ash palmed the wyvern's snout. It growled lowly while enjoying the petting.

"Looks like you made a new friend," Elise teased. The wyvern purred as Ash stroked its snout. "You have a better chance with wyverns than you do with a Pegasus, especially those from Hoshido." Ash looked to Elise, curious.

"Oh?" he gulped.

"Yeah, we've seen Hoshidan Pegasus riders as only women." To Ash and Pikachu, they didn't know about a Pegasus. That's when four other people entered.

"Princess Elise!" a tall blond man called out. He wore red armor around his chest and limbs. "Thank the gods that you're okay!"

"Of course I am, Arthur," Elise scoffed. Ash came to Elise's side, interested with these four.

"So, who are these guys?" he asked.

"They're Camilla's and my retainers," Elise clarified. "Arthur and Effie are mine." The young blond woman in a pink suit of armor nodded as she offered her hand.

"Hello, there!" she welcomed. Ash shook hands with the pink armored woman.

"Mine are Beruka," Camilla introduced to a teal-haired young woman in light black armor under purple cloth. "And Selena." The other was a young redhead woman in light silver armor like Arthur. She snorted her head away.

"Seriously, Camilla?" the redhead questioned. "This is what you have to show us?"

"Oh, don't get so upset, Selena," Arthur assured. "I can tell from this young man that he's a keen persona of justice." Ash huffed a chuckle to Arthur's belief.

"Hey, I try to do the right thing," he briefed before approaching Beruka. "It's nice to meet you." Beruka looked to the hand and then back to Ash, who began having an uneasy feeling.

"Beruka's not one to show much greeting or anything in that manner," Effie muttered as she had Pikachu ride on her head. "But that's what you get for having a trained assassin." Ash and Pikachu gawked to Beruka's background.

"Now, Effie…" voiced Camilla. "No need to tease him about it." Effie blinked to Camilla's advice. Selena approached Ash with a billowing sigh.

"I suppose since he protected little Elise from Leo," she mulled. "I won't hurt him… too much should we train together. So, what weapon do you use? A sword? Lance?" Ash sighed to the question.

"If by myself, I have my fists," he admitted. This irked Selena.

"Unarmed combat? That won't do, especially with weapons like arrows, axes…" She unsheathed her sword to show Ash. "…And swords all around. You'll be miraculous to even reach someone, let alone hurt them." Ash smirked to Selena's point.

"You'd be surprised what a perfect punch to the chin can do." Ash's point made Beruka nod.

"I've heard stories where people die from a single punch," she remembered.

"It's rare but they happen," Ash agreed. As they conversed, Flora found the group.

"Excuse me for barging in but…" she spoke up. "Prepare yourselves for dinner." The group began to disembark from the wyvern stable when Elise reached Ash's ear.

"Head back at gather your stuff," she advised. Ash nodded while Pikachu leaped from Effie to Elise before they moved to the palace. In the dining room, a lot of people had gathered around the table. Ash had returned to gather his Pokémon. Xander palmed Ash's shoulder.

"Ash, we may be at war, but we support a family to no end," Xander assured. "The notice of your protection of Elise is grounds to hold you with open arms of love." Ash smiled, thankful to Xander's acceptance.

"It's an honor to hear that from the prince," he welcomed. Elise soon came to Ash with a request.

"Did you get your Pokémon?" she asked.

"I did…" confirmed Ash. He lifted a leather belt with six holes on it, all filled with small red/white balls with a white button each.

"What are these?" asked Leo as he lifted an end of the belt.

"This is a special belt when I'm on my Pokémon adventures. I store my Pokémon inside these balls for when I need them." Effie took one of these balls and looked around.

"Doesn't it put a lot of strain on your creatures?" she wondered.

"I'm from the future and these creatures, or Pokémon, are actually not bothered by it, though there are exceptions." It didn't help Effie understand before she pressed the button. The ball grew to twice the size.

"What the?" Seeing the ball, Ash knew what had to come next.

"Toss it up…" Effie threw the ball upward which it opened. From a ball of light exiting the ball itself, it morphed before becoming a head of ice. The ice had a face and horns from the top. This spooked Effie and made Leo reach for a book.

"What in the world!?" he gasped. Ash reached a hand out to Leo.

"Calm down…" he tried to reassure. "Glalie is nice. It did take a lot of effort from a Snorunt." Glalie smiled, seemingly wicked looking.

"Glalie?" repeated Elise. "And Snow… runt?"

"Yep," Ash clarified. "Glalie has a few attacks but his Ice Beam is second to none." Flora came to Ash and Glalie to get a feel for the Face Pokémon.

"Remarkable!" she awed. She palmed Glalie who noticed her soft touch.

("That's new…") he grunted.

"As one from the fallen Ice Tribe, a creature such as this brings me relief… So much, I want to keep him for myself." Glalie felt humble to Flora's words and accepted her embrace. The siblings became more interested with Ash's Pokémon.

"Fascinating…" Xander awed. "Do you have more?" Ash unfastened the other balls.

"Four more…" he answered. "Come on out!" He tossed the four balls high before they opened. A large black swallow, a rather large reptile with leaves sticking from its wrist and a vine on its head, a red tortoise and a red crayfish with large pincers. "These are the rest." The swallow flew to Ash's shoulder. "Swellow's my eye in the sky." Swellow lifted a wing where Camilla picked it up.

"Perhaps someone to watch while I ride my flying steed?" she cooed. Swellow became nervous to Camilla's cooing. Selena's eyes focused on the reptile.

"I think this could be a nice partner for Beruka," she studied. Ash heard and came to Selena's side.

"Beruka and Grovyle, huh?" he compared. "I'm a guy who likes speed, as long as there's balance." Grovyle nodded as he crossed his arms. Elise petted the tortoise's head.

"Okay, this one is cute, second to Pikachu," she cooed.

("Thank you!") it croaked. Ash saw the tortoise and Elise together.

"Looks like you and Torkoal are already friends," he giggled. Leo also came over and felt heat from Torkoal's shell.

"I'm not familiar with tortoises," he admitted. "But their shells shouldn't be this warm, right?"

"Torkoal is a Fire Pokémon that can emit a lot of smoke." Torkoal demonstrated when he billowed smoke from the top of its shell.

"Well, I'll be…" That's when Effie screeched. Looking, Ash saw Effie cornered by the crayfish with hearts in its eyes.

"Corphish, what are you doing to Effie?" he scolded. Reaching, Ash picked Corphish up, much to his grief. "I don't need another Brock in my life, Corphish." The Pokémon screeched to be let go. Xander had a smug look to Ash's Pokémon.

"This is quite a lineup of creatures… or Pokémon if that's who they are," he complimented.

"And the fact that you can summon these at a moment's whim, I see potential as a mage like myself," Leo added. Ash smiled, thinking new abilities could help him. Flora saw some other people bringing a buffet to the table.

"Dinner's ready!" she called. Everyone joined to a table while Flora handed out more food to the Pokémon. They began to enjoy the food given. Potatoes and rice, stew with lamb, bread rolls and wine… but there was water and juice for Elise and Ash, as well as for the Pokémon.

"Open wide!" teased Camilla. Ash turned to see Camilla's fork with some stuffing. Playing along, Ash took a big bite of it, a taste of vegetables and shreds of beef.

"Okay, that's good…" he judged. Camilla's smile was out in the open.

"Ash, try this!" ordered Elise. It was some potato with homemade gravy and bits of roll in the mix. Xander didn't appreciate the treatment given.

"You're treating our new ally worse than when Corrin was here," he warned. After dinner, Elise guided Ash and Pikachu to a bedroom.

"I almost wanna ask how do you know when's morning or evening," he pointed out.

"That's left to Xander," she answered. "It would also be known as training. Of course, you're a trainer yourself."

"Yeah, but his training's far different from mine by far."

"Well, I don't know how _you_ train so, I'm not jumping to conclusions." They entered. "This will be your room." Ash and Pikachu entered before Elise joined. "Xander and Leo aren't far."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." That's when Elise had one more item.

"And Ash?" His name called, Ash turned to find his cheek pressed down by Elise's lips. The smack was soft and he felt humbled by it. "Goodnight…" Ash stood in some shock as Elise left. Peri saw the smiling princess and entered afterwards.

"I bet she got you good…" she joked. Ash shook free of his trance.

"Sorry, Peri…" he apologized.

"Don't worry, at least you haven't betrayed anyone yet…" That's when she drew a dagger and pointed to his chest. "Otherwise, you'll have me to talk to…" Ash blinked in fear at the dagger over his chest.

"Peri!" snapped Camilla. Ash and Peri turned to the eldest princess. "I know you're anxious to go after Hoshidans but not against our own." Peri sighed at her near attack.

"Just remember that I'm watching out for you." Peri left and Camilla hugged Ash, his head within her breasts again.

"I want to watch over you like a big sister. I bet you had time for those back home in Pallet." Ash sighed to the belief.

"I'm an only child," he cleared. "I had no other siblings." Camilla gawked to it.

"Oh, dear! I believed you did!" She knelt and hugged Ash, her shoulder under his chin. "Let me be the first big sister…" Ash hugged Camilla back and both held for a moment before they broke for bed. Ash would be in for a long day tomorrow. His normal life had been turned to a new NohrMal…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Weaponizing Trainer

_Chapter 4: Weaponizing Trainer_

* * *

It was the first morning since Ash and the Pokémon wound up in Nohr after being taken in thanks to his quick reaction of helping out Elise, the princess of Nohr, and Sakura, the Hoshidan princess. A knock on the door stirred Ash and Pikachu awake. "Sir Ash?" called out Flora. "I'm sorry to knock but it's morning and Lord Xander would like to make sure you're prepared!" Ash and Pikachu groaned at the sudden disturbance.

"You say Xander needs me?" he asked. Opening the door, Flora came in with milk and bread.

"Not immediately… he did want you fed… but he did want to start training you for combat should the need arise." Ash nodded before Pikachu walked out, but Flora stopped him. "Don't worry, Pikachu… I've got some food for cute critters like you."

("Really?") he squeaked. Ash heard Flora's offer.

"Come on, Pikachu," Ash giggled. "They're treating us nicely." Pikachu scurried back to Ash and Flora for the moment. After eating and getting dressed, he joined Xander and the girls. On the ground was a bronze ax, a bronze sword and a bronze lance. Ash began to pick the ax up. "These are the weapons?"

"They're the primary weapons for starters," Xander explained. "The more you work on your strength and talent, the chance you'll wield stronger weapons." Ash swung the bronze sword a few times. He did a spinning swing and a downward strike.

"Boy, this isn't light." To Camilla, Ash's struggle wasn't hard to determine.

"You've never held a weapon in your life, is that right?" she guessed.

"Not at all. Where I'm from, weapons are illegal." Ash picked up the ax and did a few swings with it. "Of course, my time is about a few hundred years ahead of this so..."

"Anyway, let me test this strength you have," Xander cut off. He picked up another bronze sword as Ash lifted his.

"Considering that I haven't held a weapon in my life, this will be a unique learning experience," he gritted. He charged and leaped up to where Xander braced with his held sword. The swords clashed, Xander's defense holding. Ash continued wildly swinging the sword. Xander wasn't giving any ground. A few minutes in, Ash began to wear down. His moves gradually became sloppy. Xander swung back, slow motion. Ash somehow saw the sword strike and batted it down. He held the sword inverted. Elise, Arthur and Camilla gawked to the sudden shift of handling.

"Wait, Ash is now a thief?" asked Elise. Ash leaped back and had the sword parallel to the ground, holding the sword inverted.

"This may be helpful in understanding your weapon type and help determine which to attack and to avoid," Xander studied. Ash stood up, irked to Xander's poly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's justified that knowing weapons will help you succeed in the battlefield and have Corrin back with us!" explained Arthur. Camilla had each of the bronze weapons pointing to another. The sword pointed to the ax pointing to the lance pointing back to the sword.

"A triangle?" wondered Ash.

"Indeed, Ash," Leo confirmed. "See, while one weapon is strong against another, it leaves itself weak against one more. It's basics: Swords are stronger than axes, lances are stronger than swords and axes are stronger than lances." Ash picked the lance and held it with both hands before laying it by the sword. He saw something about the weapons that made him think.

"I get it," he believed. "So the sword is faster to swing with than the ax, but it doesn't have the reach like the lance. Also, the ax is stronger than the lance. That's about the same thing as when you get your first Pokémon."

"How so?" asked Elise.

"See, when you get your first Pokémon, you have a choice between three starters which are different types: Grass, Water and Fire." To Arthur, he didn't like the name of the first type mentioned.

"Grass seems unjustified since it's so small," he mulled. "Why not just go with plant?" Ash thought about the change for a second.

"Alright, I can change it to plant," he submitted. "But you have those three." Leo snapped his fingers right away.

"Child's play," he scoffed. "See, it doesn't take a genius to figure out the strategy behind that: Grass or plants absorbs water, but water douses fire and fire burns plants." Ash sighed to the quick response of Leo.

"Thanks for making a fool out of me," he muttered.

"It _is_ bare bones. My apologies if I ruined your comparison."

"It's all good. Besides, I see that strategy play out in a lot of battles I've seen." This made Camilla interested.

"Hold on, sweetie," she halted. "I do not believe these are the only types since you provided lightning with Pikachu, flying with Swellow and ice with Glalie. How many types do you have?" Ash chuckled before answering.

"17: Normal, Grass/Plant. Fire, Water, Bug, Ground, Electric, Flying, Rock, Poison, Psychic, Fighting, Ghost, Ice, Dragon, Dark and Steel." The siblings awed the listing of Pokémon types.

"Steel?" repeated Xander. "Show me some steel." Ash smiled as he turned to Pikachu, the bronze sword held up.

"Let's see how strong your Iron Tail is, Pikachu," he ordered. Pikachu thought Ash would use the sword against him.

("A-are you sure?") he squeaked.

"Don't worry, I'll hold on as still as possible." Giving in, Pikachu galloped at Ash who held the sword with one hand on the handle and the other on the blade's flat. A tail glowing white, Pikachu leaped high before swinging his tail. The glowing tail made contact and shattered the sword. Everyone stood shocked with Pikachu's ability.

"That was a brand new bronze sword!" gawked Effie.

"Yet, Pikachu shattered it in one strike!" gulped Arthur.

"Pikachu is one creature that holds a power unseen before," Xander hushed. "Although, can it damage Siegfried?" He brought out his giant black sword with a hole matching the shape. Xander held the sword the same way Ash did. "Now, show me another Iron Tail!" Pikachu readied himself, confident the other sword would shatter. With a leap, Pikachu swung Iron Tail… but the impact made Xander buckle his arms slightly. Pikachu leaped off as he couldn't believe his Iron Tail didn't appear to do anything. "Such strength!"

("Iron Tail did nothing!?") he gawked.

"You may be a small mouse, but you hold incredible strength. You chose a great partner." Pikachu smiled to Xander's compliment.

"Something so small, yet hold a power to overcome adversity," awed Elise as she picked him up. She rubbed noses with the Pokémon. Pikachu laughed to the affectionate act.

"Of course, it would need more than an attack to break a legendary weapon like Siegfried," Leo pointed out. "You call your sword, Siegfried?" questioned Ash.

"Aye, since it is one of the legendary weapons," Xander confirmed as he let Ash hold Siegfried. Just holding the sword, Ash felt an essence inside.

"Whoa... I can feel it... and I'm just holding the sword." Ash lifted the sword and felt an incredible tremble. He didn't swing and pulled Siegfried down. "I thought wielding those bronze swords was hard... I can't muster the strength to handle that!" His sword returned, Xander believed Ash had other potential.

"What other skills do you have?" he asked. "You're not bad with a weapon, but I see more." Ash wondered about what he could show the Nohrian family.

"Let's see…" he pondered. "I'm good with boxing, I see what-"

"Boxing?" repeated Arthur. Clenching his fist, he bounced his feet back and forth. "You mean this?" Ash grinned to Arthur's stance.

"That's it…" he agreed as he clenched his fist. The two glanced to each other as others watched in concern. Both charged at each other and swung their fists. All punches thrown connected with arms, chest, face or stomach. Ash blocked plenty of Arthur's swings but his face bruised.

"You are indeed a flame of justice, Ash," Arthur complimented. "You won't go out until you're done!"

"Nope!" sneered Ash. Suddenly, one punch caught an edge of a plate. Ash reeled his hand back in pain.

"You okay?" Looking, there was a gash on Ash's knuckles as Elise and Camilla came to his aid.

"You're hurt!" warned Camilla.

"Let's get you healed up!" urged Elise. Camilla saw the bruises and began to kiss each. Hand closed of the gashed, she wanted to get in n the action. "Let me heal him too!" That's when both girls removed his armor and kissed the rest of his arms, his chest and then his face. The ticklish kisses made Ash squirm.

"AH!" he cried in laughter. "STOP! HELP!" Xander, Effie and Arthur laughed. Ash's body became a portrait of lipstick kisses and drool as his face looked as if he died.

"We're just making sure you feel better, Ash!" cooed Camilla. Back in the castle, Ash began to look around for someone.

"Ready or not, Elise!" he called out. "Here I come!" As he searched for the princess, Xander met an old, white-haired man wearing armor and a crown.

"It's been a long time since hearing my daughters having fun with a new member since Corrin defected for Hoshido," he argued.

"It is, father," Xander confirmed. "Perhaps, he may be the key to bring Corrin back to Nohr." The father nodded to the possibility.

"I'll like to meet him to be sure." Xander nodded as Ash saw a door move. He grinned as he inched toward the door, finally, he opened to find Elise with a smile.

"You found me!" she teased as she gave Ash a kiss to the lips. She held the kiss while holding his head still. Ash feels the full embrace and accepts the kiss. They break as Ash felt his lips. "You seem surprised."

"Tell me about it," Ash sighed. "My first kiss to the lips." Elise cheered with a laugh… before going in for second helpings. Night fell, Nohr had been fed and Ash and Pikachu were ready to call it for the night when there's a knock. Both turned to the door of their room.

"Ash?" called out Elise. Fully dressed, Ash opened the door to see Elise in her pajamas.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Is it alright if I have Pikachu for the night?" The request seemed to have had Ash a bit startled.

("I've been wanting a little time with her!") the mouse squeaked before going to Elise. Seeing Elise pick Pikachu up, Ash felt that it was okay.

"If Pikachu says it's okay, I won't argue," he answered. Elise giggled before hugging Ash.

"I love you both!" she cried a little. With the Pokémon, she ran off. Ash looked on before feeling slender fingers around his neck.

"Oh, you don't have your teddy mouse tonight?" cooed Camilla. Ash turned to see the elder princess in a nightgown.

"Camilla, what's going on?" he gulped.

"Oh, nothing much… I just felt a little lonely since you're with Pikachu or my little sister." She walked Ash back inside before closing the door. "Relax… I'm making sure you don't feel lonely." She lulled Ash to bed before lisping a lullaby. Ash heard the song as his eyes began to become heavy. She soon got underneath the blanket as she coiled her arms and legs around Ash as a black strapless corset-bra laid adjacent to the bedside. "Please, dream about what it must be to relax in your world…" She soon fell asleep, her lips pressing Ash's cheek. _'Maybe I was wrong… Maybe, I'm looking at you wrong… Let me dream about we as a family, as me in your arms… and holding you as my pride and joy… happiness and love.'_ Falling asleep, Camilla snoozed as she held her lips near Ash's while he was unaware of the soft stroking to his body. Tonight was one of love but who for more to Ash?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Royal Exposure

_Chapter 5: Royal Exposure_

* * *

Despite the everlasting darkness, it was the new morning in Nohr. Ash slept while being snuggled by Camilla with her undergarments at bedside. Ash tilted his sleeping head to where something squashing him. The large but soft skin allowed him to sleep easier. The squishy feel and milky aroma caused his arms to wrap around the lulling body. That's when someone wrapped an arm around him. The move began to jar his eyes open. As soon as his vision began to clear, he eyed Camilla's breasts in his face. He gasped in horror at the voluptuous body of the eldest princess. _'__Oh boy…' _he thought while panic built. _'A woman's… body? So… in my face! What happened!? Did she do something to me!?' _He pulled his head back to realize a moment of dread: nothing was covering Camilla's breasts! His eyes bugged out at the sight of bare body parts of a woman. _'Okay, I'm starting to believe she _did_ something! Why is she __topless__!? And in bed with me!?' _Looking up, Ash saw Camilla's sleeping face with some sweat already formed on her forehead. _'__Okay, what to do… I can't struggle out and wake Camilla.'_ Slowly, he began to worm from bed but Camilla's arms reeled his head back to her breasts. Ash felt that he may not escape… and it wasn't all as he felt moisture around their waists and legs. To Ash, his suspicions of Camilla seemed to grow. He couldn't move a muscle as his captor had a vice around his head and moisture soaking his legs. _'I'm too young for this! I'm too young for what Camilla did with me!' _About 20 minutes later, the eldest princess began to stir. Seeing the alert Ash, she smiled.

"Good morning, cutie," she greeted with a kiss to the forehead. "Slept well?" Ash nodded, though panicking at what might've happened to the two. That's when she felt the moisture from her legs. She pulled the bedsheets over her body and Ash's head still wedged within her breasts. Seeing her black undergarments still dressed to her waist and legs, her face became bright red. "My goodness… Guess I was thinking of making love so much." She also spotted blue boxers dressing Ash. She sighed in relief. "I doubt you'd be ready for something like that."

'_Tell me about it,' _Ash sighed. Camilla reached over and grabbed her garment she removed last night before as Ash grabbed a few towels to dry themselves and got dressed.

"Say, Ash?" Hearing his name, Ash turned to Camilla.

"What's up?" Taking a deep breath, Camilla turned to Ash.

"I cannot see myself as a sister to you… In fact, if maybe you're a little older… we may have gone all the way, regardless what anyone says about us." Ash gawked to the confession.

"I thought we did last night."

"Yes, but when you're my age and love seems to enter your mind and heart… it's natural. I guess I may have been thinking further than that in wondering about raising you as a mother." Ash blinked to the addition.

"A mom?" Camilla's head bobbed. "Don't get me wrong, I still have a mom back home…"

"And I bet she thinks about you everyday. It's just… while you're here that I wanna have you like a son." Ash smiled at the admittance. Ash rejoined Pikachu before going to train more with the warriors of Nohr. Leo and Pikachu practiced attacks from a tome to the Pokémon's electric sacs.

"You keep improving, little warrior," he complimented.

("Thanks!") squeaked Pikachu. Ash and Arthur continued to work on the weapons and the combat mechanics.

"Gods, justice exists within you to the T!" the blond muscle awed. "Swift, taken to new speed… it feels as if the winds of execution have chosen you as its supreme champion!"

"I concur," Xander agreed. "What he lacks in strength, his speed and precision have truth." Ash smiled as he continued with his work. After sometime, Ash entered the castle to which a humming noise caught Pikachu's ears.

"You hear something, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

("I am!") replied Pikachu. The hums began to change tone. ("A song?") It sounded close. Pikachu leaped off Ash's shoulder before focusing his ears.

"Careful, bud." Taking the advice, Pikachu followed the music to someone's quarters.

("Elise's room?") Cautiously, Ash came to the door and knocked. The music stopped.

"Who's there?" sounded Elise.

"It's Ash!" the trainer responded. Elise rushed to the door and opened it, surprised to see the two.

"Ash! Pikachu!" She allowed them to enter her quarters. "So I guess you heard me playing?"

"We did. What were you playing with?" Walking back, Elise picked up a violin.

"This… It's a violin." Handed over, Ash studied the string instrument.

"I've seen them before but I never had a chance to actually touch it, let alone hold one. Makes me awe in how they're made." He handed the violin back to Elise.

"I know, right? Although, us nobles, including princesses, have practiced music when we learned how to handle something. I hated it at first but I've grown to enjoy it so much. I've also learned this: 'A lady must know how to delight the ear and soul with music'." Ash and Pikachu awed the experience of the young Nohrian princess.

"I see it. I've heard someone mention that music can tame the savage beast."

"You're kidding!" The two laughed. "If that's true, I may have some way of getting… maybe you to be my savage beast." Nervously, Ash laughed.

'_I did say the line completely wrong, but at least she understands it.' _Elise had some curiosity on her mind.

"Are there any string instruments from your home?" It did take a couple of seconds but Ash had one in mind.

"Well, one is a guitar." Ash's response made Elise blink in confusion.

"Guitar? What's that?" To show her, Elise handed the violin back.

"It's like the violin… but it's bigger and flat. Also, people use their fingers or a special pick to strum the strings… and…" He placed the violin in front of his chest. "They play guitars here instead of your neck." Elise had a realization to Ash's definition of a guitar.

"So, it's a bigger violin with something instead of a bow."

"It also plays music faster than a violin." This awed Elise about an instrument like a guitar.

"I can see the violin as inspiration for the guitar." Ash handed the violin back to Elise.

"Anyway, can we listen to what you have?"

("Please, princess?") added Pikachu. Elise giggled to the request.

"I'd love to!" she agreed. Bow in hand and violin to her neck, Elise began to play a melody while Ash and Pikachu sat on a couch. The soothing notes from the rubbing of the bow and strings began. Ash and Pikachu began to enjoy the music but then their eyes began to weigh. Soon, they began to sway and finally, both fell unconscious from the music. Hearing a thud, Elise stopped playing to tend to Ash and Pikachu. "Oops…" She put the violin down and observed Ash with his body awkwardly sprawled and Pikachu curled up. _'Oh, they look so adorable! I can't wait! I want to take his lips!'_ Before she could, Camilla had opened the door to the quarters.

"Sis?" she called. Elise gawked before turning to Camilla. The elder sister noticed the scene.

"C-Camilla?" stuttered Elise. "You could've knocked…" Camilla came to the sleeping Ash and Pikachu, stroking the hair of the trainer and fur of the Pokémon. She smiled at the sight.

"I wanted to make sure you're okay. Now, I'm a little concerned about these two." Her giggle made Elise believe she's teasing.

"I know, right? They look so peaceful…" Camilla's lips began to smother Ash's cheek with many kisses. Elise got a bit upset.

"No fair! I wanna get in on it myself!" She came in and joined in messing with Ash and Pikachu's cheeks. The boy and mouse were stone asleep. They didn't react to the princesses expressing their love to him. A couple of hours later, Ash and Pikachu began to stir. From his blurry eyes and from the eldest princess' lap, Ash saw Camilla's smiling face. His cheeks were covered in lipstick and saliva. He gawked to what happened.

"Camilla?" he groaned.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

"I guess…" he murmured. Elise held Pikachu as he began to come out of his slumber.

"You were right!" she teased. "My song did tame you and Pikachu. We couldn't help but stare at your sleepy face." Ash sighed but maintained a happy face.

"That song did a number on us," he admitted.

("Guess I can be musically reclined,") Pikachu squeaked. Just then, there was another knock.

"Miss Elise, have you seen-" Flora started after opening the door and entering the room. Seeing Ash, she stopped herself. "He's with you! I was worried that Peri may have injured him." Regaining ground, everyone stood up.

"Has something arose, Flora?" asked Camilla.

"The king has requested an audience with Ash," Flora briefed. Ash took a deep breath before turning to the sisters.

"Think you can watch Pikachu for a little while longer?" he requested.

"Of course!" cooed Camilla. Ash nodded and followed Flora to the throne room. The old man sat on the throne.

"King Garon, I have brought the visitor," Flora presented before stepping aside. Garon now faced the young man.

"So, I'm meeting the youth who has made quite the impact in this land," he assumed. "I am King Garon of Nohr." Ash didn't move a muscle. "You were responsible for the safety of my youngest daughter after the latest skirmish between us and the Hoshidans." Ash slowly nodded.

"She was engaged with the other princess and I came before she was hurt," he fibbed.

"That's what I assumed occurred. Let me return to the topic at hand… I fear that your appearance may be influencing a rift among my children and their retainers." Ash didn't flinch to the accusation.

"It's possible that it's about what your kids want to do after the war with the Hoshidans." The thought gave Garon a thought.

"Perhaps so… It does clarify items about you that had bothered me since my children brought you in here. If only Corrin had remained…" He had a few seconds to think. "Thank you, young Ash. You may be excused." Ash bowed before Flora guided him away. A silhouette behind Garon started to form.

"Shall I do something about this pest?" he asked.

"Not now, Iago. I may not know his intent… all we can do is make sure he's not a huge influence." At a bath house, Ash and Pikachu entered the hot bath to relax. Ash began to rapidly breathe, almost hyperventilating.

"Garon is no joke," he shuttered. "Had to summon all my courage to keep myself from losing it."

("I can only imagine,") Pikachu gulped. Ash leaned forward, scooped some water and splashed the hot liquid at his face, some soaking his hair. As he rose his head back up, hands covered Ash's face. He was caught off-guard.

"Guess who?" teased Elise. Surprised, Ash jumped and turned to see the young princess.

"Elise!?" he gasped. Elise held his head a little which pulled her into the bath. She was about shoulder-height in the bath to Ash with a towel draped near the edge. "W-W-W-W-What are you doing!?" Standing, Elise showed her body in full exposure. Ash's body became beet red at the princess now closing in. Pikachu stood froze to the young Nohrian princess coming to his master as he backed away. "I-I-I'm a little young for this!" Elise stopped but Ash continued until he felt something graze his shoulder. A foot… purple toenails… all wiggling passionately… Ash became incredibly pale. "Don't… tell me…" Before he could jerk his head, hands covered Ash's eyes once more.

"Guess who?" flirted Camilla. Ash broke free again before turning to see Camilla and her slender, cloth-free body once more.

"Camilla!?" he gawked as he backed from her… right to Elise who latched onto his back, hands on his shoulders. Her tiny body and her barely visible breasts pressed onto Ash's back.

"I have a feeling you've never bathed with a woman, huh?" she cooed. Ash's eyed bugged out.

("I kinda wish I had popcorn…") giggled Pikachu. Camilla draped her arms over Elise's hands and Ash's shoulders.

"Take a deep breath, dear," Camilla advised. "You're getting worked up by having us join you." The amount of skin and women's bare bodies scraping his body made Ash's nose rupture a little. Blood began to pour from his nose. This astonished Camilla. "Oh my goodness! Your innocence is precious!" Her giggle made Elise giggle. "I think you're right, sister. He's never bathed with a girl, let alone the two of us!"

"I don't know," Elise challenged. "I think it's because of your body. I'm still years younger than you, I want to grow and have a body like that." Camilla chuckled as she lowered Ash's blood-running face into her breasts.

"Just breathe… Mommy will make sure that all the blood's cleaned from your body…" Ash's mind ran many thoughts on how to handle this moment. "Look at it this way: I would've been the object of everyone's affection if not for the fact Nohr and the people are already family." Ash sighed to the advice.

"I know now that if Brock saw me in this situation," he started. "He… wouldn't talk to me again."

"But don't worry about that!" eased Elise. "We wanted to show how much we care about you." Ash smiled to the two girls as Pikachu came in to join the party. Camilla had massaged his back, her breasts rubbing against his spine as Elise had her turn on Ash's firm chest. "I don't wanna believe you had a girl bathe with you like this, right?" Ash thought back to his past.

"Well, yes and no," he admitted.

"How so?" asked Camilla.

"I remember the time I was on Cinnabar Island when I was with friends in an outdoor bath," he recalled. "Misty's Togepi was fiddling around with a statue and unlocked a trapdoor. It also knocked down a wall separating Misty from Brock and myself." This mystified Camilla.

"A wall?"

"To separate boys and girls… It's a rule we had to follow."

"Wow, so they have rules about it?" guessed Elise. "Of course, there wasn't really a problem about Xander and Leo if they joined us to bathe."

"True, but we're family already," Camilla sighed. "It may also be a rule to make sure a man and woman don't do funny business. The rules from his home are a bit unfair. At least we don't have to abide to them now." Ash flustered a sigh but let it go. It was late. Spending two hours cleaning with the two princesses wore Ash and Pikachu out. They returned to their quarters to retire.

"I gotta say, Pikachu," he started. "Elise and Camilla… they're lively…"

("One way to put it…") the mouse squeaked. Ash looked to the window. To Ash, someone else came to his mind. ("You miss Sakura?") Ash didn't answer. He began to enter the bedsheets. That's when Pikachu's ears caught up. ("What's that?") Seeing the perked ears, Ash sensed something.

"What are you hearing?" Focusing, Pikachu's ears allowed him to locate the sounds.

("This way!") Leading, Pikachu exited the room as they exited the halls. Sounds of moaning began to grow. Ash heard it from one room.

"It's coming from Camilla's room." They open the door as quietly as possible. They looked inside. They found Camilla under her bedsheets. She thrashed around with a pained face, loud moans lisping from her mouth. Her arms move under the blankets awkwardly.

"YES!" she yelped. "OH YES! MORE! CORRIN, MORE!" Ash and Pikachu were befuddled.

"Whoa…" the trainer gulped. That's when Xander came around.

"What's going on?" he asked. Ash heard Xander and pointed inside Camilla's room with two fingers. Xander looked inside and watched the thrashing moves. Camilla's wail was the end as she plopped back down and her lights turned off. Sweat soaked her from head to shoulders from a visual standpoint. The three closed the door and huddled a few yards from her quarters.

"What was that just now?" questioned Ash.

("Never heard anything like that,") Pikachu shuttered.

"This happens from time to time," Xander muttered. "She has those moments whenever she dreams of our Big Brother. I've had to listen to it several times so I know what she goes through." Before Ash could relax, Camilla screeched again.

"MAKE ME A MOMMY!" she wailed. Just then… nothing else. Ash and Pikachu gawked to Camilla's habit.

"Good grief…" he murmured. He shook his held head. "What a day… I'm not sure what to expect from here on out." Xander rested a hand on Ash's free shoulder.

"You have a lot to focus on, Ash," he assured. "It's best to think of the current than on what lies ahead or what's left behind." He then excused himself before leaving. Ash and Pikachu looked back to Camilla's quarters.

"Camilla will be in my mind forever… and I don't think it's a good feeling." The two returned to their room for the night, hoping to let the sight pass by. However, it'll be a hard night's rest after the day he's had with Elise and Camilla.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Rock the Shop

_Chapter 6: Rock the Shop_

* * *

Flora knocked on the door to Ash's quarters. "It's the morning, Sir Ash!" she called. "It's time to wake up!" Ash and Pikachu woke to Flora's knocking, though Ash looked like he needed more sleep. Last night, the two heard and then saw Camilla doing something beneath the bedsheets that they couldn't erase from their mind. Flora entered to see the trainer with a lot of bed hair. "Did you have a rough night?" Ash softly shook no as he wasn't sure how to reply.

"Just something I saw that I doubt I'll forget," he muttered.

"What would that be?"

"Camilla… seeing her body, then doing… something under the bedsheets that Xander said was normal…" Flora sympathized with Ash, feeling his youth wasn't prepared for a sight like what he and Pikachu witnessed. Dressed, Ash and Pikachu joined the siblings for breakfast.

"So the plan is for you two to take Ash shopping?" asked Leo.

"Of course!" answered Elise. "I heard supplies were in since the last skirmish with those Hoshidans."

"Well, it's about time," Leo huffed. "We're still trying to determine where to look for Corrin and where the dastard Hoshidans hid him." To Ash, the target wasn't in Hoshido.

"Hold on…" Ash spoke up. "Are you saying that Corrin's somewhere away from Hoshido?"

"We have scouts who've reported that Corrin's nowhere among the enemy grounds," Xander relayed. Ash sat back after the explanation. After breakfast, Elise and Camilla took Ash and Pikachu to the city. Camilla's eyes focused on Ash and his half-tired self.

"Is something wrong, Ashy-poo?" she wondered. Ash turned to Camilla, remembering her thrashing from last night.

"I'm having a hard time trying to understand what you did last night," he brought up. "You moaning in bed, moving so awkwardly, yelling for Corrin…" Camilla laughed to the observation.

"Well, you know our love for our dear brother, Corrin." This made Ash a little concerned.

"But, you're already family. Don't you think it's weird to love someone that's already a part of your clan?"

"Oh, don't be stingy… After all, it's natural to love your siblings." Hearing Camilla made Ash look up in doubt.

"I can only wonder…" This made Camilla gasp.

"Wait! Are you saying that you don't have… a brother? Or a sister?" A shake of the head concerned Camilla. "Oh gods… I'm sorry." She embraced Ash in a hug. "I didn't mean to act so insensitive…"

"It's alright." After her hug, they entered a store where a redhead ponytail woman stood behind the counter. She wore a red cloak over a white blouse. Everything else was behind the counter, unseen.

"Princesses!" she squealed. "How are you!?"

"We're fine, Anna," Elise replied. "We heard that new supplies are in."

"And they are… but you know how business go: supply me the gold, and I'll supply you the tool-" She froze seeing Pikachu appearing on Elise's head. A few seconds later, she yelled in glee as she lifted the Mouse Pokémon from the young blond's head. "You're so adorable! I've never held a rodent as big but cute as well!" She tightly hugged Pikachu while brimming a huge glee. "I doubt you're from around the country. Where did you come from?" Pikachu blinked as Anna held him out front and in outstretched arms.

("Easy!") he squeaked while swinging his arms out. ("Easy!") Anna clutched Pikachu again.

"Tell you what: I'll discount the purchases if I can have this little guy!" she offered. Ash reached over to claim his Pokémon again.

"Sorry, but Pikachu's not for sale," he argued. Anna gasped and became upset that she couldn't take Pikachu.

"Really?" she whimpered. "Darn…" Suddenly, she had a plan and flashed a grin to Ash. "Say, do you know where I can get a Pikachu for myself?" Ash giggled to the new request.

"It's a little difficult since I somehow came from my world of Pokémon to here," he explained. "But if there's a way, I'm sure I can get you to one. Besides, there are plenty of cute Pokémon there." Anna's eyes lit up.

"You can!?" She let out a shrill before reaching out and hugging Ash. Elise and Camilla laughed to the sight.

"Anyway, those new products," brought up Camilla. "Word is that they're in." Anna clapped her hands and smiled.

"Hey, I'm a saleswoman of my word! I keep my promises! Here!" She showed the group a lineup of weapons, tomes and what seemed like pouches. Ash picked up a small sword made of glass.

"Something my size and easy to handle," he grinned.

"Well, that is a Glass Sword," Anna briefed. "It's not long-lasting but it can score some impressive kills if you're lucky." Ash gulped as he looked to the small sword.

"A few should be enough. After all, I'm not much of a warrior like these two are."

"Gotcha. That should be 380 Gold."

"You got it," Elise confirmed. "Oh, and do you have any staves?"

"I do!" allowed Anna. "I got this Mend that can heal big wounds. 2,000 Gold for one." The princesses groaned to the price.

"Wait a second…" alerted Camilla. She pulled out a few gold bars. "You seem like a swell saleswoman. Perhaps we can make a deal?" Anna lifted a gold bar and examined it.

"The weight, the glisten, the smell…" She giggled to the study. "2,500 Gold each for one!" Camilla presented a few more bars of the same texture.

"So… what do you say?" Within ten minutes, Camilla came out with a new and sharp ax, Elise had a new staff with a crystal ball on hand and Ash carried some bags and two short swords to his waist.

"The Dragon Holy Land is where?" brought up Elise.

"It's in a hidden area in the outskirts of Blackthorn City," Ash explained. Elise awed the place Ash explored.

"And there are dragons there?"

"Yep… One's an old Dragonite that guards it. Let me show you." He pulled out the PokéDex and showed an orange dragon with small wings.

"Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon," it registered. "Dragonite is the final evolutionary form of Dratini. It is believed that Dragonite can circle the globe in less than a day." Elise gawked to the finding of Dragonite.

"That tome of yours is rather informative," Camilla awed.

"Well, I can't actually call it a tome," he wanted to correct.

"Just something from your world, right?" guessed Elise.

"Exactly," Ash confirmed. That's when Elise jolted ahead and stopped to face Ash and Pikachu.

"I know! Can you show me some more dragons on that at the restaurant?" The request made Ash laugh.

"Considering we're descendants of the Dusk Dragon's loyalists," Camilla assessed. "We can be a little anxious about anything with scales like our wyverns." Ash huffed a chuckle to it.

"I can see why," he understood as Elise reached for Pikachu. Out of nowhere, a fishing net snagged Elise as she got her chance to hold Pikachu. They yelped in shock as the net reeled back. "Pikachu!"

"Elise!" The net came to a man and woman emerged, both wearing white uniforms with a red "R" emblem on each. The crimson redhead had her hair curled at the tip as she stood by the ice-violet-haired man and a white cat with a gold oval coin stuck in its forehead.

"Team Rocket!?" gasped Ash as the ice-violet-haired held the net with Elise and Pikachu inside.

"Prepare for trouble, fates keep us together," the redhead began.

"Make it double, you can't find another," the ice-violet-haired rhymed.

"An evil as old as the galaxy…"

"Sent here to fulfill our destiny…"

"Meowth, fresh from the oven!" the cat mewed.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love…" the redhead announced.

"To extend our reach to the stars above!" the ice-violet-haired proclaimed.

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth's the name!" the cat mewed again.

"Whenever there's peace in the universe," Jessie added.

"Team Rocket…" briefed James.

"…Will be here!" quipped Meowth.

"To make it worse!" the three finished. Ash and Camilla looked on with deadpan looks.

"Who is this Team Rocket?" she questioned.

"Furthermore, did they really update their motto?" gulped Ash. Jessie laughed to Ash's surprise.

"I'm glad you noticed," she smirked. "We did need a retooling of it for sometime. It needed a new coat of makeup and beauty like yours truly." Camilla scoffed to Jessie's claim.

"You call all that you have on 'beauty'," she mocked. "You couldn't grasp true beauty if it smacked you in the face. Besides, I've got what would attract men from everywhere, including a body that no man would turn down." Jessie's face cringed to the insult Camilla offered.

"I'd wanna argue but she does have sometings you don't," Meowth agreed. Ash stood forth and drew the glass sword.

"You know the routine by now," he demanded. "Release Pikachu and Elise now!" James growled to the manner Ash presented.

"So the twerp now can hold a weapon," he mentioned. "Good! That should be great to tell the authorities!" Ash stepped up while his hand was over his Pokéballs.

"Besides, Pikachu will be with us and this little twerpette will be recruited to get us a lot more," Jessie plotted. Camilla's anger began to show as she whistled in the air. A wyvern emerged and smashed into Team Rocket, knocking them all away from the netted princess and Pokémon. Camilla mounted the wyvern with a jump as Ash brought out a Pokéball to throw.

"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" he called out. The Pokéball opened and Grovyle emerged with glowing green blades at its wrists. The blades cut the net apart, freeing the captured two.

"Let me advise you on something," Camilla warned. "In Nohr, there's a punishment for kidnapping a princess!" Her wyvern flew in and they passed Team Rocket with Camilla's new ax. They screamed as she flew at and by them. After passing by, the trio patted their bodies, making sure they weren't split open. To Jessie, the warning meant nothing.

"Ha!" she snapped. "All that for what, you passing us by? All you are is talk for a twerpette!" James and Meowth saw differently and gasped in horror.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that!" gawked James. Jessie looked to the two confused.

"Wait, did she get you-" The two pointed to the back of her head. "Huh?" She reached to her head and felt a large chunk of her hair cut off. She now gasped in horror. "MY HAIR!" Now her fright became anger as she turned to Camilla, still peeved at the attack on Elise. "HOW DARE YOU-" In a flash, Camilla's wyvern clamped down on Jessie's head and flew up. The redhead with less hair punched vainly at the wyvern's head. It released where Ash prepared another attack.

"Grovyle, use Pound!" ordered Ash. Swinging the vine from the head, Grovyle knocked James and Meowth into Jessie and into a pile. Ash decided to finish it off. "Pikachu, like old times!"

("One Thunderbolt coming right up!") he squeaked before unleashing his Thunderbolt. There was an explosion below them, propelling them to the sky.

"Dis is da result of going after a royal twerpette!" growled Meowth.

"Though, to be fair," James started. "Her target was Pikachu." Recovering, Jessie lashed out.

"I'll have you arrested for assaulting a Pokémon trainer!" she shouted.

"We have bigger tings ta worry about!" screeched Meowth. All three flew from the city and out of sight.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried as they vanished from the horizon. Camilla and the wyvern landed near Ash as he came to it.

"You came at the right time," he praised as he reached for the wyvern's head. It snapped to bite Ash's hand but he pulled it back before it was chomped.

"Now that wasn't nice!" scolded Camilla. "He's just praising you!" The wyvern whimpered to the scolding. Elise ran up to and hugged Ash hard, nearly toppling him over.

"You're my hero, Ash!" she cheered. Ash smiled as Pikachu jumped onto Camilla's leg up her body and onto her shoulder. "I don't wanna know what they'd do to me but you saved my life!" She landed a huge kiss to Ash's lips. Surprised at first, he felt Elise's tongue tasting his from top to bottom. He finally accepted the kiss and breathed through his nose in relief.

("Oh yeah…") the Mouse Pokémon squeaked. ("She loves him.")

"Oh, dear!" cooed Camilla. "I guess it's settling for those two!" The kiss lasted over a minute. Late in the afternoon, Elise and Camilla told Xander of what occurred in the city.

"Elise, you did bring a valiant Mercenary to Nohr," he acknowledged. "I know what I must do." He turned to the hall. "Flora!?" The sisters blinked to their brother's call for Flora as she emerged.

"Lord Xander?" she called.

"Bring Ash to the throne room. I have a reward to give him."

"Of course." She bowed before leaving to get Ash. A little while later, Ash and Pikachu appeared before the throne room. Xander, his siblings and retainers joined.

"Ash, for your bravery and skill in the lieu of evil bent on taking royalty for unknown villainy," Xander began. "We have been blessed by the Divine Dark Dragon to give you a title upon the hero." Flora came over and removed Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. "Ash, kneel for the reward." Obeying, Ash dropped to a knee as Xander unsheathed Siegfried. "From this point on…" Xander placed Siegfried on the side onto Ash's shoulder. Then he lifted and waived the blade over his head to the other shoulder. "You will be known as Ash, the Lionheart." He removed Siegfried before holding it by his side. "Stand and face royalty behind you, Lionheart!" Ash stood and turned to see a chorus of applause from everyone, including Arthur, Selena and Beruka.

"Lionheart…" repeated Ash. "So cool…" Camilla came forward and buried Ash's head between her breasts.

"My little boy, I'm so proud of you!" she cooed as she held Ash tight. Ash barely reacted before hugging back. As if that wasn't enough, Camilla held Ash's face before pelting her lips to his face. That left Ash a little stunned. Night came fast for everyone. In Elise's room, she began to thrash wildly to something. Her hair flew in several directions as it was loose from her hair restraints.

* * *

_(Elise's Dream)_

_Elise wandered in a dark area. She looked around for someone. "Ash?" she cried. "Where are you?" As she walked, she heard footsteps. Out of nowhere, a lance emerged and skewered through Elise's chest. "AH!" She fell with the lance through her body. As she's losing strength, she turned to see her older siblings. "Xander? Camilla?" The siblings had white eyes, nothing in them. They approached the wounded girl. "Ash, help!"_

"_Ash, you're calling for?" sounded Garon. From behind, a towering Garon stood over everyone. The siblings moved to the side to see Ash on a cross. Hands bound and feet stretched out, he was immobile. "You have betrayed us Nohrians, Elise. For that, your hero will pay the ultimate price." Camilla and Xander held Elise up as they watch Garon, now normal size, cock his heavy ax back. He swung and it looked like nothing. That's when a few gallons of blood splashed out all at once._

"_NOOOOOOOOO!" Not done, Garon sliced Ash again. That's when his legs fell from his waist, his arms freely dangled and his head and shoulders separated from the rest of his body. "AAAASSSHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Elise snapped awake and looked around. She rolled out of bed and out of her quarters. Ash and Pikachu were about to tuck in for the night. "I have no idea what a lion actually looks like," Ash admitted.

("Me too,") Pikachu sighed.

"I should ask Leo about it tomorrow and I'm sure I'll-" Cut off, Ash and Pikachu turned to the door being pounded. Ash answered the door to see Elise. She dove onto his bare chest.

"Gods, you're okay!" she cried. "I thought you were killed!" Ash hugged Elise, assuring her that he's here. "I had a nightmare…" Hearing her, Ash tried to comfort Elise as best as possible.

"It's okay…" After some sniffles, Elise had a request.

"Can I stay with you tonight? I still have that bad dream…" He realized why she cried.

"Is that it… Sure."

"Thanks." Ash escorted Elise to bed and both began to snuggle when Elise's head slid to Ash's chest. She began to calm down and sleep easier. A smile appeared and all slept nicely. Without warning, Camilla appeared and saw the two kids asleep together.

"Peaceful angels…" she cooed. She pet their hair and gave each one a kiss to the forehead. "Sweet dreams…" That's when her attention turned to Pikachu. "Now as for you…" Learning her target, Pikachu gasped.

("Me?") he pointed.

"I wanna give you something I gave Ashy-poo when I had my night." She scooped up the startled Pokémon and cradled him out the quarters… but not without one last look. "Elise… you should be the one to take his virginity." She left the room before going to hers. She tucked herself in bed with Pikachu in her arms.

("Elise should take… what was it?") Rather than answer, Camilla giggled.

"I want Elise to be with Ash forever. She loves him… I can tell."

("I was right…") Then, she began to sing a lullaby. Pikachu's ears picked it up but it didn't sound like anything he's heard, but it did lull him to fall asleep within her arms, cradled like an infant. Seeing the Mouse Pokémon done, Camilla kissed Pikachu's cheek.

"Good night, little boy…" It would be a night to sleep on in Nohr. What awaited Ash tomorrow?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(I want to wish everyone a Happy Easter.)


	7. Ash Nohr Elise?

_Chapter 7: Ash Nohr Elise?_

* * *

The morning "rose" for Nohr as Flora knocked on the door to Ash's quarters. Beneath the sheets, Elise's arm wrapped around Ash's chest with her hand softly clutched on his shoulder. Her head was on the other shoulder. Flora snickered at the scene. Ash and Elise woke to Flora's snicker and faced her as Elise pulled her arm from beneath the bedsheets, her hand drenched. "I do apologize," she giggled. Elise began to sat up, a tiny breast undressed. "It's the morning. I'm getting breakfast ready for everyone."

"Alright," Ash allowed.

"Thanks for telling us," Elise praised. Flora nodded before leaving, but not before Ash noticed someone missing.

"Have you seen Pikachu?" he asked. Flora blinked to the wonder.

"I can ask around," she offered. Ash nodded and Flora left. Elise smiled, sure that Pikachu wouldn't be far.

"He's being taken care of, I promise," she assured.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he believed. Elise giggled before kissing him. Her thoughts began to flow.

'_I want to tell my siblings, my retainers and Father that I want him! No ifs, ands or buts! I want him as my one and only!' _She released her lips from his as Ash felt the wet hand on his face.

"Elise, why's your hand soaked? You didn't…"

"Thinking about what I want to do in our future."

"Oh… Kay…" As they got dressed, Camilla and Pikachu woke with the Mouse Pokémon in the elder sister's arms like an infant.

"Morning, sleepy head," she cooed. Pikachu gave a yawn to the elder princess.

("Hey, Camilla…") he squeaked. Camilla's smile woke Pikachu completely with worry.

"Ready for breakfast?" Hearing about a meal made Pikachu giddy.

("Let's go!") Everyone attended breakfast before going out to train. As they had bread and some meat, as well as tea, Ash and Elise watched Camilla spoon feed Pikachu.

"Open wide!" she cooed. Pikachu seemed a bit disturbed by Camilla's little motherly love.

("I can feed myself, you know,") he muttered.

"Not while I'm being the mama!" It was hard for Xander to hold his laughter.

"I thought I'd be the one going through that treatment," Ash whispered. Elise giggled to the thought.

"Big sis always wanted to mother a child, especially with Big Brother," she hinted. It made Ash shutter.

"Okay… I can imagine…" After breakfast, everyone got a horse to ride, including Ash. Xander noticed Ash's handle on his horse.

"I see that it isn't your first time alone on horseback," he mentioned.

"I've ridden on Pokémon on land, sea and air," he bragged.

"Seaworthy creatures?" guessed Effie. "That's fascinating. Can dragons be ridden?"

"Indeed. I've seen people ride Flygon, Dragonair…" Camilla laughed at Ash's explanation.

"I can imagine the dragons over there are friendlier than here," she assumed.

"Most of the time, they are, Ash confirmed. As they conversed about the Pokémon World more, Elise wondered about her heart for Ash.

'_I wanna tell them!' _she minded. _'I want to declare my love for Ash before anyone else does'_ With a snap to her leather strap, her horse got to the front of the crowd.

"Elise?" gawked Peri.

"What sort of injustice is this?" pondered Arthur. Elise leaped off and reached Ash on his horse.

"I wanna make an announcement," she proclaimed. "I know that he and Pikachu have been here for a short time, but after he saved me yesterday… my judgment has been rendered. I want Ash as my husband!" It took a moment for everyone to understand her announcement. Ash gawked to Elise's proposal.

"Your what!?" he gasped. Elise came to Ash, hands holding his.

"Ash, will you be the young man to take my hand in marriage?" she asked. Ash wasn't sure how to respond.

"This is… sudden…"

"I know, but after you saved me from Team Rocket, I knew you were the one to love!" To Ash, Elise was his princess and he, her knight in shining armor.

"Astounding…" muttered Leo. Ash wasn't sure how to take the proposal.

"Don't you think we're years away from-" he started but Elise cut him off.

"We can get married at anytime!" she advised. "We don't need to be adults to wed."

"You're kidding…"

"There's no law indicating an age limit to marry people," Xander informed. Ash was in disbelief. "It would help morale when it comes to obtaining Corrin and dominating Hoshido." Ash awed the purpose but still felt pressured.

"I don't know… It's still out of the blue for me to accept a marriage proposal like-"

"You accept?" Hearing Xander believe him said yes made Ash balk in dismay. "Glorious!" Everyone cheered for the sudden slip from Ash. He realized his goof but too late as he had agreed to the marriage proposal.

"Oh no…" Elise jumped and wrapped her arms in joy before giving Ash a lip-to-lip lock.

"Thank you, dear!" she cheered. She planted another, bigger kiss, tying tongues and saliva leaking from their connection. Beruka and Selena came to Ash with praise.

"Soon, you'll be a part of the family," Beruka alerted. "It'll be nice to have a protector like yourself in our kin." Selena laid her arm on Ash's shoulder.

"I'm starting to like where this is going," she grinned. "Not only will I get a new brother-in-law, but additional help… It's gonna be a bumpy ride for all of us." However, none were bigger than Camilla's reaction as she rushed and tackled Ash, pinning him to the ground and his head between her breasts.

"I can finally love you without all the worry in the world!" she gleefully cheered. "You can have all the brothers and sisters to your heart's content! Oh, I'm so proud of it all!" She removed his melon from her melons before pecking his face full of kisses. Listening to it all was a silhouette who heard the exchange.

"This bodes poorly," he murmured. "The king will hear about this miscreant." He disappeared and soon seemed to have gone to Garon who heard the news.

"He's stepped over his bounds," Garon groaned. "This means he's hampered the process which we've been invested in." Garon's face read pain as he didn't want to deal with the new nonsense.

"Liege, what should we do?" A plan began to develop in Garon's mind.

"He must not be near anyone if he wishes to live. Do what you must, Iago."

"Of course, your excellency." Meanwhile, Ash had Flora measure him for a wardrobe for the wedding. There was a feast upon the announcement. Everyone admired the news of the wedding.

"I'm sure father will approve of this," Elise cheered. "I certainly can't wait!" Ash shyly chuckled to the event.

'_I can't believe all that's going on,'_ he minded. _'Elise never met my mom… or my friends!'_ Pikachu enjoyed Ash and Elise's time together and Ash wearing a black ring on his left ring finger with an amethyst jewel embedded. After the feast, Ash and Pikachu returned to their quarters. Ash was coming clean with the marriage while pacing around in a panic. "This can't be happening! First, I stopped two princesses from fighting, then get brought to one family and now I got a fiancee? And I'm gonna be married in a few days?"

("I know how you feel,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash looked to his engagement ring.

"Last I heard, I'm suppose to be at least 18 to declare marriage, right?"

("Don't ask me. I don't apply, right?") The thoughts of marriage plagued Ash's mind.

"Look, I don't mind family…" He reached a wall and began to bang his head. "I'm not ready!" he repeated.

("Poor Ash…") That's when a paper slipped into the room. Pikachu reached the paper and gave Ash the paper. ("Ash, look!") Ash knelt and picked the paper, finding the note.

ASH-

I WANNA DISCUSS OUR MARRIAGE AND OUR FUTURE TONIGHT IN PRIVATE. COME MEET ME BY THE HORSE STABLES AND BRING YOUR STUFF. IT CAN BE MARKED FOR WHEN WE HAVE THE WEDDING AND A START FOR WHEN WE ELOPE.

-YOUR FIANCEE, PRINCESS ELISE OF NOHR

PS: COULD YOU ALSO WEAR YOUR CLOTHES, NOT THE ARMOR WE GOT YOU?

This was a bizarre request but Ash and Pikachu only wondered why. "It did seem urgent," Ash believed. "Let's go!" Back in his clothes from when he arrived, Ash and Pikachu arrived at the horse stables in an hour. They waited by the front entrance. After a short while, Ash began to believe she wouldn't come by. "Maybe she's not coming…" Ash looked back at the note when he felt something off. "Hey, do you know what 'elope' means?"

("No…") he shrugged. Suddenly, Ash sensed something behind them. Looking back, he spotted a tall figure with a spiked tiara. Before Ash could ask, the silhouette raced at the two. Ash dove clear before a blade sliced him. That's when they saw a brunette man with white skin and black robes.

"That was impressive," he admitted. "Ash, is it? I am Iago, King Garon's retainer… and I'm here to make sure you don't interfere with Nohr's dominance." Ash and Pikachu felt cornered as Iago raced after the two again. The swords clashed and it looked even. "For a young boy, you've got a lot of strength."

"That's nice of you," he gritted. "So, did Garon want me gone?"

"In one way or another… but you won't be part of Elise's life." Iago brought out a tome where Ash turned to Pikachu with a plan.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu unleashed his Thunderbolt which tagged Iago. However, he fought it off… as Ash swooped low.

"What!?" With speed, Ash ducked in and slashed Iago in the knee. He screamed in pain as he lowered to grasp the wound. It left Ash an opening as he decked Iago in the jaw with a debilitating hook. Iago fell unconscious but Ash wasn't going to wait for him to make a move. He entered the stable and unleashed his horse.

"We're outta here!" With Pikachu riding in front, Ash and Pikachu raced out of Nohr. The horse galloped for sometime, hoping to be clear of the danger. "Let's keep going! We'll be near the canyon!" Soon, the horse proceeded toward the canyon within view. "We're almost there!" That's when thunder sounded.

("Now what?") he wondered. Ash heard it and looked up, lightning crackling the sky.

"Talk about a time coming out! We're in a Thunderstorm!" Lightning ripped through the sky before a bolt struck the land, right by the horse. It spooked the horse, causing it to buck wildly. "Calm down! It's okay!" The horse didn't listen and thrashed violently. With one bucking swing, Ash and Pikachu lost their grip as they fell into the clouds and out of sight… into the canyon's crater. The horse galloped wildly away as the storm ripped the air above. Somehow, there was light inside. Ash and Pikachu were sprawled out, unconscious. As they laid, two silhouettes emerged.

"Are they alive?" a young woman asked.

"Yes, and exhausted," a young man observed. "From the angle, they must have come from Nohr."

"And look, the boy's wearing an engagement ring." A moment of silence into it…

"This boy's not from around here. After all, his clothes aren't Hoshidan or Nohrian."

"And that mouse is not something from around here." The young man inched closer.

"Let's make sure they're healed before we know who and what we're dealing with." Ash and Pikachu have been exiled from Nohr by Garon and Iago. Elise may not know that her father was responsible. Still, why and who are the two helping the trainer and the Pokémon?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. The Manakete of Two Families

_Chapter 8: The Manakete of Two Families_

* * *

_You are the oceans grey waves;  
destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time;  
the path is yours to climb_

_In the white light, a hand reaches through,  
a double edged blade cuts your heart in two.  
Waking dreams fade away.  
Embrace the brand new day_

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love.  
The light scatters to the sky above.  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone,  
lost in thoughts all alone_

_You are the oceans grey waves;  
destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,  
the path is yours to climb_

_Embrace the dark, you call a home,  
gaze upon an empty white throne.  
A legacy of lies.  
A familiar disguise_

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate.  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight.  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone,  
lost in thoughts all alone_

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow;  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow  
Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow;  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose_

_A burdened heart, sinks into the ground.  
A veil falls away without a sound.  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right,  
for truth and peace you'll fight_

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood.  
The rain fall, but can't wash away the mud.  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride.  
Can no one hear my cry?_

_You are the oceans grey waves destined to seek;  
life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,  
the path is yours to climb_

_You are the oceans grey waves_

* * *

Ash and Pikachu had been lying on someone in a foggy land after their escape from Nohr. After his engagement to Elise, Ash was attacked by Iago and chased out of the city. Stealing a horse, Ash and Pikachu escaped and fell into a canyon. It seemed like certain death. However, the two opened their eyes to a song. In front of them was a young blue-haired woman wearing a white gown and arm-length finger-less gloves. "Oh. you're finally starting to wake," she noticed. "I'm glad… you've been out for about a day." His body completely sore, Ash gingerly moved his head to see the woman while his head rested on her knees.

"We're… alive?" he groaned.

"Yes. Your injuries were minor despite how far you fell. The canyon's rock formation cushioned your descent." Pikachu stood on all fours to see the woman as a gray-haired young man in twisted silver armor came forward.

"Looks like my timing's getting better," he joked. Ash and Pikachu couldn't believe what they saw.

"What's going on?" the trainer asked. "And who are you?" The woman lifted Pikachu from Ash's chest.

"I am Azura, and he's Corrin," she named. Ash gawked to the names.

"Corrin!?" he repeated. "As in _the _Corrin!?"

"That's right," Corrin accepted. "And it seems that you were chased out of Nohr because of this." He showed Ash's engagement ring.

("The ring Elise gave Ash,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash sat up to look at the ring.

"It's still fresh with me, but Elise became my fiancee," he recalled.

"So, it's the little princess who's asked your hand," Corrin guessed. "I didn't think Camilla would be a suitable choice."

"Corrin…" softly scolded Azura. Corrin laughed. "So, what is this cute mouse?" To Ash, it was time to introduce his Pokémon.

"That's Pikachu," Ash identified. "He's my first Pokémon and best friend." This astounded Azura.

"Pikachu?" she repeated.

("That's right!") confirmed Pikachu.

"And you said it's a Pokémon?" wondered Corrin. Ash nodded to the guess.

"And what are Pokémon, if I may be more precise?" wondered Azura. Ash struggled to come up with an answer.

"All I can say is that they're everywhere if you look in my world," he muttered. "I have some more on hand… and I think they're all right being in their Pokéballs." He tossed his Pokéballs. "Come on out, everyone!" The balls opened and the Pokémon emerged. Corrin and Azura awed the Pokémon appearing.

"These are remarkable little creatures," Azura praised as she came to Corphish. "A sea creature that can live on land…" Corphish gulped as Azura petted him.

("You like me?") he garbled. With a wave of her hand, water seeped from Azura and splashed on Corphish, who became giddy.

"Looks like Corphish has a new friend," Ash teased.

"Apparently," Corrin laughed. He glanced to the rest. "So, these are Pokémon?"

"Yep!" replied Ash. "And I'm their trainer."

"I see…" hummed Azura. "So, how did you find this-" She stopped herself when she realized something not mentioned. "I forgot about your name." Ash realized it himself.

"I didn't get a chance to say it," he humbly admitted. "I'm Ash." He named his other Pokémon.

"So, what brought you to the war?" asked Corrin. Ash decided to explain himself.

"See, I was returning from the Hoenn Region with my Pokémon," he started. "Pikachu and I sat by a lake in the Viridian Forest when we heard screaming from someone. We rushed over and found two princesses about to fight." What Ash muttered made Corrin and Azura gasp.

"Two princesses?" repeated Corrin. "Elise _and_ Sakura?" Ash irked to the correct guess.

"Those two. How'd you know?" That's when Corrin cleared his throat.

"The war between Nohr and Hoshido has been about obtaining me. My birthright is in Hoshido, but I was raised in Nohr since I was a baby. After I was attacked by Hans, I was brought back to Hoshido where I met my birth mother… and the siblings I didn't know about: Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi… and Sakura. When we engaged in battle, I was forced to choose between my two families. I couldn't choose. I'd rather want peace between the families, not bloodshed." Azura and Pikachu patted Corrin to comfort.

"It was when Corrin returned to Hoshido that I met him," she began. "My birthright was in Nohr but was taken by Hoshido and raised there. It's also where I met Corrin. Not long ago, I confessed my love to him, wishing to stay by his side through thick and thin" The young man nodded to Azura's story.

"I'm glad that you two have each other," Ash smiled. Corrin continued his story.

"I was reunited with my mother," he continued. "But before I could settle, an assassin tried to kill me, but my mother took the arrow through her heart." Ash and the Pokémon gasped to the horror. To them, Corrin's mother died.

"I'm sorry," he muttered. Corrin knew Ash didn't want to hear of the tragedy.

"It also unlocked my primal state," he pressed on as he held a black stone with carvings on it. "I lost control after my transformation. I did regain my senses thanks to Azura and I received a Dragonstone to ebb the beast until I need it." To Ash, this seemed like a great opportunity.

"Could you show us?" he asked.

"Sure!" Concentrating, Corrin held the Dragonstone and water began cocooning him. With a splash, Corrin became a white quadrupedal dragon with cyan scales underneath. He had hooves like a horse and wings on his back. The horns were like waves. Ash and the Pokémon gasped in awe to the sight.

"That is so cool! Clair would definitely like seeing that!" Corrin laughed while questioning the name.

"A friend of yours, I guess?"

"She is, and specializes in Dragon Pokémon." Corrin reverted back to himself.

"I see…" Corrin picked up Pikachu to pet, if he needed comfort. "Anyway, you met Elise and Sakura to stop their fighting? Did they wield anything?"

"No, they were going boxing and I stopped them because of a law that doesn't allow for human fighting." To Corrin and Azura, these "laws" were special.

"This 'law' is significant," she assumed.

"You break a law, you pay a price," Ash warned. "Anyway, after I broke them up, I learned about their war. After knowing the princesses, we were attacked but it was to spring Elise free. I ended up spending time with the Nohrians until recently." This concluded to Corrin that someone didn't want Ash there.

"I would wager that you'd be interfering in the war, and I'd be saving you," he believed as he pulled a gold sword. It had rubies embedded in them and the had blade looked and moved like a chainsaw. The hilt looked to have a talon under the handle. The Pokémon awed the design.

"Corrin, what is that?" asked Ash.

"It's my sword: Yato. It chose me to hold it." Corrin handed Ash the sword who swung a few times, feeling its weight.

"Great for cutting trees down, but holding it… I can feel that it serves a bigger purpose." Ash handed Yato back to Corrin.

"My purpose is to end the war and restore peace. Meantime, I think we need you on safer grounds." Azura nodded as they journeyed back to the surface. Back out of the fog, Corrin, Azura, Ash and Pikachu found a pathway. "This way leads to Hoshido. Since you know Sakura, seeing her will help you gain permission." Ash and Pikachu knew they had help on the horizon.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come? After all, this is your birthright."

"True, but my goal has to be with both families, not one." Azura held Ash's ring.

"And besides, if anyone saw this on you," she warned. "You'd be killed on the spot."

"That's a good point," Ash realized. "So, will we see you two again?" Azura nodded, believing the idea.

"We'll be around if you need help," she assured before giving Ash and Pikachu a kiss to their cheeks and a hug to both. It made the two blush in embarrassment. Ash and Pikachu waived farewell to the two as he headed to the new land. They traveled before they came toward what looked like a castle.

"Is this it?" he wondered.

("Maybe…") guessed Pikachu. As they walked toward the castle, Sakura's sitting in a field of flowers.

'_I can't help if Ash is okay after he was taken by those scoundrel Nohrians,'_ she minded. _'He's so helpful to Elise and myself. I hope he finds a way to see me again and ask if he's doing okay. I wish for him to come… and tell him how I feel. My heart had been racing all this time…'_ Right on cue, she looked up to find Ash and Pikachu approaching the lands. She gawked to the sight, sweat instantly flooding her face. _'I _did _wish for him to come… but not so suddenly! Oh, what do I do?'_ Pikachu turned his head to find Sakura as she gingerly stood, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

("There you are!") he squeaked loudly. Ash heard his Pokémon and looked to find Sakura now walking toward him.

"Hey, Sakura!" he greeted. Finally, she reached Ash.

"Ash, thank gods that you and Pikachu made it," she sighed. "I feared that something happened when you were in Nohr."

"Yeah, it was close. Nearly paid for it."

"Really?" Sakura's skin became a little pale but a deep breath later, she gained some composure. "Anyway, I'm… welcoming you… to Hoshido." Looking, Ash marveled to the sight of the castle.

"Just seeing you again is a good feeling." Hearing him, Sakura jumped in surprise.

"It, uh... it is!?"

"I've wondered how you've been doing since we broke away when we were attacked." The information made Sakura blush.

"I, uh… I see…" Ash nodded, confirming Corrin's reason.

"So, this is where you're from, huh?"

"Yes. I'm sure my siblings would like to meet you after what I told them." To Ash, he was expected.

"I may fit in rather quickly…" He started to walk ahead with Sakura by his side. Seeing the swaying arm, she had an urge. She started to reach… but pulled back.

'_No, if I don't come forward… I won't offer my love! It's now!'_ She reached again and got her pinkie around his, causing him to notice.

"Sakura?" In a flash, Sakura's pinkie pulled Ash's hand up to finally hold it firmly in her hand, the fingers interlocking.

'_YES! I have him! I'm a wreck, but I gotta muster it all!'_ Looking, she saw Ash's face so close to hers, causing her to freak out a bit. "I-I'm j-just making sure y-you do-don't run off… okay?" Ash now realized her intent.

"I guess in a new place, I do get a little overexcited to see everything. Still, it's okay. Just breathe and it'll all be okay." Sakura now took his advice and a few deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, but I just get so nervous talking to people who aren't family."

("I can see it,") Pikachu muttered. With Sakura's hand holding his and Pikachu now mounting her shoulder, Ash could only wonder what's in store in Hoshido, a brighter land than Nohr.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Being Birthright

_Chapter 9: Being Birthright_

* * *

Sakura's dream came true as she was reunited with Ash and Pikachu. She passionately held Ash's hand, fingers interlocked, and Pikachu on her shoulder. After barely escaping Nohr and helped by Corrin and Azura, Ash and Pikachu arrived in Hoshido. _'__Suddenly, it feels warmer here __than Nohr,' _he thought. Hinoka flew above on her Pegasus and saw the reunited pair, but sensed a problem.

"Sakura!" she shouted, her spear trained. Ash, Sakura and Pikachu looked up and saw the rider. Sakura stepped in front of Ash.

"Hinoka, stop!" she bellowed. Hinoka pulled back on the rein and returned her spear. The Pegasus neighed as it slowed down and landed.

"What's the meaning of this, Sister?"

"Why would you charge at someone you don't know!?" The question made Hinoka feign. She dismounted and reached the pair.

"I was merely trying to protect you from harm, sis. We lost you once and it's my duty to make sure it doesn't happen again." The answer made Sakura sigh.

"That wasn't your fault. And besides, this is the boy who rescued me that I told you, Takumi and Ryoma about." Hinkoa blinked and now faced Ash.

"You're the one who protected my sister from an attacking Nohrian?"

"More of stopping a fight back when I found her and that Nohrian," Ash corrected.

"I see…" sighed Hinoka as she turned to Sakura. "By the way, Sakura… what is that on your shoulder?" Sakura turned to Pikachu and scratched his chin.

"This is Ash's favorite Pokémon, Pikachu," she introduced. Hinoka seemed humored as she reached her arm for Pikachu.

"It's okay…" Pikachu sniffed Hinoka's hand, a sense of becoming familiar. Then he jumped from Sakura's shoulder to Hinoka's arm for her to hold him. "And I take it you're Ash."

"I am," Ash confirmed. Hinoka's arm reached for Ash's.

"Thanks again for protecting my sister after our exchange with those who kidnapped Corrin." Ash accepted the handshake as Ryoma and others came to see the growing group.

"Hinoka, is there a problem with the skies?" the big brother questioned.

"No, brother Ryoma," she smiled. "I'm just meeting the person who Sakura was protected by after we lost her." Ryoma and Takumi came forward to further investigate the boy still held by Sakura.

"I see… It was rather drastic to hear of Sakura's fate during the skirmish to know where Corrin was." Ash kept quiet, knowing that he met Corrin just earlier. That's when Ryoma noticed his and Sakura's hands interlocked. This made him curious. "Sakura, is there a reason you're holding his hand?" Sakura gulped to the act she committed.

"I-I, uh…" she stuttered through blushing cheeks. "I'm making sure he doesn't run wild here!" Ryoma giggled, thinking Sakura lied.

"Very well… Come…" He started to lead as Takumi slowed to be with Ash. This made a young raven-haired woman turn. Her ponytail swaying on the twisting of the head, she donned an orange robe under a black breastplate.

"Takumi?" she called. Takumi ignored the raven-haired to reach the other raven-haired.

"Sakura, I got an eye on him," he told.

"But Takumi…" startled Sakura.

"Don't worry. Stay by Oboro." Sakura had a bad feeling about Takumi being by Ash but headed to the raven-haired in the orange. This gave Takumi a chance to speak to Ash. "Listen, I don't want any funny business happening to Sakura. If you put her in harm's way, I'll put an arrow through your heart." Ash gave Takumi a glare, knowing that he'll do what it takes to keep Sakura safe.

"If it concerns you that much, help me make sure she's okay," he retorted. Takumi seemed surprised about the comeback.

"I'll… keep it in mind." As they entered through some gates, they're met with a blond young woman wearing a headband and a white breastplate over a pink robe with a blue sash. By her was a young maroon-haired man wearing black shoulder guards and a blue robe, dressed a lot like Hinoka.

"Lady Sakura!" he spoke up. Sakura hiccuped at the young ponytail maroon-haired's approach. "You haven't been injured?"

"No, Subaki!" replied Sakura.

"Perfect… it would bring shame if something did happen… a fault of your retainer would tarnish my image!" The blond whacked Subaki in the head with a scabbard.

"Stop being so stuck-up…" she warned. Subaki turned to the blond.

"Hana, don't!" The act made Ryoma and Sakura sigh.

"Subaki, Hana, enough…" she ordered. The two groaned when Sakura decided to make introductions. "Subaki, Hana… this is Pikachu."

("Hi, you two!") squeaked Pikachu. Hana awed the little Pokémon. She came to Sakura's side and picked him up.

"No doubt Felicia and Orochi would adore you a lot!" she cooed. "Speaking of, there are others who'd like to meet you!"

("Really?") Checking the scenery, Ash became imbued with nostalgia. Ryoma noticed.

"You have a look that says you've been here before, young one," he pointed out. Ash looked to Ryoma from his notice.

"Well, sort of," he replied. "This reminds me of a few places like Ecruteak City, Fuchsia City… I remember a setting in a tea ceremony near Ecruteak." Ryoma blinked to the names of the cities but started to see some ideas in his head.

"Then, you should be comfortable here." Believing, Ash bobbed a nod. Suddenly…

"Lord Ryoma!?" a young woman called. Ash and Ryoma turned to a pink-haired girl in a maid outfit coming to the group. Just feet from the growing group, she had her feet tangled. She fell onto her face. Ash and Pikachu cringed at the face-plant.

"Felicia, you need to watch how you walk towards people," Ryoma mulled. Straightening herself out, Felicia removed the dust on her outfit.

"I-I'm sorry, Lord Ryoma," she apologized. Ash and Pikachu had a sense of nostalgia again in seeing Felicia.

'_Is she related to Flora?'_ he wondered. Ryoma started introductions.

"Felicia, I'd like you to meet Ash," he began. "Sakura introduced me to him. Can you see that he has some wear for this?" This made Felicia anxious.

"O-of course!" she replied. She ran off to see what she could find. On her way back, her heel caught a soft divot and she tripped, but got her hands down to prevent herself from planting her face. Pikachu dashed from Hinoka's shoulder and to Felicia.

("You okay?") he asked.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I'm so clumsy!" Pikachu patted Felicia to ease her.

("It's alright…") Feeling better, Felicia picked the Pokémon from the ground.

"Thank you. Let's head in and find something." She walked in one of the houses with Pikachu occupying her shoulder.

"She came with Corrin after hearing what happened to him in Nohr," Ryoma explained. Ash nodded and turned to Ryoma.

"I've been told by Sakura how Corrin was born here," he recalled.

"Yes, but our father was murdered by Garon. Our mother, Mikoto, took care of us until assassins ended her life." Ash wanted to make a positive spin for the Hoshidans. That's when he spotted a cross.

"That's her grave?" Turning to the cross, Ryoma nodded. This made Ash approach and face Mikoto's grave. Within a minute, he was on a knee and prayed. Sakura saw the act and awed the respect.

"Oh gods…" she muttered. "He's showing respect to our mother…" Ash was done praying when a roar was overheard. All looked up to a giant white bird with a long neck and long tail flapped its wings as it descended.

"Reina's back!" muttered Takumi. Ash blinked at the bird, thinking it's the name.

"That flying creature's Reina?" he guessed.

"That flying creature's called a kinshi," Ryoma corrected. "Reina's its rider." When the kinshi landed, Ash saw the head with flowing feathers from the eyebrows. Hopping off was a blue-haired woman in a gray robe with shoulder guards and a gold crest behind her head. Most notably, she had an X scar between her nose and eyes. "How was the latest hunt?"

"I got some good game after some time out," she smiled. "But Prince Ryoma, are you doing your best to protect the family? I got wind that the dear princess was lost."

"Not for long. Someone helped bring her back and we're meeting him today." Reina looked to Ash and came over.

"A fine young man we have here, and in garb I've never seen." She removed Ash's cap for an examination. "I wouldn't wearing a helmet this light." Regardless, she placed the cap on her head. "Though, I can see some usage for bright or rainy days." Ash sighed to the cap's criticism.

"My Trainer's Cap isn't meant for war," Ash corrected. Everyone became curious as Reina returned the cap.

"Trainer?" repeated Hana.

"Right," Ash confirmed. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer. Felicia's got Pikachu inside but I do have a few others." He threw his balls up and released his Pokémon. Ash introduced each Hoshidan to his Pokémon as Reina knelt to stroke Swellow under his beak.

"I wouldn't mind flying around with this bird on my kinshi," she wished. Swellow looked to the kinshi who's checking Ash out by getting a closer look. Sakura giggled to Torkoal as Takumi sensed something about Grovyle.

"This one is one I may wanna test my arrows on," he pondered. "Can you shoot anything?" Deciding to demonstrate, Grovyle spat a volley of seeds like a machine gun. "Well, I can't shoot my arrows that fast. We work together, we may be good." Grovyle nodded to the promise. Suddenly, there were giggles. The kinshi nuzzled with Ash's cheek.

"I guess I made a friend!" he laughed, tickled by the kinshi's feathers. It then nibbled on his ear. "Hey, easy!" Everyone watching, they began to see Ash and the kinshi becoming friends.

"How about that?" chuckled Reina as she reached her bird. "My ride has a new rider." She petted her kinshi to back away. It gave Reina a chance to give Ash a hug. Sakura gawked as she feared an older woman would move for Ash. "I wanted to say that somehow, you're my dream son." Ash blinked in confusion to the confession.

"Dream… son?" he repeated.

"Yes… Of course, I was one of Lady Mikoto's retainers before she was assassinated." Ash's eyes widened and he wasn't sure how to reply. He finally took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for what happened to Mikoto." He hugged Reina as Sakura knew the heartbreak of the kinshi rider as she and Torkoal approached.

"There's a good chance I may be by your side," she suggested. "You've got a good heart and a kind spirit." Ash nodded to Sakura's words. That's when Pikachu came out with a new look. He saw the new woman.

("Who's this hugging Ash?") he squeaked. Ash and Reina turned to Pikachu, wearing a red robe Felicia also came out.

"I found something for the little rodent," she explained. "Doesn't he look adorable?" Reina broke from Ash to see Pikachu.

"Felicia, your maid work has done wonders," she praised. Felicia's face blushed as she laughed. "So, who are you now?" Ash chose to answer.

"That's my first Pokémon and best friend, Pikachu," he named. Reina picked Pikachu up for a closer look.

"I must say that you are a doll to have in bed." Pikachu's blushing cheeks made Reina giggle and hug him. The Mouse Pokémon felt the warmth.

"Master Ash, can I have you fitted?" requested Felicia. Ash turned and started to walk toward Felicia.

"I can show my kinshi to your Pikachu while you're fitted," she offered.

"Of course!" accepted Ash. This made Sakura curious. As soon as the door closed, she moved in with Oboro watching.

"Princess?" she called out. Sakura got to the door but placed an ear on it.

"I have to apologize since I've never worked on someone so young," Felicia confessed.

"It's alright," Ash brushed off. "It's not like I'm being fitted for a tuxedo."

"What are those? And-" The pause made Sakura's interest grow. "What's this?"

"It's my PokéDex. It's a long time ahead of this day and age."

"Can you show me how it works?"

"Sure… once we're done."

"Okay-" The gawking sounds made Sakura press her ear harder on the door. "Is that really your torso?"

"This? What's so special about it?"

"I've seen it on Ryoma and Subaki… but I think you've got the best in store!" Sakura's face became as red as her hair. "Do you exercise often?"

"I walk a lot, I climb, I swim… basic Pokémon Training stuff."

"No way! Not with this fit of a young body!" Hearing so much, images of Ash's body began to run through Sakura's head. The images made her bright red face even brighter… and steam from her ears. Grossly embarrassed and steaming like a tea kettle, Sakura ran away, an idea burned into her mind. What awaited Ash with the new look? With Hinoka staying by Sakura to get the detail, will the princess recover?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	10. Cherry Blossoming

_Chapter 10: Cherry Blossoming_

* * *

Ash was getting dressed with Felicia's help to blend in with Hoshidans. She opened the door to see who's around. Luckily, no one was within earshot. Back inside, she tended to Ash with an oval breastplate tied around his waist. "So, you _were _with Flora?" she asked quietly.

"I was," Ash admitted. "I'm a little shocked that she's your sister."

"I know, right? But that means you got entangled with Nohr…" Ash nodded to Felicia's assessment. "Did Flora break you out of their dungeon?" He shook his head.

"I didn't go into a dungeon. In fact, I was engaged by Elise." This made Felicia gasp, learning about his new role as a fiance. "Then Pikachu and I had to run after Iago attacked us and we fell to our deaths, only to be okay and meet Corrin and Azura. He has the engagement ring Elise gave me." Felicia awed the encounter.

"Hearing that you're engaged to Princess Elise, it would upset Hoshidans."

"That's why I want it to come between us so that they don't attack me for the announcement."

"You have my word. Now, let's finish you up." A little while later, the Hoshidan clan gathered in a dining hall where several dishes were served: grilled fish, miso soup, wrapped crab meat, bowls of rice, tilapia skewers, sushi, a lot of seafood in delectable meals. Sakura looked to an open seat.

"When will Felicia be done with Ash?" she wondered.

"I'm sure she's found the proper wear by now, perfect for this family," Subaki assured. "After all, Pikachu's looking exceptionally cute in his outfit." Hana giggled to Subaki's point.

"Agreed," she accepted. That's when the doors slid open. Felicia stood.

"Everyone, Ash is ready!" she announced. Ash entered wearing a red robe over a long-sleeve white shirt and baggy red pants. Also, he sported a red headband.

"Did I miss anything?" he joked. Sakura's cheeks became beet red at the sight.

"No, and not just the new wardrobe," joked Hinoka. Ryoma smiled as he pointed his hand toward an empty spot near Sakura, further making her quiver. Ash joined the dining while Sakura's eyes couldn't turn away. Sakura's face couldn't stop being red. Reina watched with a smile on her face. As they ate, Ryoma had a question.

"Ash, Sakura told us about you saving her from the dastardly Nohrian princess," he voiced. "Do you mind explaining your heroism?" Sakura gasped to Ryoma's request.

"I… wouldn't exactly say that I 'saved' Sakura," he admitted. "More of I stopped the two from fighting before they got hurt." He sat up to compose himself. "See, Pikachu and I got done with the Hoenn Region back in our world and on our way home when we heard her and Princess Elise – she told me her name – and before long, they're about to fight when I stepped in. Of course, this was before I learned of the war you two were having." To Takumi, Ash was helping the enemy.

"So you helped a Nohrian?" he accused. "I don't care that it was their princess, you don't-"

"Takumi!" shouted Reina. Takumi turned to the knishi flier.

"What!?"

"Ash said that he didn't know about the war before he intervened. He mainly stopped the two from fighting. It's best to hear the reason behind his method of peace." Takumi wasn't willing to accept such a reason.

"I didn't know that we left our world," Ash continued. "There are laws that violence among people is prohibited." This made Ryoma and Takumi realize the reason of Ash's peace to both princesses.

"You were merely following a law," Ryoma studied. "Well... Learning now, I understand the circumstances you were forced under." Ash nodded to which Takumi understood the dilemma.

"I do wish that you helped Sakura back here instead of going with Nohr…" he muttered. Sakura heard Takumi and shouted a lie.

"How if they captured him!?" she fibbed. Takumi and Ash gawked to the retort.

"You were captured!?" repeated Ryoma. "But how did you escape?" That left Ash struggling with a lie of his own. He did have a confession.

"I'll admit, I was at Nohr and served for them after Xander and Elise took me," he explained. "But then I got a letter from Elise telling me to escape. I did when her father ordered an attack on me." Hearing this, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. Her lie seemed to pay off. Just then, someone pounced at Ash's back.

"Sorry I'm late but who's this!?" an excited blond young woman asked. She hugged Ash while wearing a red robe and skirt that nearly reached her knees. There was also a pair of fox ears protruding from the top of her head.

"What the-!?" gawked Ash. The others saw the young woman with the large fox ears as she sneaked a few licks to his face.

"Selkie!" gawked Hana. Selkie quickly gave Ash a kiss, further upsetting Sakura and Hana. "Not on our guest!"

"What!?" whined Selkie. "I wanted to check in on you guys and you have this young warrior here! When did he come? Is he your kid, Ryoma?" The lord gawked to the guess.

"D-Don't be so absurd!" he shuttered. "He's Ash, and just came today." Selkie coiled around Ash with a sly smirk and itching his cheek with a sharp fingernail.

"I see…" she understood before noticing Pikachu. "…And that mouse is also his?" Hearing her mentioning him, Pikachu looked over to Selkie. Suddenly, the young woman dove across the table, tackled him to nuzzle cheek-to-cheek. "I want it! Let me! It's too cute!"

("Someone help!") cried Pikachu.

"Hey, take it easy!" urged Hinoka. "Pikachu doesn't like that!" Selkie stopped and removed her face from Pikachu's.

"It's a what?" she gawked. Pikachu wasn't happy about getting a hard nuzzle. Ash noticed the fox ears as well.

"Who's she and what's with the ears?" he questioned. Takumi offered an explanation.

"Selkie's a Kitsune, which explains her ears of a fox," he detailed. "She's the daughter of another Kitsune, Kaden, and an Oni Savage, Rinkah." He turned to Selkie. "Speaking of, are they still hunting?" Petting Pikachu's head gently now, Selkie nodded to Takumi's curiosity.

"I see," Ryoma understood. "Will we see them soon?" Selkie shrugged to the lord's question. Ash was just as curious about Selkie and her parents.

"So, I'm guessing that Selkie and Kaden are not in the war with Nohr?"

"No, Ash," Subaki corrected. "It'll look odd when you see Kaden and Rinkah. They'll look the same age as Selkie. You'll see." Ash and Pikachu could only wonder. After dinner, Reina had an idea in mind.

"Lord Ryoma, I would like to have Ash with me tonight as-" she started but Hinoka cut her off.

"Not so fast, Reina!" she opposed. "I'd rather have him in Corrin's room or a guest room for tonight." Ryoma nodded to Hinoka's suggestion.

"Agreed," he confirmed. "I do want to discuss a few other items before we tuck ourselves in. Perhaps another night…" Reina moaned, disappointed to Ryoma's judgment.

"Very well…" she quietly accepted. At nightfall, all but five had gone to huts to retire for the night. A brunette girl in a battered brown robe and a flower in her hair held Pikachu while Ryoma was with Sakura behind a closed door. Ash stayed outside the door. The brunette approached Ash with a request.

"Is it alright if I have your Pikachu tonight?" she requested. Seeing Pikachu comfortably in the brunette's arms, Ash smiled.

"He seems fine with it, Mozu," he nodded. Then, he frowned. "And, I'm sorry for what happened to your village." Mozu whimpered but nodded back.

"Thank you. I wish I could've done more to protect it when the Faceless attacked. Still, being with Lord Ryoma and his Hoshidan siblings… they've given me new meaning." Pikachu patted Mozu's arm for comfort.

("It's okay…") he squeaked. It prompted Mozu to pet Pikachu's head. The door opened and Sakura exited with a concern on her face.

"Something wrong?" asked Ash. Sakura shook her head.

"Nothing significant…" she denied. Ash wasn't sure of buying it. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out with Mozu and Pikachu tailing. Ryoma found Ash, his time to enter.

"Ash?" he called. Ash turned to Ryoma. "I understand that you train a lot. Is it alright if I see your training firsthand?" To Ash, he thought it was about Pokémon training.

"With my Pokémon?" he guessed.

"Not quite… If you did stop Sakura and Elise from fighting, I want to see some of it when we practice." Now, Ash shuttered at the chance to show combat prowess.

"I-I see… I'll try to keep up with you." A nod from Ryoma told Ash to prepare. Felicia arrived.

"Are you done tonight, Lord Ryoma?" she wondered.

"Yes, Felicia," Ryoma confirmed. "You may escort Ash to the guest room." Felicia bowed before leading Ash out. Sometime later, Felicia opened a room to where Ash spotted a bed and a small fireplace.

"This is the guest room, Ash," she displayed. Looking inside, Ash nodded and entered.

"Thanks, Felicia," he praised. Felicia bowed to Ash, but as she turned to leave, her boot dug into the ground. Reacting fast, Ash rushed to her side. "I gotcha!" Before her face smacked the floor, Ash grabbed and pulled her arm upward. She stopped a couple of feet from the ground before being helped up by Ash. "You okay?" Grateful, Felicia's eyes watered.

"I'm sorry! I'm so clumsy!" Reaching her shoulder, Ash patted Felicia on the shoulder to comfort her.

"Just relax… I'm sure everything will work out." Felicia wiped tears away and smiled.

"Thank you… and goodnight." She walked away as Ash settled in for the night. The next morning after breakfast and tea, Ash came out with his swords from Nohr. Ryoma had his sword out, one Ash gulped to with nostalgia.

"That's a lot bigger than what one trainer had when I ran into him on my third day as a trainer," he pointed out.

"This is Raijinto, one of the weapons forged by the Rainbow Sage," Ryoma explained. "Was there a similar katana that you faced?"

"Yeah, a samurai who interfered with my chance to catch a Weedle." Takumi also emerged with a tall curved bow. It was white and seemed to have been forged from a bone. It also had no bowstring.

"Brother, you want to work on his reaction?" he asked. Aimed at Ryoma, a bowstring appeared from a light.

"Indeed," Ryoma confirmed. "Give me your best shot!" Ash backed away as Mozu and Pikachu watched.

"My Fujin Yumi has yet to fail me in real combat." He pulled the bow which an arrow appeared out of nowhere, glowing blue. Releasing, another arrow appeared and he fired again and again, at rapid speed. Ryoma readied his Raijinto and slashed the arrows away. Each deflected arrow vanished. After a string of arrows in about 40 seconds, Takumi rested Fujin Yumi. "Of course, it has yet to touch Ryoma…" The lord sheathed Raijinto. Ash awed the defense Ryoma portrayed.

"Whoa…" he gulped. "No wonder you're the lord…" Ryoma nodded with a chuckle.

"Let's see how you do," he advised. Ash nodded as he got to the line. He faced Takumi.

"Ready, Ash?" he warned.

"Fire away!" ordered Ash as he brought out his small bronze sword. Takumi readied Fujin Yumi. Sakura and Hinoka came to watch. Takumi fired the first arrow to which Ash deflected the arrow. Takumi fired some more. Ash's reaction time became faster and closer to his head. Suddenly, he lost his balance, stumbling with the weight of his new breastplate pulling him forward. Takumi fired another round which Ash spun around and caught before falling to the ground. Sakura raced to Ash's side.

"Ash!?" she called out. Ash clutched his hand, the one that caught the arrow.

"AH!" he cringed. His hand was singed and bloodied, his palm having cuts just under his fingers. "What the heck!?" Sakura pried Ash's hand open and the wound he suffered.

"I can tell that it hurts. Let me help you!" She brought her staff out and waived it over his hand. Ash watched as a rain of sparkles showered his wound. Within a few seconds, the burn and cuts on his hand began to vanish. A minute later, Ash's hand looked and felt good as new.

"Whoa!" Sakura reached for his hand to give Ash a lift. "What just happened?" Reina came to Ash, concern shown on her face.

"Are you okay, Ash?" she gulped. Ash gripped his healed hand, moving normally.

"It feels better than before," he awed. He turned to Sakura. "Thanks! I like to know what you did!" Sakura's face became beet red from the compliment. This made Ash and Reina concerned. "You okay?" Sakura backed away, embarrassment starting to form.

"Sakura, he's complimenting you!" told Reina. Finally, Sakura stopped and bowed.

"I-I'm sorry!" she apologized. "I-I didn't know how to react." Ash placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder to calm her.

"Relax…" he eased. "It's all okay…" Finally, Sakura relaxed.

"I shouldn't be so nervous, especially around my family." Aiding her nerves, Ash hugged Sakura… but that made her shake somewhat violently. "A-Ash!?" Feeling the shivers, Ash broke away from Sakura, her shakes resolving. Mozu came over to help Sakura.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "He tried to make you comfortable." Sakura looked to Mozu.

"My h-heart began to race…" she stuttered. "H-He was so… close, I b-blacked out for a moment." Hearing, Hinoka snickered to Sakura's dilemma.

"Seems the princess has a heart for our visitor," she teased.

"Seems like it is!" agreed Selkie. Sakura's face got redder. Hana came to Sakura.

"Why don't you get some rest," she suggested. She guided Sakura to get a refreshment. After a few minutes, Ryoma unsheated Raijinto. Ash had to ask about Ryoma's weapon.

"If the Rainbow Sage forged Raijinto and Fujin Yumi from one dragon, how many more were forged?" he wondered. Sakura was back outside with Pikachu in her arms and Selkie and Hinoka by her sides.

"From what I read in history, the First Dragon's bones forged five of them," Ryoma recalled. "We know three and hold two: my Raijinto and Takumi's Fujin Yumi. Corrin has Yato and Nohr holds the other two." Ash remembered but didn't try to say of Xander's Siegfried. "Hold Raijinto so that you can feel the power." Handed, Ash held Raijinto. Ash felt the weight of Ryoma's katana.

"Suddenly, I can feel the weight of this. Being strong, you have no problem with this sword."

"Perhaps so, but I've also had training. As a trainer yourself, you've felt the weight of your creatures' attacks, right?" Ash brought out one of his Pokéballs and glanced to it. The Pokéball had a lightning bolt sticker. Ryoma noticed. "That ball's different from the balls you threw up before." Ash had a simple explanation.

"It's Pikachu's Pokéball. The moment Pikachu emerged as my first Pokémon, he didn't want to go back inside. Even when Team Rocket threatened us… or when we were trapped in a cave during an intense blizzard… Pikachu's like me, stubborn." Hearing Ash, Sakura looked to Pikachu.

"Is this true?" she asked.

("I don't like being stuck inside that,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash brought out his PokéDex which startled Sakura. Ash hit a few buttons before a Pokéball emerged on the screen. Ryoma became amused.

"A Pokémon trainer can carry up to six Pokémon at a time, and Pokémon rest inside a Pokéball like what's displayed," it computed.

"What devilry is this-" Ryoma gawked before it spoke more.

"However, there are Pokémon who hate being 'stored' in a Pokéball. One reason could be claustrophobia." This made Ryoma question the wording.

"Claustrophobia?" he repeated.

"It means someone who can't stand closed places, where there's so little room," Ash summarized. "I had a friend teach me about it."

"I see, but I mean that magic tome." The real item made Ash stutter a little.

"Well… I do come from a different dimension, if the clothes I wore wasn't much of a dead giveaway." Ash wanted to explain the PokéDex as Hinoka huddled with Sakura.

"So, that's the reason…" Hinoka whispered.

"Is it wrong for me to?" worried Sakura.

"No, no… I think it's a great thing. You have a better chance than that Nohrian princess."

"I-I do?"

"Come on… you can't wait, you need to come forward. I know Selkie will steal him if you don't do anything." Sakura bit her lip as she wondered about a method. After some hours of training with some weapons and agility with Takumi's and Ryoma's help, not to mention dinner, Ash and Pikachu were ready to call it a night. Hinoka approached Ash with a request. "Ash, can I watch over Pikachu tonight?" Ash was a little curious to the request.

"Any reason?" he wondered.

"I wanted to show Pikachu my Pegasus so that she's better acquainted with you tomorrow when I introduce you two. I figure if my Pegasus will let you ride at least once, she'll understand the smell since you two are inseperable." Ash now thought about it, only for Pikachu to decide.

("She won't bite, right?") he wondered. Hinoka petted Pikachu to relax.

"I'll be with you so don't worry," she comforted. Ash believed Pikachu's safety was no concern.

"Alright, I'd like to see your Pegasus without attacking me," he wished.

"You got it. Goodnight." After that, Hinoka left for her Pegasus as Ash let out a huge yawn. Reina saw and heard Ash and clutched his shoulders.

"Someone's tired," she teased. Hearing who's behind him, Ash turned to see Reina supporting him.

"Reina?" he weakly guessed.

"I gotcha… Let's go." Reina escorted Ash to a bedroom and laid him down after removing some armor and clothes from him. She helped tuck Ash into bed while she removed some of her armor, slipping into a silk purple kimono. Ash's eyes weighed a ton, he could barely keep them open. Suddenly, Reina rolled into the blankets as well as she began to sing a lullaby, her arms coiled around . It did the job as Ash was fast asleep. Reina couldn't help but smile as she watched Ash sleep. Stroking his wild hair, Reina planted a kiss to Ash's cheek. Finally, she fell asleep herself. Two quick days for Ash and Pikachu and Hoshido had welcomed them with open arms. Could riding on a Pegasus be as thrilling as riding on a wyvern?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Letting it Flies

_Chapter 11: Letting it Flies_

* * *

It's the new morning in Hoshido. Ash began to wake from the morning sun as he felt warmer than when he slept. He looked down to find arms around his torso, and breathing to the back of his neck. _'__Oh no…'_ he thought. _'Not again…'_ He turned his head as much as possible to find Reina snug on his back. It confirmed Ash's thoughts and made his nerves grow. _'First, Camilla and now, Reina? Just how many want to __consider me a son?' _That's when he noticed Reina wasn't holding him as tightly as Camilla. He rolled out of bed and stepped outside, knowing he had a full schedule ahead. He looked to Reina, still asleep. He realized that unlike Camilla's morning chaos, Reina was peaceful. He stepped outside to enjoy the morning sun. Taking a breath of fresh air, Ash smiled. Suddenly, Reina appeared behind him and embraced another hug, surprising the trainer. "Reina?"

"Morning, Ash," she welcomed as she gave Ash a kiss to the cheeks. It made Ash realize how much different Reina was to Camilla.

'_Okay, she's not Camilla. She's not as wild.'_ Later on after breakfast, Ash was led to a stable by Hinoka who had Pikachu on her shoulder. "I'm positive that you'll be riding my Pegasus after meeting Pikachu," she informed.

"You sound positive," Ash noticed. The three of them arrived at the stable where the Pegasus was having its own breakfast. Hinoka petted the Pegasus' head.

"How's my steed this morning?" The Pegasus neighed to the soft petting. It took a break from eating to see Ash and Pikachu. Ash approached and offered to pet the winged horse. The Pegasus hoofed back. It snorted, a warning for Ash to back off.

"This reminds me of Lara's Ponyta when I tried to pet that." Hinoka gasped to the name.

"Is she a Nohrian!?"

"No, she's a rancher back home with her Pokémon. It's now a Rapidash." He brought out his PokéDex and selected Rapidash. "Here it is." Hinoka looked as well as the Pegasus, somewhat curious.

"Rapidash, the Fire Horse Pokémon," it registered. "Rapidash is the evolved form of Ponyta. At full speed, Rapidash's hooves barely touch the ground." Hinoka's eyes barely stayed in her head.

"A blazing… unicorn…" she muttered. "Wow…" This told Hinoka more about Ash. "So, you've ridden horses before coming here?"

"Well, a horse, a Charizard, a Lapras…"

"Okay, more Pokémon that you can ride, I gotcha." Seeing how close the Pegasus was, Ash tried again to pet it and made contact. It responded with a kick that launched Ash out of the stable. Hinoka and Pikachu raced out to see if Ash was okay. "Ash?" The trainer staggered to a seat to which Hinoka had to apologize. There was a huge dent with the plate. "So much for the experiment. You got along fine with her, why not him?"

("I'm not sure,") Pikachu shrugged. Hinoka helped Ash back to his feet. A little while later, Ash and Pikachu reached Takumi who laid a few bows onto the ground.

"Hey, ready to aim?" he asked. Circular targets hung on trees. Ash and Pikachu eyed the targets at different heights and distances.

"So, this is what we're shooting at?" the trainer asked.

"Indeed. I practice everyday before I use Fujin Yumi." He picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows with bronze heads. "How good is your aim?" Ash brought out a Pokéball to show Takumi.

"This is an empty Pokéball, so no Pokémon are involved." He eyed a target which was the third closest. Ash cocked his arm back like a pitcher on the mound. "Go, Pokéball!" He heaved the Pokéball which reached his target. The ball nailed the target, rocking the wood it was designed out of. Takumi nodded to his arm strength and accuracy.

"I think you'd be great for a javelin." The item left Pikachu a little confused. Takumi made the glow emerge to his Fujin Yumi. An arrow formed. He pulled the string of light before firing it. The arrow of light destroyed the target, making splinters from the impact. "My Fujin Yumi isn't a normal bow to shoot with. It bonds with the spirit energy. Those it deems unworthy cannot wield its destructive properties." He brought up another bow which was a lot smaller. "These yumis can only shoot normal arrows, but they also have different strengths and ranges. This short yumi can't hit a target from yards away." He pointed to the furthest target which was also hung the lowest. Takumi handed the yumi and an arrow to Ash. He pulled the bowstring back, not able to reach his face. He soon realized the issue.

"I can see why… you can't get enough pull on the string." He aimed for a new target, spotting the highest from the tree. He loaded the arrow the same way Takumi's arrow came out, but noticed that the arrow had a slip at the tail. He fitted the slip to the bowstring and aimed. He looked to the target and released. The arrow hit the target, but it was at the lower corner. Ash bobbed a nod to the arrow hitting the target.

"Aright, not bad for your first shot. No one's gonna get it on their first try." Ash laughed to the shared information.

"Tell that to Max." The retort had Takumi befuddled.

"Who?" The name made Pikachu remember.

("You mean with the fishing master?") he squeaked. Takumi handed Ash a larger yumi.

"Max traveled with me in Hoenn…" Ash explained. "And he wasn't old enough to train Pokémon."

"There's an age limit to be a trainer?" asked Takumi.

"Yeah, ten years old. You can easily pass for one. Anyway, we came across a fishing 'legend' and Max showed him up with everything. I was laughing at the inside and tried not to embarrass him anymore than he already was." He pulled the bowstring back to where it was adjacent to his face. "He tends to speak his mind." Taking aim, Ash eyed the target which was smaller than other targets. Releasing, the arrow flew from the yumi. It missed the target and Ash grunted… but then another groan sounded before a thud. It didn't sound like anything Ash had heard.

"That's not good… Let's go check." Takumi led Ash and Pikachu to find a muscular gray, decrepit-skinned man with an iron mask hiding the face. Ash's arrow had pierced the neck, dead center. "A Faceless… man-made mindless monsters from Nohr." To Ash, he inadvertently killed a Faceless. "That was an impressive shot, Ash. You killed a monster before it attacked our home." Ash wasn't sure if he should be proud for the death of the Faceless. "You may be worth Sakura's hand… if I deem so." Ash and Pikachu blinked before returning to practice. After about two hours, Ash had used all the yumis except for the Fujin Yumi. After his time with archery, Ash and Pikachu headed to the dining hall when they heard music. Strings… To Ash and Pikachu, it seemed a little familiar.

"Another slow guitar…?" he asked.

("It's not a violin,") Pikachu realized. It led them to Sakura's room as the Pokémon knocked on the door. ("Sakura?") Hearing Pikachu, Sakura stopped playing.

"Pikachu?" she recognized. She reached and opened the door, only to also find Ash among the doorway. She balked, nearly falling onto a stringed instrument on a board. The instrument had a baker's dozen strings from one end to the other in different lengths from the shortest on top to the longest on the bottom. Ash came to Sakura's side and offered his hand.

"Here you go…" he insisted. Sakura retracted her arm seeing Ash's offered hand. Ash and Pikachu blinked in confusion. "What's up?" After a minute, Sakura reached for and grabbed Ash's hand. Her heart raced and she clutched her chest, bringing fear to Ash and Pikachu. "Are you okay!? Do we need to get a-" Sakura's hand came up to his face. She slowed her labored breathing and began to relax.

"I-I'm sorry… my heart tends to race when I'm near you." Hearing Sakura's explanation, Ash sighed. "Please don't think of me as… awkward." Ash smiled and allowed Pikachu to be carried by her.

"Just relax. I'm not doing anything but visiting and hearing music." Listening, Sakura turned to her instrument.

"You were listening to me playing my koto?" The instrument made Ash and Pikachu blink.

"Ko… to…" Ash knelt to the koto and saw the build. "This is a… koto?"

"Yes… I play the koto while we aren't in battle. I've loved how the koto is constructed and how it sounds." Ash sat down and Pikachu joined on his lap.

"Can you play some?" A smile came from Sakura. She began to strum the koto. The music from the koto was elegant. "Must be hard to play this instrument."

"With 13 strings, it's a trial and error… but I've practiced it for years, so I have a hang of it." She continued to play the koto with an alluring rhythm. It began to delve on Ash and Pikachu's consciousness.

'_Not again…' _After a few minutes, Ash and Pikachu collapsed. Sakura saw the trainer and Pokémon fall and became scared.

"Ash!? Pikachu!?" She ran out, looking for something to stir them. About an hour later, Ash and Pikachu began to stir. Ash's eyes opened, finding Reina above him. His head was on his lap.

"What?" he groaned.

"Morning, sunshine," Reina teased. Pikachu saw Sakura who was giggling at the boys who slept.

"I now wish I was with you at night!" she laughed. "You actually look cute!" This made Ash red in embarrassment.

"Oh boy…" he muttered. The girls chuckled. Night started to fall and after a day of traveling around Hoshido and training, Ash and Pikachu found the bathhouse and soaked themselves inside. They're relaxing and feel at peace.

("The tea leaves they have…") noticed Pikachu. ("It feels nice…") Hearing the happy squeaks, Ash knew Pikachu's having a good time.

"That goes for the both of us-" Ash started before he heard feet slapping the puddled floor. This made Ash a bit defensive when he turned. There, he saw Reina without anything on her but a towel. Her hair had been free of restraints as she came closer to the bath.

"How's the water?" she asked as she removed her towel. Ash watched in shock as he saw a young and somewhat busty woman with a few scars among her torso and waist. Ash gawked to the young Reina now approaching his back. He couldn't mutter a word out with the shock. As she entered the bath, she was behind and reeled Ash to her breasts. "Take a deep breath. I bet it's hard to keep composure with a woman like me who wants to help clean you." A few seconds later, Ash breathed to relieve himself.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't… It's kind of a surprise to see your innocence emerging… and cute, too." Ash blinked to her wording.

"Innocence… That's not the same thing I remember."

"How so?" Outside, Sakura, Hinoka, Hana and Oboro had towels around their skinny bodies. They open the door where they hear Ash and Reina talking.

"Sounds like Ash and Reina are bathing," Oboro noticed. Sakura blushed, a shriek of knowing Ash was in the bath.

"Ash!?" she gulped. Hinoka got behind and pushed Sakura to the bath.

"Let's go," she urged. All four reached the bath, but Sakura gasped at Ash in the tub. She hid behind Hinoka.

"Don't let me near him!" she shrieked. Hana came to Sakura and allowed Hinoka to enter the bath.

"Come on, Sakura!" she urged. "We know how close you want to be with Ash." She and Oboro forcefully escorted Sakura to the bath and pushed to the water. That wasn't all. Hinoka undid her towel and revealed Sakura's bare, slender body, her breasts somewhat large but not to Reina's size. Sakura caught herself before standing up from the water and Ash's nose squirted blood. The girls closed the door after taking the towel.

"Hana!" yelled Sakura as she turned back to the door. "Oboro!" Ash covered his nose to keep the blood from spilling into the bath.

'_Okay, it's not so bad as when Camilla and Elise did this to me,'_ he thought. He looked to Sakura as Reina came to her as she hid her rather moderate-size breasts from Ash while looking red from embarrassment. _'Innocence… Suddenly, I get Reina_.' Ash wiped the blood with a towelette Pikachu brought.

"Come on, Sakura," Reina urged. "You can bathe with Pikachu if you want." Before Sakura could breathe in calm, Reina saw Ash's back turned. A plan unfolded. She looked to her back. Nothing but some bathwater. "Looks like there's some dirt on your back." Sakura gawked to Reina's lie.

"There is?" she bought.

"I can reach it but we need to be deeper in the bath." Her hands on Sakura's shoulders, Reina escorted her to Ash while her head wasn't looking at him. Ash recovered but when he turned around, Sakura was in front of him. Sakura had her arms out and embraced Ash who can't help but catch her. With blood trickling down his face, Sakura's mind sped and she couldn't help but awe at his muscular tone as she gulped to her crush's reaction.

"A-Are you okay?" she shuttered. Reina had Pikachu and scrubbed him to his delight.

"J-Just fine…" stuttered Ash.

"A-Are you sure? Your nose is-" It made Ash want to come clean.

"W-Well, your… uh, I mean that I haven't seen a figure like yourself. It also helps that you're Hoshido's princess and… now I have my heart running laps." Hearing Ash's returned confidence, Sakura eased as well.

"Then again, I can tell you take great care of your body. You may be able to lift Takumi and I may not be a problem." Ash giggled to Sakura's beliefs.

"You're caring yourself. After all, you got worried over my nosebleed. Makes me wonder how Brock does it without his nose leaking?" Feeling better, Sakura's arms linked around Ash and hugged him. He felt her breasts pressing his chest and a leg around his waist.

"Thank you!" Hinoka, Oboro and Hana joined the bath, thinking their mission was a success and bathed alongside. The three girls had slim figures, but their breasts were smaller than Sakura's, though bigger than Elise's, except for Oboro. Her breasts were not as big as Sakura's, there were bigger than Hinoka's and Hana's. After the bath, all came out and night had fallen. That's when Sakura had a request. "Ash, can I ask you something?" Ash and Pikachu turned to the Hoshian princess.

"What's up?" With a second to think, Sakura pointed to Pikachu.

"Is it possible if I sleep with Pikachu tonight?" The request made Ash smile.

"Of course. I'm sure my buddy will keep you company." Pikachu leaped to Sakura's arms who giggled. They broke after wishing each other goodnight. Ash began to feel better about Princess Sakura and vice versa. What else could link the two together?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Pleasured Pains

_Chapter 12: Pleasured Pains_

* * *

The new day had started as Ash, Sakura and Pikachu came to a lake. Ash eyed the lake as he journeyed onto the pier. He looked out to the lake as he envisioned Corrin and Azura coming together. He heard the song Azura played in his head. "The ocean's great waves…" he remembered. "I wonder if the waves she mentioned are our actions." As he had a mental picture of Corrin and Azura meeting each other. Sakura played with Pikachu, running along the pathway. Pikachu ran up Sakura's back and leaped high into the air. Sakura positioned herself under Pikachu, catching him with barely any effort.

"So playful about you!" she cooed. "How I wish to have a Pokémon as playful!"

("There are some if you look,") Pikachu giggled. Sakura's smile shared Pikachu's. The two were together last night. Ash wasn't paying attention as he had his eyes closed in deep thought.

'_It's almost the same way Pikachu and I met Sakura and Elise,'_ he minded. _'Then again, it's also how I met Misty. Man don't I have a way with finding people near water…'_ While he reminisced, a yelp echoed. It broke Ash out of his mindset and turned to Sakura holding her foot while lying sideways on the ground with Pikachu in some shock.

("Princess!") he gasped. Ash rushed from the pier to Sakura's downed body.

"Sakura!" he called. Sakura's whimper told Ash that she was in pain. "What hurts?" Sakura grasped her foot to condense the pain.

"My foot!" she winced. Seeing the clutched foot, Ash acted fast and undressed the stocking to her injured foot. Sakura gawked in shock as she had Ash undressing her leg. He examined the foot's condition and noticed it being a bit red around the ball of the ankle. He rubbed the red splotch and she winced.

"Looks like you twisted your ankle good." He began to massage the foot around the ball of the ankle. He rubbed and jostled the foot to straighten and loosen any discomfort while Sakura's face bled red at Ash having contact with her. He tore one of his sleeve off, then sliced the sleeve the long way before dunking the piece in water. After about a minute, he returned to Sakura and wrapped the ankle. "That should be it for now. How do you feel?" Sakura's face was blood red and she couldn't mutter a word. This puzzled Ash and Pikachu. "Uh, Sakura?" She remained silent, still horribly shocked. Pikachu patted Sakura's arm but she didn't react. To Ash, a twisted ankle may not have been her only injury. "How about your other foot? Is it twisted or-"

"Stop!" she snapped. Ash stopped before touching her other leg. She looked about to cry. "I-I'm sorry… I-I haven't really… recovered from yesterday's bath. I'm so incredibly nervous!" Ash sighed before standing up.

"Let's get you back to get medicine for that ankle. Can you stand?" He offered his hand to Sakura before she reached out. Lifted, Sakura was on her feet for a split second. She couldn't put weight on the foot and she fell onto Ash's chest. He caught her and held her up with all his strength. This made Sakura shriek. Her body shook wildly to the embrace of herself and Ash together. "It's okay! Calm down!" Sakura took deep breaths. After a minute, she hugged Ash. After a minute, Ash slung Sakura's arm around his neck with the wrapped foot hanging up off the ground. "Think you can put some weight on your foot?" Sakura looked to her foot and gingerly lowered it to the ground. She pressed her foot down. She ached at the pain but it wasn't as cringing.

"I think I can walk but it still hurts." Her verbal status allowed Ash to help her back.

"Alright, let's take it one step at a time. I won't drop you."

"Please, don't." The two walked side-by-side as Sakura's foot started to gain strength. Just as Felicia saw the two with Pikachu behind, she noticed the foot wrapped up.

"Princess!" she gasped as she ran to Sakura's aid… only to trip and fall on her face. She recovered and soon reached Sakura. "What happened?"

"I was playing with Pikachu when I twisted my foot," she admitted. "It's not as bad as when it happened." They entered a house where Felicia examined the injury as Hinoka and Ryoma arrived.

"Sis!" she gasped. Everyone turned to the new arrivals as Hinoka reached Sakura.

"Hinoka, it's okay!" she tried to reason. "It's my fault, I twisted my foot and hurt myself. Ash treated my injury and I'll be fine." Hinoka and Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief.

"I dare not stain Rajinto with the blood of an innocent," he warned. Hinoka knelt down to see Pikachu.

"You didn't do anything brash that hurt our sister, did you?" she pondered. Pikachu's fear rose to any punishment she would give him.

("D-Don't h-hurt me…") he nervously gulped. Hinoka grabbed Pikachu and lead him outside.

"Let's go for a ride…" she sneered. Pikachu's face read dread. A little later on, Sakura's foot seemed healed as she watched Hinoka flying on her Pegasus with Pikachu on its head. Ash joined Sakura after receiving a javelin from Subaki.

"You look a lot better," he noticed. Sakura yelped before turning around. Her reddened face saw Ash.

"Oh… You were with Subaki, I heard," she noted.

"I was and he let me practice with the javelin. He even went on to say that 'the javelin is the perfect weapon for such the arm that bestows the might and accuracy such as yourself'!" Hearing his imitation of Subaki made Sakura laugh. She calmed down to admit something.

"I've never been as happy as the time Big Brother returned home. Suddenly, he vanishes and here you are. In fact, ever since Elise and I met you and Pikachu… I've taken more of a shine, maybe brighter than the clothes I've donned." Ash awed Sakura's confession. Despite her words, Sakura blushed. "I-I'm never good with words… Why is it only with you?" Ash laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder. She yelped before turning to Ash.

"You're already a great person and a great caretaker to your brothers and sisters. You've done so much that it's no wonder how much respect you've earned here." In a flash, Sakura's arms wrapped around Ash and she hugged him.

"Th- Thank you!" She began to turn her head and her lips were near his cheek. Just before her lips met his face, a shriek echoed. Sakura noticed where it came from and who screamed it. "Hinoka!" Hearing Sakura, Ash gasped at who was with Hinoka.

"Pikachu!" The two rushed to find Hinoka, Pikachu and the Pegasus in a net. Ash and Sakura arrived and spotted the three in a net. A laugh sent their heads to Team Rocket. "Them again!?"

"Like we'd leave Pikachu so prepare for trouble!" started Jessie.

"And we'd ever give up in a target Pokémon?" mocked James. "Make it double!"

"But we won't say anyting else!" warned Meowth. Sakura became fearful of what could happen to Hinoka and her Pegasus but Ash was laughing hard about Jessie's shorter hair than when she was blasted away from Nohr.

"Jessie, that's so ridiculous!" he cackled. Jessie seethed at Ash's laugh of her crimson hair having a tiny ponytail. "I'll admit, it's not as bad as the time the Scyther Swarm gave you that haircut in the Orange Islands."

"Oh, you know well enough what happened!" she snapped. "Besides! We now have Pikachu with interest!"

"Now what are you gonna do!?" challenged James. "I know you'll use Thunderbolt on us!" Ash saw the Pegasus and knew not to take the bait.

"You will not take the Pegasus with you!" demanded Sakura. Team Rocket laughed at them.

"Please… why would we listen to a twerpette with shaky legs?" mocked Jessie. She brought out another bazooka.

"Now who's gonna save yas now!?" sneered Meowth. With a laugh, Team Rocket believed they had the upperhand.

"And people say I'm dense…" he sneered back. "Grovyle, Swellow, I choose you!" Ash threw his Pokéballs and released his Pokémon. Jessie grabbed her balls.

"Seviper, let's show this twerp a lesson!" she commanded. From her ball popped a black snake with a zigzag body and a purple blade for a tail.

"Cacnea, let's fight!" ordered James. Hs Pokéball opened and revealed a round cactus with spikes for legs and small cacti for arms. It also had a crown on top before it hugged James, the needles jabbing into him. He winced in pain. "I said fight, not hug!" Jessie and Meowth looked on with groans. It provided enough of a distraction where Ash unsheathed his sword and sliced the net to shreds, freeing everyone. Sakura's face read delight as Ash helped Hinoka back onto her feet.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack!" he called out. Swellow flew and nailed the snake with a wing, smashing it into Team Rocket. Ash pulled Hinoka and Pikachu from the mess.

"Clever, Ash…" smirked Hinoka. Team Rocket soon rose to their feet, rather upset as Reina came flying in.

"Oh, you'll pay for that!" snarled Jessie. Ash palmed his face.

"Come on, Jessie," he snapped back. "Talk about old!" James removed the living round cactus from his face.

"I know, but we have a reputation!" he claimed.

"Perhaps you need a new reputation," Reina scoffed. Her kinshi stomped on both Jessie and James, pinning them to the ground. Meowth gawked to the giant bird.

"Dat's too big for me to eat!" he stuttered, forgetting Pikachu behind him.

("I'll do something new,") he grinned. When Meowth turned around, Pikachu smashed the Alley Cat Pokémon in the head. He was out on impact as Ryoma entered the fray.

"Are they Nohrians?" he asked.

"Not quite," Ash answered with Sakura by his side. "They're after rare and valuable Pokémon like Pikachu."

"I see… I won't kill them but I'll skin them of the fur they wear." Team Rocket gawked to Ryoma's issue as he drew Raijinto. All that could be heard were screams. About an hour later, the trio were in a far away cell, buck naked and bald. Jessie's screams had no known language to it as James and Meowth hid in the corner and away from her wrath.

"I tink it would've been better off if we stayed at dat other city," Meowth shuttered.

"No, they would've fed us to the wyverns," James hushed. In front of Ryoma's chamber, the Hoshidans gathered around Ash who stood in front of Ryoma.

"Ash, you've done so much for us here in Hoshido," he presented. "You've aided us and even protected the animals that reside around here, including Hinoka's Pegasus, despite the fact that Pegasi hate men." He unsheathed Raijinto while Ash knelt to him. "Ash, as a member of Hoshido, we're bequeathing a title for you: Yūki no shishi, the Lion of Courage." He tapped Raijinto on Ash's right shoulder before swinging it over to his left as Pikachu watched from Mozu's arms. "It is an honor to have you as a Hoshidan, Ash." The Hoshidans cheered in accepting Ash as one of their own. They even had a banquet in his new honor. After dinner, night fell and everyone headed for their rooms and beds. Sakura, exhausted, fell asleep easily. She began to thrash around.

* * *

_(Dream)_

_Sakura watched from the back as Corrin, Azura, Ash and her siblings faced a veil of darkness with glowing yellow eyes. Sakura remained in the back. "We will not fall to this monster!" demanded Ryoma. "Charge!" Out of nowhere, the dragon-like silhouette sprayed volleys of spikes. Hinoka and her Pegasus were skewered repeatedly, Takumi had a few pierce his torso, Ryoma had four embedded through his body and head. Sakura gasped in horror to the carnage placed among her family. Even Corrin and Azura fell to piercing spikes, Corrin in his dragon form and going all over his body. All that stood between Sakura and the monster was Ash as everyone else had perished._

"_You need to run, Sakura!" he demanded._

"_I can't leave your side, my love!" she pleaded._

"_I can hold this thing off to let you-" A shard sliced through Ash's hip and he dropped to a knee. Ash turned back to Sakura. "RUN!" Sakura's legs weren't moving. That's when a spike tore into Ash's chest. Ash's body collapsed, dead from the spike. The silhouette's eyes closed as Sakura's came to Ash. Thinking he could still live, Sakura shook Ash._

"_My love! Wake up! Wake up for me!" Ash didn't move. He was dead. Horrified, Sakura let out a blood-curdling scream. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Sakura's body sprung from the dream, more of a nightmare. She panted in fear, sweat drenching her b. She struggled out of bed. No blood, no loose limbs… She stepped outside. Darkness was illuminated by the moon shining down on Hoshido. She heard snores from Hana, Mozu and Takumi as well. However, she rushed to where Ash was. His light was barely visible through the only window. Inside, Ash and Pikachu were just preparing for bed.

"That was some title Ryoma gave me," Ash reflected. "Lion of Courage… I'm not sure which sounds better for me: that or Dragonheart that Xander offered?"

("Yeah, I'm on the fence between those two,") Pikachu shrugged. Ash did have a bit of regret.

"Probably a good thing I didn't mention seeing Team Rocket in Nohr. Could you imagine their reaction? They would've killed all of us." Pikachu gasped to the reality.

("Why me!?")

"We _were_ in Nohr before coming here. I could've easily lied and said that Jessie, James and Meowth _were_ from there. They would've died by Ryoma's hand. Sure, it would mean no more of those three chasing you around… but they helped us a few times, it wouldn't be right." Pikachu realized Ash's point.

("True… but still, they're getting their just desserts.") Thinking it was still relief for Pikachu, Ash huffed a chuckle.

"At least they're incarcerated… and I think I've seen enough skin for a few years…"

("Yeah, seeing naked Jessie's good enough.") Just as Ash lifted a bedsheet, a knock at the door. Ash blinked before approaching the door and opening it, revealing Sakura, her labored breath apparent.

"Sakura? What's up?" Rather than answer, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ash in a tight hug.

"Thank gods~!" she cried. "You're safe!" She cried on Ash's shoulder, making Ash and Pikachu concerned.

("Sakura, what happened?") asked Pikachu.

"I saw you getting killed! By some monster!" She removed her head from Ash's shoulder. "It was bigger than a Faceless! I wanna say that it was a dragon, an evil dragon! It slew my siblings and then you! It felt so real! I had-" Ash grabbed Sakura's head and lowered it to his chest.

"It's okay…" he assured. "It was just a bad dream."

"But-"

"Just breathe… I'm right here, and so is Pikachu." Sakura sniffled to the relief.

"I don't wanna go back. I wanna stay here. Is that okay?" Pikachu listened and believed she should stay.

("She's trusting you more, partner,") he squeaked.

"I know, Pikachu," he nodded. Ash lifted Sakura's head. "It'll help you if you did stay with us tonight." This brought a smile to Sakura's face.

"Thank you, Ash…" she teared up as she snagged his head and brought it to her face. Her lips made contact with his zigzag under the eye. When she realized where her lips were, she backed her head away. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ash laughed to the sudden kiss.

"What's to be sorry about?" With a happy sigh, Ash guided Sakura to bed and under the sheets. Inside, Sakura wrapped her arms again, holding Ash firmly to herself. Pikachu hopped on top after turning the light out. As a tear trickled down her face, Sakura looked to Ash and noticed his warmth.

'_So, this is what it's like to be sleeping with him… I'm surprised that Reina didn't do anything that one night… I wish this is what the future holds… I want him for life. I want to face any Nohrian who wants him, even Princess Elise.'_ The rest of the night went peacefully. Sakura's now in peace with Ash… and wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(As some of you have noticed, I've closed the poll. When I get done with one of these two stories, the winner, which is "Dinosaur King," will be the next story. Speaking of dinosaurs, I wanna give a big shout out to the Toronto Raptors for their first NBA Championship.)


	13. Sakura's Blessing

_Chapter 13: Sakura's Blessing_

* * *

The new morning rose as Ash, Sakura and Pikachu slept. Sakura's nightmare brought her over to Ash's room to become comfortable. As soon as the sun struck her, Sakura woke and saw Ash still asleep. Sakura awed how he looked sawing logs. _'__This is Ash when he sleeps?' _she thought. _'It's…__adorable! __I don't know if he or Pikachu's more adorable __in their sleep.' _She softly giggled before leaning down and giving Ash a kiss on the zigzag on his face. This stirred Ash to see Sakura, much needed rest accomplished.

"Morning, Sakura," he smiled as Pikachu started to wake himself. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, and I had a dream much easier than the one I woke up in a cold sweat to. It was just us and Felicia as our maid living far away from the war." Pikachu smiled to the dream.

("Felicia can come with us if she wants,") he squeaked. Sakura petted Pikachu's head.

"I'm glad you feel better," Ash believed.

"As do I," Sakura praised. The young pair got dressed and stepped out. Ash joined the rest who began to train. Today, it's Pokémon Training that he started with Ash's Glalie and Corphish.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam on the ground!" he ordered. Glalie fired blue beams to the ground, creating pillars of ice. Takumi awed as he approached the pillars.

"Incredible…" he admired. "And it's cold to the touch."

"Well, it's not called Ice Beam without it being cold," Ryoma shrugged. "Glalie may be a warrior not in need of arms or legs, let alone a weapon. Let's see how thick it is." Unsheathing Raijinto, Ryoma slashed the ice pillars. He sheathed his sword before the pillars fell apart, the slice now apparent. The ice slid off and then crashed into many pieces on the ground. Glalie seemed shocked by this. Corphish looked pale in the event.

"Milord, I think that was a bit much…" sighed Hana.

"In war, Hana… there's no room for mistakes and no reason to go nice on someone," Ryoma retorted. Far from the sight, Sakura was with Felicia who stitched her skirt.

"Done!" she proclaimed.

"Thank you," Sakura acknowledged. That's when she felt ready to talk. "Can I ask you something?" Felicia gawked to the sudden request.

"Uh… sh-sure…" With a deep breath, Sakura's mind was about to come out.

"I had a dream of where Ash, you and I traveled to his world and start new lives away from the violence." Listening, Felicia awed the briefing.

"After spending a long time with Hoshido, I want to see it happen… B-But… I'd rather be with Ryoma…" Sakura seemed rather in awe.

"Wow… I couldn't imagine…" Sakura looked back to Ash as he faced more ice pillars created by his Glalie. Holding the javelin, he pointed one end as Glalie faced his own creation. With a step back and a spin, Ash heaved the javelin with a massive spin that made the weapon into a drill. It carved through the pillars and rested on the ground. This made everyone shocked and awed that their new Hoshidan could do that.

"A javelin throw like that would pierce the toughest shields and armor," Subaki gawked. Ash looked to his hand, awing at his strength.

"Guess lifting Phanpy and Larvitar should've told me how strong I am," he smiled. Watching his strength, Sakura started having another imagination.

"He's got such unbelievable strength that he could carry me in his arms," she dreamed. Felicia chuckled to the idea.

"I've never seen you so motivated by one person," she giggled. Sakura could dream as Oboro and Hinako came to Ash.

"So you two want to have a Pokémon Battle?" he asked.

"Why not?" urged Oboro.

"It could help us when the Nohrians attack again," Hinoka summarized.

"Huh, sounds like something I'd do," Ash snickered. "Alright, I think we can have it since it may have plans for the enemy. So, which Pokémon would you want?" The two made their choices and Sakura finally came out of hiding to address something.

"It's time I'll say it," she trusted herself. Ryoma spotted Sakura and came to her.

"Sakura?" he called. Sakura turned to Ryoma and approached.

"Big brother… I wanted to discuss something with you." It made Ryoma irk his head.

"What's going on? Is it important?"

"Well… to me, at least. See, I've been greatly falling in love for Ash." Ryoma blinked to the confession. "Is it… I don't know, is it too soon to-"

"Sakura!" Hearing her brother, Sakura turned to Ryoma.

"Y-Yes?"

"Is that what your heart feels?" Clutching her chest, Sakura's cheeks was glowing red.

"Y-Yes…" Ryoma bobbed a nod with an idea.

"Listen, follow the dragon vein around your heart and go and tell him…" Listening, Sakura sighed with a smile as Ash, Hinoka, Oboro, Swellow and Grovyle came back.

"What's going on?" asked Takumi.

"We had a talk with Ash," Hinoka spoke up as Pikachu emerged with Mozu. "We asked him if Oboro and I did a Pokémon Battle to demonstrate what Ash does back home." Oboro nodded to Hinoka's claim.

"Is this necessary?" asked Selkie as she arrived with a bag of food. "I mean… I brought food that should last us several days."

"Relax, we can eat afterwards," Hana assured as the Hoshidans formed a circle around Ash, Hinoka, Oboro and the Pokémon. Swellow perched himself on Hinoka's arm while Grovyle stood by Oboro.

"So this is how it breaks down," Ash started as he stood in the middle. "This is a one-on-one Pokémon Battle where Oboro will command Grovyle and Hinoka's got Swellow. I've also given the two movesets for the Pokémon. I'll make the judgment calls." Everyone got ready to watch as Sakura got behind Ash. "Oboro, Grovyle, are you ready?" Oboro smiled to the question.

"Ready!" she called back as Grovyle placed a twig on his beak.

"Hinoka, Swellow, are you ready?" Hearing Ash, Hinoka grinned while Swellow took to the air. Ash had an arm raised before chopping it down.

"Let's go!" Making the first move was Hinoka.

"Let's get in with Wing Attack!" she ordered. Swellow's wings were aglow and Oboro wanted to act quickly.

"Intercept with Leaf Blade!" she countered. Grovyle's leaves began to glow and morphed into curved blades. The two Pokémon swung wing and blade where the collision kicked up smoke and they bounced back. Takumi seemed shocked about the blades on Grovyle's arms.

"The way those blades formed on Grovyle's leafy arms, I assumed he became an assassin," he noticed. Oboro saw an opportunity to strike.

"Now, use Leaf Blade again!" she issued. Grovyle had the Leaf Blade glowing once more and charged at Swellow.

"Then prepare to miss with Double Team!" sneered Hinoka. Swellow cawed as multiple Swellows emerged from thin air and Grovyle's Leaf Blade sliced one. It vanished. Two more were sliced but they vanished as well.

"In that case, use Bullet Seed!" Grovyle began to spew volleys of seeds at a rapid pace. Each Swellow hit vanished. It left one Swellow flying. Hinoka had a plan.

"Swellow, use Peck!" Swellow raced after Grovyle who shot more Bullet Seed. With the order, Swellow pecked the Bullet Seed attack, knocking each seed away. Oboro gawked to Swellow's pecking speed.

"Impressive!" awed Reina. "Swellow's Peck has incredible speed." One more Peck nailed Grovyle. He staggered a little before resetting.

"You alright?" asked Oboro.

("I can continue,") he croaked.

"Alright… let's use Leaf Blade!" The Leaf Blade formed once more at Swellow. Hinoka smirked.

"Use Aerial Ace!" commanded Oboro. Swellow flew at Grovyle who swung Leaf Blade. It looked like a successful strike, but Swellow vanished before he appeared again and nailed Grovyle hard, knocking him down. The Wood Gecko Pokémon stood, pretty shaken. Hinoka was ready for a followup. "Once more!" Swellow prepared for another strike when Oboro had an idea.

"Grovyle, Bullet Seed!" she ordered. Grovyle's Bullet Seed fired before Swellow vanished again. "Now, use Pound on the ground!" Grovyle grinned before slamming the vine to the ground, kicking up dust. Looking, a silhouette emerged. "Finish it with Leaf Blade!" Grovyle's Leaf Blade emerged once more before he slashed. This time, Swellow was tagged and he fell to the ground. Both Pokémon looked to be on the verge of collapse when Ash chose to end it.

"That's it!" he ordered. Grovyle and Swellow sighed in relief that Ash ended the battle. Hinoka and Oboro gawked to the sudden stoppage.

"What gives!?" they snapped. Grovyle and Swellow reached Ash who petted both.

"See, it would be easy to let you two battle until the end but when we don't know when Nohr will attack," he began. "Sometimes, it's easy to get distracted. I know you guys have prepared to face them like I have with my Pokémon." Ryoma came forward with a smile.

"We've suspected your care for your Pokémon was apparent and this proves it," he sympathized. "You do belong with us and we'll make sure of it." Ash smiled to the Hoshidan prince's remark.

"Thanks…" The Pokémon got a chance to see their temporary trainers and praise them.

"I can see that Peck when I thrust my spear about the same thing," Hinoka pictured. "Thanks for the demonstration." Swellow's happy caw brought a smile to her.

"I can see why Ash likes you as a main Pokémon," Takumi realized. "You'd be a great assassin, especially with your speed." Grovyle gawked to the title given. Ash came up to explain.

"Takumi means how you defeat some of the Pokémon back home like Norman's Slaking and Katie's Walrein," he listed. Understanding, Grovyle nodded to the meaning.

"Ash, I beieve there are Pokémon that might work for any of us like Reina and Sakura. Is there one that can be an archer?"

"No, not one I could find. Howeverm there may be some Pokémon that can help out with territory, defense, speed… There are a lot of traits to fit a person's style and more than just battling." Oboro started to picture Ash's words.

"I may imagine a mother Pokémon who would be there to help with my child," Reina wished.

"Hey, there may be like a Miltank or a Latias," Ash replied. Ryoma stayed by Ash as Sakura sheepishly approached.

"Ash, someone wants to talk to you," he brought up. Ash turned to see Sakura fidgeting. She wasn't able to talk at first.

"Something wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

'_Why am I holding back?' _she panicked. _'If I don't tell him my feelings, I can't face him again!' _Finally, she swallowed her pride. "Ash, I know we haven't been together long, but the pounding of my heart won't settle until I confess what it desires…" Finally, she looked Ash in the face. "Ash Ketchum, I love you!" Ash jumped in surprise with her confession.

"Sakura… Is this…?"

"It's true, Ash! All of it, every single word I said! I… deeply, truly… love you with all my heart! If you don't believe my words, maybe this can help!" She then gave Ash a huge kiss to the lips, her tongue twisting to his in a tango. The family cheered to the sudden confession and loving moment.

"Sakura…" teared Hinoka. She broke her kiss to finish the ordeal.

"Please Ash… I want to marry you! Please, let me be your wife!" Ash seemed shocked that Sakura wanted him now after he was engaged to Elise.

"You want me as your loved one?"

"I do! I've always followed my heart and I still will."

"Wow, that yes seems-" Hearing that one word make Sakura smile happily.

"Yes!? Thank you!" She kissed him once more. Pikachu sneered to the second engagement.

("How to explain this to Elise...") he squeaked with a smile. Ryoma came out with two pearl white rings with ruby jewels embedded. Once fitted, Ryoma had a task for his soon-to-be brother-in-law.

"Ash, there's someone who needs to be here to know the ordeal," he requested. To Ash, he had a feeling as to who.

"You think Corrin will come here with the engagement?" he asked.

"No question he will. He _is_ Hoshidan." Ash bobbed a nod before he and Pikachu boarded a horse to ride.

"Return safely, dear!" she praised. Ash nodded before the two galloped on the borrowed horse. As Ash and Pikachu leave, Sakura returned to her bedroom, a newfound love being fulfilled. "To know that Ash survived Nohr is a testament of his pure strength." Without warning, someone overheard Sakura.

"Ash is alive?" she voiced. Turning to the voice, Sakura found someone she thought she wouldn't have wanted to see: Elise was on all fours while in pain.

"Elise!?" Sakura reached Elise's side to where the Nohrian princess collapsed. As Sakura tried to help, she felt a squish. Looking, there was blood. It wasn't her blood. "You're hurt! I gotta bring you inside! Come on!" With the rest of the Hoshidans having their back turned, Sakur helped Elise into her home to begin treatment. How did Elise find her way to Hoshido? Her horse? What could her presence mean?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	14. Sakura Nohr Elise

_Chapter 14: Sakura Nohr Elise…_

* * *

Back in Nohr, Garon and Iago journeyed to a chamber and entered. Wearing tattered undergarments and chained to a wall, Camilla lifted her bloodied head to the two. "I told you repeatedly that I don't know where Elise is!" she weakly stammered.

"Nonsense," Garon denied. "For awhile, Iago and I watched you snoop around the city when I told you the news."

"Liar! I know you couldn't kill Ash!"

"Then explain why he's not here." The scowl made Camilla flinch. Just then, Xander entered with his eyes blank. Camilla gawked to seeing her brother.

"Xander?" Despite his name called, Xander had no reaction.

"I should explain what I did to poor Xander," Iago sneered. "Soon enough, you'll be under the same thing." Xander approached to Camilla's feared face. She let out a scream that could be heard from within the city limits. Meanwhile in Hoshido, Elise started to wake up after passing out on arrival. Sakura helped her in getting to a bed and she was there with a damp cloth onto her forehead.

"Ash?" she whimpered. Sakura heard the Nohrian princess and reached her.

"You need to relax…" she warned. "You were sick and had a wound that got infected. I applied medicine to treat the wound." Sitting up, Elise looked around before looking to Sakura. "I said to take it easy!"

"I can't help it, especially if Ash is still alive." Sakura smiled to the belief as Elise found Sakura's koto. "What's that?" Sakura turned to where Elise faced to find her koto.

"It's my koto. It's not an easy instrument to play."

"With that many strings, I can bet." That's when Sakura spotted her engagement ring.

"Oh, you're getting married?" Hearing Sakura's belief, Elise revealed a smug.

"Ash is the perfect husband for me." The news made Sakura gasp. She couldn't believe the detail.

"WHAT!?" Recalling her time with Ash, there was an item she noticed. "But I didn't see a ring on him! Even more… I'm engaged to him!" That shocked Elise as she started to have many thoughts.

"D-Did you seduce him!? I bet you did something to make him grovel at your feet!"

"Don't get started on that when you couldn't give him anything! You probably came here to raid us and get Ash back!" Elise's face looked like she couldn't comprehend the thought of Sakura's accusation. "But if what you're saying is true, why didn't he say anything?" This made Elise wonder about Ash's location.

"He needs to clear this up. Do you know where he is?" It made Sakura recall Ryoma's mission.

"Big brother sent Ash to find our other Big Brother and Azura." Elise had a guess to the "other Big Brother."

"You mean… Corrin? He's alive?" A nod from Sakura gave Elise hope. In the canyon, Ash and Pikachu found Corrin and Azura and waived to them.

"Corrin!" he called out. "Azura!" Corrin and Azura heard Ash's call as he and Pikachu appeared through the fog.

"Ash, you're back!" she praised. Reunited, Pikachu leaped from Ash to Azura. "You too, Pikachu."

("Hey, Azura,) Pikachu greeted. Corrin exchanged a fist bump.

"How is Hoshido?" the manakete asked.

"It's great," Ash smiled. "Far different from Nohr." Corrin shrugged to the answer while laughing.

"It's like day and night between the two cities," Azura compared.

"So I've noticed…" shrugged Ash. He now focused to his situation. "Anyway, I'm now unsure of what to do." This made Corrin and Azura blink.

"What do you mean?" asked Corrin. Ash sat down while Azura petted Pikachu.

"I'm now engaged to Sakura… and now, I'm not sure what to do." Corrin and Azura awed and looked to each other.

"I was not expecting that but…" admitted Corrin. "I guess when I took the ring away, it made you a free man." Azura nodded with her own thoughts.

"I may imagine if you'd taken one of those girls from either family, then bring them to-"

"Azura…" The naming made Azura stop. "My method of peace isn't that. Besides, we're from different families brought to other families on murder and deception." Corrin now focused to Ash's dilemma. "So now… you're not sure if you want to stick with either Elise or Sakura, right?" Ash shook his head.

"It's a little more than that," Ash added. "I'm not even at that age to think about marriage, and now I've got two girls who want my hand and I don't feel ready to fulfill one happy life, let alone two!" To Corrin and Azura, Ash felt force to choose between the young princesses: Elise and Sakura, let alone so young in his life.

"You're not ready for commitment…" she believed. Ash sighed in fluster.

"Pretty much…" Nodding, Corrin believed Ash with his problem.

"I see," he understood. "I can't imagine the struggle you're having… but then again…" That's when there was laughter. Corrin and Azura, Ash and Pikachu looked around for the laugh.

"So, this is where the manakete of both families resides," he mocked. All turned to find Iago entering. "And the beau to little Elise is here as a Hoshidan? Oh my… Elise will be so heartbroken…"

"Iago!" snapped Corrin. "What are you here for!?" Iago sneered and licked his sword.

"Oh, you know… To make sure you don't come out alive!" He drew his sword, forcing Ash and Corrin to draw their weapons.

"Azura, stay in the back." Azura nodded, letting her protect Pikachu.

"Your quest for peace will fall to pieces!" Iago charged and slashed at Ash, with his glass sword, and Corrin, with Yato. Iago charged and slashed at Ash, but he blocked it with his sword, which began to crack. Corrin stepped in and began his attack, but Iago parried one swing and slashed back, only for Corrin to go on the defensive. "Once you and the prince-squeak's done, nothing can stand against Nohr!" Corrin looked to Iago's sword and nearly skipped a beat. The sword had several hooked blades on one side. They broke away and Corrin's face read dread.

"A Wyrmslayer!? Now I see… Father wants me elimiated so that the war will be eternal."

"It's a good thing you won't tell either side of the war the truth once I plunge the Wyrmslayer into your heart!" That's when Ash had an idea and pulled the javelin from his back. He charged as Iago swung down. With a thrust, Ash smashed his javelin to the Wyrmslayer, knocking its trajectory to the side. As Iago looked, he found Ash's fist meeting his face for an uppercut. This staggered Iago as Ash twirled his javelin.

"Now, it's on, Iago…"

("Do it, Ash!") cheered Pikachu. Using his fast feet and the dense fog around, Iago lost Ash before getting slapped a few times with the javelin. When Iago spotted Ash, he sneered.

"Fancy footwork won't save you from my might!" he grinned.

"That's what you think, Nohrian!" sounded Hinoka as she charged in on her Pegasus. It hoofed Iago off his feet and toward the edge where a wyvern clasped its talons onto him. Iago shook as he saw the Wyrmslayer fall into the canyon.

"What the-!" he gasped as he looked up. Pain on her face, Camilla rode on her wyvern with Iago in trouble. "You bitch! Backstabber!" Even Hinoka seemed a little surprised to see a Nohrian helping her.

"Takes one to know one!" she stammered back. "Hoshidan, let this killer have it!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" replied Hinoka. She flew in on her Pegasus and pierced her spear into Iago's chest. He let out a scream as blood sprayed from the wound. After a few seconds, Camilla's wyvern dropped Iago's bleeding body into the canyon's depths. The wyvern landed to where the rider fell, only for Corrin and Azura to catch her.

"Easy…" warned Corrin as he laid her down. Hinoka landed too before she approached with her spear with Iago's blood staining it. They discovered she bled from her stomach and had bruises over what wasn't covered in her armor.

"Ash, thank gods you're okay," she winced.

"Let me heal her wounds," Azura offered. That's when Hinoka got suspicious and pointed her spear at Ash.

"You dastard!" she snapped. "You betrayed us!" Ash felt taken aback before Corrin came in.

"Stand down, Hinoka!" he spoke up. "He betrayed no one!"

"But-"

"Hinoka!" Hearing his shout, Hinoka stood frozen and lowered her spear. "I got the full detail… That Nohrian you and Camilla slew? He attacked Ash while in Nohr after Iago attacked to protect Elise, no doubt on 'Father's' request." That made Hinoka think as Camilla sat up.

"I suspected this as well," she groaned. This took Hinoka by surprise. "I'm… just glad my little Ashy…" Her wyvern came to her side for comfort as she ached in pain. Hinoka turned to Ash, feeling unaware.

"So that story about you being attacked at Nohr…" she recalled. "You _were_ telling the truth." Ash nodded to Hinoka's realization.

"I'm not a person who lies to get out of situations," he confirmed. Camilla smiled before noticing the engagement ring missing on Ash's hand.

"Hold on!" she spoke up, aggravating her wounds.

"You need to be still," Azura warned. Camilla's finger pointed to Ash's hand.

"Where's the engagement ring from Elise?" That made Corrin, Ash and Hinoka jump and the Pegasus Rider raise her spear again.

"You didn't tell me that you're _already_ engaged!" she snapped. Ash palmed his face.

"Because _I _told him not to say it!" told Corrin. That made Hinoka and Camilla pause as Corrin pulled the mentioned ring out.

"I see…" Camilla studied as she was helped up by Azura. "After being chased out of Nohr, if Ash wore it to your family…" Hinoka realized the ordeal and smiled.

"Corrin, I wanna hate you and love you at once for that," she sighed. That's when she remembered something as she came to find Ash and Pikachu. "AH! I almost forgot! I saw Nohrian forces going to our home and nearing there when I heard yelling and saw you fighting that Iago guy!" Now everyone was shocked to the news… except for Camilla.

"The torture they put me through a couple of days ago was that our little sister didn't believe Ash was killed and did her own snooping, as did I," she explained through the pain. "They left me to die when my wyvern broke me out." This made Corrin think as Ash and Pikachu hug Camilla to apologize for the torture.

"This war wasn't about Nohr and Hoshido," he began to conclude. "It was about Garon's warmongering and my wish for peace!" The riders heard Corrin but weren't sure about his guess.

"If that's true, his kidnapping of you was to use you for mass destruction as a manakete!" believed Azura.

"And he's probably leading to Hoshido to lure you out," Ash guessed. Now the mission was clear and Hinoka had a plan.

"Let's call his bluff and take Daddy down for good… for Mikoto!" she roared. Corrin quickly organized a plan after nodding.

"Ash, ride with Camilla," he ordered. "Azura, you ride with Hinoka. I know men and Pegasi don't get along."

"Corrin, what about you?" asked Azura.

"I can get there fast with the Dragonstone." Holding the stone, Ash trusted Corrin's plan. Meanwhile back at Hoshido, soldiers came running for help as Garon led the Nohrians to enemy territory. The Hoshidans began to take up arms as Ryoma came out to engage the enemy.

"You dare enter this place for a fight!?" he scowled. "You must want death… and I'll gladly offer!" Xander came forward as more solders from each family came to war. Elise and Sakura also emerged from Sakura's room.

"I guess they know where I am!" gulped Elise. Takumi spotted Elise and aimed his Fujin Yumi in her location.

"Sakura, behind you!" he warned. Sakura heard Takumi, but stepped in his path. "Sakura!?"

"She came to ask for our help!" replied Sakura. This made Takumi blink, unsure what he heard. He didn't see Leo about to attack. Sakura did. "Behind _you!_" Takumi turned and fired a bolt at Leo who blasted it with wind magic. Takumi growled to the sight and Elise gulped in fear. Looking at Leo, there was no light in his eyes.

"They're under Father's control!" she alerted.

"And you're not!?" questioned Takumi.

"I ran because I didn't believe Ash was dead! I had nothing to do with this!" Garon heard Elise's claim and located her as Ryoma and Xander clashed Siegfried and Rajinto. Ryoma also saw the emotionless Xander's eyes.

"Wake up, Xander!" he shouted. Garon reached the girls and Takumi.

"I found you, little Elise," he scowled. "You're such a naughty girl, running from Nohr when I told you finding your betrothed was pointless…" Seeing Sakura, Garon's face grinned to thoughts while observing her figure. "Although, I can take you back with the Hoshidan for something special…" Sakura cringed, sensing his malicious mentality.

"I'd rather die than be stripped of my dignity!" she stammered back.

"That won't matter. Another healer will be beneficial to my conquest…"

"That's what you think!" snapped Ash. Garon looked back as Dragon Corrin, Azura, Camilla, Hinoka, Ash and Pikachu arrived with Ash and Pikachu leaping from the wyvern and by Corrin's side. Elise and Sakura were excited to see Ash alive.

"Ash!" they cheered in unison. Ash looked on to Garon as Hoshidans battled mind-controlled Nohrians. What could Ash do as he faces the father who wanted him dead?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!


	15. Bölverk Shatters

_Chapter 15: Bölverk Shatters_

* * *

An unprovoked attack by Garon had left Hoshido in defense as his children rushed into their land. Their eyes blank, Xander, Leo, Peri and the siblings of the dark city were being controlled. Ash and Pikachu were joined by Corrin and Azura as they met with Garon. Elise and Sakura gawked to who arrived. "It's Big Brother!" they gasped. "And Ash is with him!" Garon glared at Corrin with an ax in hand. The ax was enormous, made of gold and spikes protruded from the blade.

"Father?" addressed Corrin. "It's… nice to see you again."

"Corrin…" murmured Garon. "I've been wondering where you've disappeared to."

"After you sent Hans to kill me…" Garon grinned to Corrin's survival.

"A mere test to know of your true origin… I had a feeling that you were a descendant of the First Dragon. Manaketes have Draconian backgrounds that date back to the origin of the First Dragon and the two dragons: Light and Dark." This made Corrin confirm his suspicion about Garon.

"Is that why you followed me to my birthright and killed my mother?"

"That was a mere mistake. You were the target, not the matriarch of Hoshido… not yet. However, it does confirmed the belief that you fit the descendant." Starting to seethe, Corrin gripped Yato.

"That means you meant to use me as a weapon in this pointless war, to conquer my birthright and bring darkness to everyone?"

"Not me, but yourself. _You_ are the king of everyone once they bow to your hooves." The seething boiled as he swung and Ash and Pikachu left to help as Peri charged aimlessly at Elise and Sakura. Elise stood in front.

"Peri, stop!" she demanded. Reina flew overhead and shot arrows, nearly tagging Peri has she bobbed and weaved around her attacks.

"Look out!" she yelled. Within reach, she thrust her lance, but Ash and Pikachu stopped her with Ash's javelin and Pikachu's Iron Tail. The javelin deflected the lance where Pikachu swung at the ground, creating a divot for Peri to trip. She hit the divot before Ash swooped in below her and delivered a powerful left hook to the jaw. Peri's head jerked and she fell to the ground. Ash rolled before standing up.

"Ash!" cried Elise and Sakura. Ash turned to the young princesses.

"You two okay?" he asked.

"Sure are!" answered Elise. Sakura had to ask now while Peri started to come around.

"Ash, is it true?" she wondered. To Ash, now wasn't a good time to exchange information.

"Later," he refused. "We need to get these Nohrians back to their senses."

"But Ash-"

"Corrin will fill you in on the details," he rebuffed before helping Peri back up.

"Ash, I thought…" she stuttered.

"Just relax and let Elise perk you back up." With Reina above, Ash and Pikachu raced to other brainwashed Nohrians. Meanwhile, Corrin struggled against Garon's strength.

"Show me the blood of the dragon, my son," he goaded. Distracted, Azura raced in with her skinny lance.

"I'm coming, Corrin!" she announced. Garon turned and backhanded her in the chops. She fell.

"Azura!" cried out Corrin.

"You should know not to anger Bölverk!" warned Garon. "Your Yato holds no power!" Ash and Pikachu saw Takumi struggling against Leo and his magic. Takumi got his Fujin Yumi aimed but he couldn't shoot with how fast Leo used magic. One magic missile sent the Hoshidan archer to the ground. Ash reached for a Pokéball by his waist.

"Grovyle, use Bullet Seed!" he summoned. Grovyle's ball opened. The Wood Gecko Pokémon sprayed Bullet Seed at Leo, pelting him repeatedly. One seed, struck his elbow, forcing him to drop the tome. "Now, use Pound before he recovers!" Grovyle whipped his vine on his head, smacking Leo's head and knocking him down. Takumi came to Leo's side with Ash holding his hand out. Leo soon came to his senses.

"What-" he winced. Takumi trained his Fujin Yumi again with Ash's hand still up. Leo soon turned to Ash with a bit of confusion. "Ash? You're…"

"Stay calm," he assured. "You were controlled. You're in Hoshido." In some pain, Leo grasped his head as Elise and Sakura came over.

"Takumi!" called out Sakura. Takumi turned to Elise and Sakura, irked at Elise by her.

"Sakura, look out!" he warned as he aimed Fujin Yumi. Sakura stepped in his path.

"Elise came to warn us!" she pleaded. "She escaped to warn all of us about that man!" Takumi seemed taken aback.

"I wanted to warn you guys but I was hurt and Sakura healed me!" explained Elise.

"Besides, Elise is like Sakura, a healer," Ash added. "She couldn't harm us if she tried." Ash knew others needed help. "We gotta break the others free!" Sakura still wanted to know about Ash's time with Elise.

"Ash, can you tell me about what you did with Elise?" she demanded.

"Not now," he refused. "We also need to help Corrin!" They saw Corrin and Azura sprawled on the ground in pain.

'_I can't use the Dragonstone,'_ he thought. _'If he can control his children, I'd be next if I unleash my Manakete rage.'_ While the battle proceeded, Camilla and Hinoka searched the outskirts in the air and on the wyvern and Pegasus respectively.

"So what are we looking for!?" asked Camilla.

"One, to make sure you're not backstabbing me!" warned Hinoka. "And two, to find something I found during that skirmish that we lost our sisters in!"

"Wait, you don't mean that resurrecting staff, right? I read it was somewhere in the valleys that can be accessed with the Dragon Vein!"

"And since we're both descendants of our respected dragons, we can access it!"

"Sounds good! Let's hurry!" They flew for another minute when Camilla's wyvern acted up. Its eyes spotted something below. "You found it?" The wyvern descended with Hinoka close behind.

"Hold up!" She pursued Camilla as they landed in a dense foggy terrain.

"Now, be nice and don't eat the horsey over there. Otherwise, no treats." The wyvern whimpered to the demand.

"Relax… I have my Pegasus elsewhere and the fog should help keep your wyvern away." Camilla snickered to Hinoka's caution.

"Anyway, let's get going." They walked for a minute when Hinoka's eyes saw something: a green swirl on some land.

"That must be the Dragon Vein." Reaching the swirl, Camilla's hand palmed the swirl. Suddenly, the lands shifted and formed a pathway. "So it's through there?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's hurry." The two proceeded onto the pathway where they found the stone staves. "Is that it?" Both approached the staves where they felt the vein again.

"I believe it is." The two fliers touched it to where the staves morphed. They soon emerged as gold staves with diamond-shaped heads, ruby spheres in the center and red ribbons draping.

"They're Aum Staves! I read it in a book at how they're suppose to revive someone who died, but only a princess can do so!"

"And if what Corrin says is true, our little sisters will need them!"

"Then let's hurry back." Both reached their rides before heading back to Hoshido while Ash and his Pokémon reached Xander and Ryoma with the latter on the ground, exhausted. Xander approached with no light in his eyes.

"We gotta stop Xander!" believed Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu peppered Xander with Thunderbolt. Xander felt the electricity coarsing through his body and Pikachu let it off. He believed the Nohrian prince could settle. Sakura reached Ryoma's side.

"Brother!" she cried out. Ryoma ached in plenty of pain as Xander recovered. Ash cringed to the result.

"Nothing!?" he gritted.

"Got your back, Ash!" allowed Elise as she cocked back her staff. "Sorry, Big Brother… but it's time to wake up!" She slammed her staff into the back of Xander's head. Elise's staff had a pretty good dent into the metal, but Xander's wound from the shot vanished.

"What the-!" he snapped. Xander peered around as Sakura helped Ryoma back on his feet. He also noticed that he was in the enemy territory. "Ryoma!?" Finally, he saw soldiers in red and black armor attacking each other. He realized the situation where he made an order. "All Nohrians, cease at once!" This caught Garon by surprise.

"WHAT!?" he gawked. Seeing the black soldiers hearing Xander, Ryoma had to make his call.

"All Hoshidans, stand down as well!" he called out. All the soldiers began to back away from each other as Xander felt Ash's hand helping him and turned.

"Ash?" he noticed.

"Still kicking, man!" sneered Ash.

"So I've noticed…" Garon looked on in disgust.

"How dare you…" he snarled as he approached the princes. Ash had an idea for Elise and Sakura.

"See what you two can do for Corrin and Azura," he excused.

"Yes, dear," Sakura accepted.

"I did wonder how Corrin's doing," Elise smirked. As the two tended to Corrin and Azura, Garon felt the battle slipping.

"All soldiers!" he ordered. "Continue the fight!"

"No, cease all violence!" denied Xander.

"I run this army, son! I say we battle!"

"A blitzkrieg is a cowardly attack, 'father'!" Seething, Garon lifted Bölverk.

"No child of mine disobeys me!"

"You're suppose to run a country! I'm in charge of the army: of its strategies, its weapons and of its morale!" Ryoma stood and was by his adversary's side.

"We're enemies but we have moral grounds," he added. "And turning your child into a puppet? What lines will you not cross?" Both charged at Garon but with one swing of Bölverk, Garon cleaved the two away.

"Xander!" cried Corrin. "Ryoma!" The princes were sprawled and Ash led the charge with a javelin spiral. In a flash, Garon destroyed the javelin, turning it to splinters. Ash had his glass knife and wanted to use it. He leaped high to lunge but Garon smashed the glass sword away. Ash flew back a few feet as he realized he didn't have a weapon. Garon began to swing at Ash but he rolled away and grabbed a long ax/spear hybrid to swing, knocking Bölverk enough to miss his head.

"That halberd must have been from a fallen soldier," Xander recognized. Ash stood back up and raced in as Garon swung again. This time, Ash swung in the same direction and used the impact of weapons to gain extra spinning speed. The increased velocity sliced Garon in the elbow. While he didn't lose his arm, the halberd's blade had gone through the arm. Garon screamed in pain as Ash sliced the armor off Garon with a few precise strikes. He couldn't hold onto Bölverk but Ash grabbed Siegfried and Raijinto.

"Time to end it!" he answered. Swirls of blue around his body, black in the hand holding Siegfried and lightning in the hand that held Raijinto, Ash raced in and pierced the weapons through Garon's body. Somehow, with lightning jolting his body and darkness slowly eating away inside, Garon tried to rise to his feet.

"I… will not… DIE!" he roared before Ash grabbed his neck.

"You're the disgrace!" Ash's eyes became white as he and Garon were both imbued in blue light. That's when a blast ruptured to the sky where Camilla had a gut feeling to who's there with Hinoka not far behind.

"We gotta hurry!" she alerted. The light dimmed all looked to the epicenter. What they saw was Ash, but what remained of Garon was his head. Ash lied on the ground. Blood was everywhere as soldiers from both sides lurched forward.

"Ash?" wondered Sakura. Every Hoshidan and Nohrian focused on what happened to Ash while Pikachu shook him. No response. Felicia came to see the chaos as well. When they reached, Xander turned Ash over. The girls became horrified. Armor shards had skewered through Ash's body. Gallons of blood splashed where Ash and Garon stood. Sakura and Elise gasped, horrified and saddened.

"Ash, no," Elise whined. "Please, gods, no! Don't die! Don't leave us!" She went to crying as she hugged a tearing Pikachu. "Ash, I pursued you when I didn't believe Father! I know you're too strong, my heart believed you to strive through!"

"Ash, your courage rubbed onto me," Sakura cried as she hugged Ryoma. "I couldn't ignore it as you were a new influence in my life... one that's been torn away!" as Reina rushed over to Ash's deceased body.

"No, my son!" she cried. "Please! WHY!?" Camilla's eyes were so wide seeing Ash in his death, she rushed to Elise and Pikachu's side. Everyone now grieved the death of a boy who journeyed with two families for understanding, only to end in sacrifice. Even Corrin and Azura couldn't believe Ash losing his life. Hinoka finally arrived and saw what needed to be done.

"Sakura?" she called. Sakura turned to Hinoka with eyes leaking tears of sadness. "Here… He can be saved." Sakura's eyes widened to the item.

"Is that…" she wallowed.

"You need him. This is the only way." Handed the Aum Staff, Sakura ran to Elise. With a hand on her shoulder, Elise turned to Sakura, eyeing the Aum Staff.

"I read about it," she awed. "But if this is it…" Sakura nodded.

"Ash is for both of us," Sakura acknowledged. Elise grabbed the staff and both lowered to Ash, the ruby by his heart.

"Come back to us, Ash!" they cried together. "WE LOVE YOU!" They pressed on the Aum Staff when everyone was aglow. Another minute later, the glow dimmed. The Aum Staff vanished… and a moan was heard. Elise and Sakura watched as Ash, previously dead, opened his eyes.

"Elise?" he weakly groaned to the surprised princesses and Pikachu. "Sakura? Pikachu?" His Pokémon pounced on him with great joy as the princesses and retainers were awed that he's alive once more. Camilla and Reina also joined in the pile.

"Oh, my little baby!" cooed a crying Camilla as she kissed at Ash's face. "My wittle power warrior! Many cuddly wuddly demon baby!" Reina also hugged him while Corrin and Azura studied what was used. Elise also got in on the kissing of Ash's face.

"Oh, Ash!" cried Reina as she got into kissing Ash's face. "My baby! I was so worried about my precious little warrior! I thought you left us for good!" Sakura leaped into the fray and kissed away at Ash's face. The four women covered every part of his face for half an hour.

"I'm sorry, you guys," Ash hushed as he hugged each one. "I just wanted all the fighting to stop. Why are you fighting? It's no wonder why some of you found me when I was just on my way home. Man, you guys can share the land." The royal families awed Ash's words about what Nohr and Hoshido needed.

"So the legends were true," Corrin believed. "That was the Aum Staff." Elise and Sakura helped Ash onto his feet before they hugged and kissed him. Xander felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Ryoma holding it.

"Perhaps, this is what our brother had in mind," he teased.

"Peace… but he's the real peacemaker," Xander motioned. Everyone was in for a glorious future.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. First Day of Peace

_Chapter 16: First Day of Peace_

* * *

It's the new morning as both families came to a cliff side. They looked over the edge and viewed the city in Hoshido. Xander and Ryoma stood at the cliff's edge. "Such a glorious sunrise…" the Nohrian prince awed. "I've always been told that Nohr would one day have the sun shine over us." To Ryoma, that day would be coming.

"Who knows, Xander," he said. "It may be shining down on Nohr today." It made Xander smile.

"It's desperately needed." It had been hours since Garon was slain by Ash using a hidden force and broke the Nohrians from their mind-controlled state in their struggle with the Hoshidans on their home territory.

"Shall we?" With a nod, Xander unsheathed Siegfried as Ryoma unsheathed Raijinto. The princes held their swords down.

"In the name of the First Dragons… I, Xander, speaking for the kingdom of Nohr…"

"And I, Ryoma, speaking for the kingdom of Hoshido…" They buried the swords in an "X" formation.

"Vow to keep peace between us!" they said in unison. Seeing the handshake of both princes, all attending had the same conclusion: the war had ended.

"I'm glad that it's all over," Ash sighed with a smile.

"And to be certain, we are all bound by this vow," Hinoka acknowledged as she turned to Ash. "And it would never come to pass without you." Ash nodded to Hinoka's praise. "I… normally wouldn't do this… not because of you being part of Nohr and then coming to Hoshido…" She wrapped her arms and gave Ash a firm hug. Feeling the hug, Ash returned with one himself. "Thank you, Ash." Camilla soon came over and planted a kiss to Ash's forehead, thankful for his efforts of ending a war over the Manakete, Corrin.

"I agree with my flying counterpart," she spoke after the kiss and leaving Ash with blushing cheeks. "Because of you, there will be peace for our nations. I swear…" Pikachu, watching from Reina's shoulder, chuckled to Ash's sudden love from Hinoka and Camilla.

("That's your reward, partner!") he teased. Azura came to Pikachu and plucked him from Reina's shoulder.

"You were a big part in the process of peace, too," she reminded before kissing the Pokémon on the nose. Pikachu's face burned red in embarrassment. Corrin laughed to the sight as Takumi blustered a sigh of his own.

"I wish it were that easy to just forgive," he huffed to Leo. "You know?" Leo nodded to Takumi's grit.

"I know…" he agreed. "But… healing can only begin with trust." Takumi snickered to Leo's rebuttal.

"Yeah…" Ryoma came to face the brothers and sisters of their families.

"We swear to our people…" he continued. "And to the countries… and to the brave souls who brought us together…"

"Hoshido and Nohr are united together… forever," Xander rounded off. Everyone glared to the heroes as Azura, Elise and Sakura brought Ash and Corrin to the front. They saw Xander and Ryoma rest their hands on Ash's and Corrin's shoulders.

"We swear to you, Ash!" they promised together. "And to you, Corrin!" Everyone came together to congratulate the two who've helped unite the families as one. Elise and Sakura carried Ash away to give Ash some time with them as the Manakete had some words to give the princes.

"Brother Xander," Corrin named. "Brother Ryoma… I, too, want to extend the peace… not just through the families but throughout the country as our duties have not finished." This made Xander and Ryoma blink.

"What do you mean?" asked Xander.

"There are bigger dangers ahead that we'll need everyone involved." To Ryoma, his time away from both families helped find dangers outside Garon's reign.

"You've been scouting while we were at war about you, huh?" he believed.

"For the most part, yes. I did not appreciate the concept of war based around me… but now we have an understanding." As the princes realize the bigger threat upon them, Ash had Pikachu rejoin and celebrate.

"Ash, it's because of you that we can see eye-to-eye and make an agreement," Elise started. Ash and Pikachu blinked to what the princesses had in mind.

"What… kind of an agreement?" he asked.

"Well…" muttered Sakura. "Elise and I… we want to marry you!" For a minute, Ash and Pikachu stood a little befuddled to the agreement.

("Marry Ash?") repeated Pikachu. Refocused, Ash took a step back.

"H-Hold on!" he gawked. "Getting married!? Now!? Don't you think it's too soon!? I mean, we're still kids and getting married right now- I-I'm not sure about-"

"What's wrong!?" asked Elise. "We can have each other and don't have to be in the way of families…" Ash still wasn't sure about the idea of being wedded to these two, let alone at a young age.

("Not ready for this responsibility!") gulped Pikachu. Suddenly, Azura came forward with an idea.

"Could you excuse us?" she offered. Elise and Sakura allowed the two to organize thoughts as Pikachu got to join Hinoka.

"Azura, I can't do a marriage, let alone two!" whispered Ash. "I'm still pretty young, I already have enough of a responsibility with Pokémon as it is!"

"I'm fully aware," Azura whispered back. "However, anyone can wed someone at anytime if they feel the bond is strong… and you have a bond with the two princesses that can withstand anyone in history." The two looked back as they both held their hands to each other, praying that Ash would accept their united proposal.

"Are you sure I can do this?"

"You were able to restore the Nohrians to their senses and vanquish the rift between them and the Hoshidans. A marriage with the two will permanently seal the peace among this country. Besides, you're a person of confidence and will. It's that will that brings the dragon inside of you to come out." With a deadpan look, Ash sighed to the blue-haired.

"Azura, I'm a human, not a Manakete like Corrin." Azura giggled and rested a hand on Ash's head.

"What I mean is that you have the dragon come out to show that you're willing to protect the two, no matter what." A word sunk into Ash's mind.

"Protection… I can do that." With renewed confidence, he faced the two who now awaited word. He took a deep breath before looking to the two. "Princess Elise of Nohr… Princess Sakura of Hoshido… will you marry me?" The two princesses gasped in delight and rush over to Ash.

"YES!" they cheered as they tackled Ash to the ground. They began to smother Ash with kisses to his face while he struggled to get up.

"Come on, you two!" he laughed. "You have to do that every time!?" The princes, Corrin and Azura joined in the laughter as they now had an event.

"Seems we have a lot of work to do," Xander joked.

"Don't we all," Corrin laughed. With the decisions made by the princes, Hoshidans and Nohrians began to work on making the wedding for the three. Ash joined the princes, Corrin and Azura in Ryoma's chamber.

"With the entire country getting wind about the wedding in a couple of days," Ryoma started. "They'll know of the new title that we'll give you during the ceremony." To Ash and Pikachu, a third title was upon them.

"Are you saying that aside from Lionheart and Lion of Courage," the trainer recalled. "I'm getting… something else?"

"And by the both of us," Xander confirmed. "We feel this is you're rightful title that we'll share." Ash leaned his head back, wondering what he'd be named now. Then he remembered Corrin addressing a new problem.

"Oh yeah… Corrin, didn't you say something about a bigger danger coming?" The question left Corrin to gulp.

"Look, that's for us to worry about!" he clammed up. "Elise and Sakura should be your focus and making sure you don't get hurt." Arthur came in with an instruction.

"Lord Xander, you want me to take the knight of justice?" he asked.

"Yes," Xander allowed. "See that he's fit for the wedding."

"Yes, sir!" Ash now stood and Pikachu stayed with Azura. He left while Corrin had more.

"By the way, it should not be disclosed until after the wedding," he addressed. "But I highly doubt Ash, Elise and Sakura will play anymore in the role to stop the threat that's becoming."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ryoma.

("Are we going home, big guy?") wondered Pikachu.

"See, when I first nursed Ash and Pikachu to health, I discovered a scent that seemed unusual," Corrin explained. "After taking Elise's engagement ring from Ash so that he'd come here, Azura and I searched for the scent and had a few scouts take a sample of the scent." Azura had more to explain.

"When I sang, the scent grew strong and realized it's a rift that may be linked to Ash's world." This made the princes believe Ash and Pikachu would go home soon.

"I see…" Xander studied. "Will they know about it?"

"No, I'd rather let the surprise be what happens. It's also why when the wedding was declared, I had to wonder if Elise and Sakura would follow Ash back over to his world." As the day pressed on, Elise and Sakura were getting measurements by the maids, Hana and Effie. Elise's excitement was difficult to contain as she she was like a kid in a candy store, only giddier. All she had on was a black bra and panties.

"Gods, this will be, like, the greatest wedding to have!" she cheered. Flora had a hard time with trying to use rope to measure her figure.

"Milady, please calm down so that I can get fix your dress!" she groaned. Elise laughed to the paining task her maid had.

"For sure, princess!" urged Effie. "If Flora can't get the proper measurements, your gown will look hideous!"

"Oh, don't sweat it!" scoffed Elise. "I get to spend the rest of my life with a boy I fell for at first sight! Isn't that great!?" Hana giggled to Elise's upbeat attitude.

"At least she doesn't have to worry about embarrassing herself," she studied. She and Effie looked to Sakura who trembled like she stood on an earthquake.

"I'm… so close to… marrying Ash…" she stuttered. "Bit… what if the outfit isn't right? Will he reject me? Will I be a laughingstock?"

"Miss Sakura, take a few deep breaths if you're this worked up," Felicia advised as she tried to measure Sakura through the wraps around her breasts and lower region. "I can tell that you're nervous. Believe me, when I came to Hoshido, I was also a nervous wreck." Sakura eased herself but still breathed shallow.

"Ever since we met, I had that inkling about him," she murmured. "But… now that I'm on the verge of taking his hand… I don't feel ready to face him!" Elise strutted over and scoffed to Sakura's concerns.

"You mean that you'd want to just give Ash to me because you're scared?" she nagged. "You didn't hesitate when we began to fight after getting blown off a cliff. You didn't hesitate when you nursed me after I escaped what the heck happened with Xander and my other siblings! Now, you can't give in to becoming a wife?"

"It's not that! I just-"

"Relax! When this is over, Ash is ours and no one can say otherwise. Heck, I wouldn't mind going to his home and living there." Sakura awed the idea.

"I like that idea! If there's a way, we'd stay there and not go back!" Elise cheered as she grabbed her hands and bounced happily.

"Hey, we need to get the measurements done!" warned Hana. Elise and Sakura smiled to the idea as they returned to the maids to get measured. Elsewhere, Ash was getting attention from a gray-haired young man in a butler uniform. He had a short beard and a ponytail that reached his shoulders. Ash stood in his underwear while trembling.

"What are you doing shaking about?" he asked.

"Come on, Jakob!" sighed Ash. "I'm not a kid ready for something like… this! A wedding at my age, it's unheard of!"

"So I've noticed. For someone who faced and killed Garon, this should be nothing… but I can understand your ordeal. Just imagine how the princesses feel." Ash mulled but could only imagine Elise and Sakura's reactions. "Just a little more… spread your legs a little more." The request had Ash spread his legs enough for him not to be bothered. Meantime, Hinoka and Pikachu came in to a kitchen where they saw Mozu and Peri working diligently on icing a tall cake.

("Now that's a cake!") squeaked Pikachu.

"Hey, we're nearly done with this," Peri warned.

"No kidding!" awed Hinoka. The large cake had three other cakes held up with different icings: vanilla, chocolate and blueberry.

"We can't wait to show this piece of work, soon," Mozu smiled. Pikachu leaped onto Mozu wishing to take a taste. "No, no~! You wait!" Pikachu mulled but smiled. At night, Ash began his trek back to his loaned room. As he reached for the door…

"There you are, Ash!" called out Camilla. Ash turned to Camilla with a raised eyebrow.

"Camilla, what's up?" he asked.

"Well, it's about the marriage. As traditions go, we can't let you anywhere near the brides until the ceremony tomorrow." Ash blinked to Camilla's words. The 'tradition' made Ash nod.

"So, it's against tradition to sleep near your soon-to-be wife..." Camilla bobbed her head as Reina also came by.

"We'll make sure you're out of view and comfortable so that we'll make sure you're ready for the wedding." This made Ash blink as he now glanced to Reina.

"You too?" he pointed.

"Camilla and I agreed to watch over you so that the tradition is as planned," she added. Ash instantly gave up.

"Well, if that's how it goes…" he shrugged. After a small walk to Reina's hut, both slipped into their nightgowns and snuggled themselves near Ash who was losing consciousness gradually. His eyes began to weigh as Camilla allowed Mozu to watch over Pikachu tonight. It also didn't help that Reina was massaging Ash's shoulders and neck that made him even more relaxed.

"The big day's tomorrow," Reina smiled.

"Yeah, and maybe I was thinking too deep on it," Ash sighed. "I beat Garon, this should be easy."

"And nothing abreast tonight either," Camilla joked. Hearing, Reina turned to the wyvern rider.

"A… breast?" she repeated. Camilla's giggle was a hide of her intention.

"I'm not gonna say what to expect, but all we know…" That's when Camilla reached in, cupped Ash's chin and kissed his cheek. Those cheeks became red.

"There's something you two have done more than my own mom," he admitted. "Though, I wish my lips were saved before either of the girls could get them." Finally, he fell asleep. Camilla and Reina lifted and adjusted Ash to sleep in the bedsheets before the two flanked either side.

"To be honest," Reina spoke. Camilla's head shook softly.

"I know," she assured. "And I do, too." Both joined Ash in bed with a wedding coming soon. But will Ash be a permanent resident in this fateful world? Or would Corrin's findings be true?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Marriage of Light and Darkness

_Chapter 17: Marriage of Light and Darkness_

* * *

Today was the day. After sleeping with Camilla and Reina to stave from seeing Elise and Sakura, Ash prepared to welcome the new day a little refreshed. It was going to be the day where he declared his marriage to the Hoshidan and Nohrian princess. He rose from bed and crawled out of the sandwich that was Camilla and Reina with only his pants from Hoshido. As he opened the door to the morning dew soaking his bare feet, Reina woke up and saw Ash stepping out, trousers the only thing on him. "Anxious to be married, dear?" she joked. Turning, Ash gave Reina a smile.

"I was just gonna work on that anxiety," he retorted.

"Alright, just be careful not to see your future wives until the moment." Nodding, Ash departed for some running. His mind was on going back home and to his new adventure with Pikachu. Now, he was only hours away from tying two knots. After an hour, he returned to find Leo, Hinoka and Pikachu waiting.

"Good morning, Ash," Hinoka greeted. "Ready for the big day?" Ash sighed to the idea of the wedding still on.

"Kinda…" he muttered. "I'm still a wreck about it."

"Really? A guy who took out Garon is a little concerned over a wedding?"

"Well, keep in mind… where Pikachu and I come from, you need to be 18 to legally marry someone. Just imagine what we'd have to go through if we told everyone we're already married at this stage of our lives?" Hinoka giggled to Ash's concern.

"Don't let it get to you. At some point in our lives, we're to love and cherish the people we're around. For us, we've now more choices with the peace you and Corrin managed to fulfill." Ash smiled to the thought. That's when they saw Reina and Camilla welcoming in Jakob. He had an armful of clothes.

"Miss Reina, you and Miss Camilla are needed by the brides," he dismissed. "Morning breakfast is being served before the weddings." The two elder women nodded and headed back but not before Camilla came back to Ash.

"We'll see you at the ceremony, dear!" she cooed as she stroked Ash's chin and kissed his forehead. Ash's face became blood red from the tease as Camilla and Reina switched.

"You're a strong man, Ash," she complimented as she stroked his hair. "With these two that you'll marry, they'll need all the power you can offer." She finished with a kiss to the cheek. Camilla's wyvern flew to Ash's side and growled to Reina, who simply smiled and rejoined Camilla.

"Those two… are scary," he gulped.

"Sir Ash!" called Jakob. Ash and the wyvern snapped free of their frozen gaze from the call. They turned to the butler approaching. "Come, you'll need to eat."

"On my way!" He joined Jakob as he began to fill in his stomach, then outfit for the wedding. Crowds from all over the countryside gathered in droves for the wedding about to occur. Ryoma, Xander, Corrin and Azura gathered in Ryoma's room for a strategy.

"We'd be honored to guide Ash down the aisle for the knighting," Azura accepted.

"Ash has been a young in the same yearning as us, as a matter of fact," Corrin described. "I believe that peace has been accomplished back at his home world before he came to ours."

"He's a young man of exceptional virtue,"Ryoma briefed.

"So the procedure is this," Xander started. "We'll make the announcement to the people of the continent, then you two will escort Ash for the new title we agreed to. Next is the wedding."

"That reminds me," Azura spoke up. "Do we have the pastor?"

"Just arrived and looking her best," Xander confirmed. It made Corrin raise an eyebrow.

"Her?" he repeated a word.

"She's neither Hoshidan or Nohrian," Ryoma informed. "Someone impartial is a great fit for an occasion like this." Corrin and Azura looked to each other with befuddled looks.

"Now, I'm a little worried," he gulped. In another house, Camilla and Hinoka watched as Felicia and Flora work on a last-minute detail on Elise and Sakura. Flora managed to strap on a black corset on Elise and Felicia fitted a veil over Sakura's face.

"So, is it suppose to go on like this?" the pink-haired guessed as she showed Sakura. Seeing the position of the veil, Flora smiled as Sakura's face seemed covered in the white transparent veil.

"Lovely!" she agreed. Camilla whispered to Elise about something in mind. A great laugh followed.

"You can count on us!" the young blond accepted.

"I knew you could," Camilla grinned. Sakura was curious.

"What are you two going on about?" she asked. Camilla became intrigued with Sakura's intrest.

"Oh, you want to know?" she sneered. "Elise, why don't you tell her."

"Okay!" cheered Elise. "So, Camilla had this idea for when we're with our new husband tonight." Sakura started to become skeptical.

"And what's this… idea?" she wondered. Elise got to Sakura's ear and whispered to her. Her eyes lit up and her face became so bright red, sunglasses would've been needed to see her. "WHA-! _That's_ what you want us to do!? It doesn't sound right at all!"

"Oh, ease up, Sakura! After today, we're married to him! Camilla said everyone who's married does it for their show of love!" This made Sakura think upon Elise's point.

"It… does make sense, though I may be a little hesitant… but I wanna do it to fully love Ash!" Her newfound courage made Elise chuckle.

"Atta girl! Can't wait for the moment we're all alone!"

"Me neither!" Meanwhile, Ash arrived at a shrine with plenty of people on hand and Pikachu back on his shoulder. Ash looked like a knight as he had a white shirt under a red vest and black shoulder guards with purple sleeves.

"So, this is where it takes place," he noticed. Corrin and Azura found Ash and Pikachu and approached.

"This is it," Corrin warned. "You ready?"

"Just about. Are Elise and Sakura gonna be here soon?"

"They already are, but you won't see them until the wedding. Rules…" To Pikachu, he wouldn't be able to see the princesses.

("Not even me?") he worried. Corrin reached up and petted Pikachu.

"Let's just say you two and your Pokémon will need the surprise." This defeated Pikachu and he muttered in sadness. "Come… I'm sure the people will like to see you." The shrine has streamers and signs about the event. Looking inside, scores of people filled the pews without anyone at the front to face them.

"Quite the crowd, huh?" sounded a familiar woman's voice. Turning, Ash found Anna who had a smile along with a black book and a black and white robe.

"Anna!?" he jumped. "What are you doing… in that?" Anna giggled to Ash's surprised look.

"What can I say? You could say that I'm a 'Jack of all Trades'. Anyway, I'll be with the princes before you're summoned."

"Okay… I'll have my Pokémon ready for this." Anna nodded as Ash brought everyone out… just as Xander and Ryoma emerged.

"Exactly what we were gonna discuss," Ryoma acknowledged. Ash and the Pokémon looked to Xander and Ryoma with a dumbfounded stare.

"Your Pokémon did a lot to save everyone," Xander pointed out. The Pokémon accepted before the princes stepped into the hall with Anna. "When it's time, we'll call you to the front." Effie and Selkie watched from the other hall Ash huddled with his Pokémon. With the crowd now turned to Xander and Ryoma, the people became quiet.

"Thank you to everyone for coming," Xander started. "For the longest time, the families of Hoshido and Nohr have been in a war. Broken weapons, rivers of blood and countless lives lost in a war that seemed to have no end… and regretfully, one starting with my own father." Ryoma had his turn.

"Hate him and his family all you want but it is best to leave the bloodshed brought forth by Garon in the annuls of history," he continued. "Now, green will replace red on the ground as new days are upon us. While there are still threats throughout this land, for once…" An eerie pause of silence. "For once… we can enjoy peace." The crowd applauded the news.

"Of course, that's not exactly why you're here. Today is a special day where we honor unity."

"And who else would be part of the unity but the one who united both of our families. Let us welcome the knight himself and his creatures." To Ash, it was time.

"Here we go," he told the Pokémon. He led with Swellow, Grovyle and Glalie behind him and the rest in front. They walked down the aisle with Corrin as support in the far back. Arriving to the front, Xander and Ryoma faced the hero before the crowd again.

"Before us…" Xander began. "Ash with his merry band of Pokémon. They came from another world and assisted in the struggles of both families. Upon this war, he had wanted to know the reason."

"So, when he found the method to resolve the crisis, he never hesitated," Ryoma added. They brought out their swords. Corrin motioned Ash by pointing at his knee. Ash nodded and knelt down. "In the name of Hoshido…"

"And in the name of Nohr…" Xander and Ryoma tapped their swords onto Ash's shoulders: Siegfried on Ash's right and Raijinto on his left.

"We bequeath to Ash," they spoke in unison. "The title of Peacemaker." The crowd cheered to Ash and his Pokémon. He stood up after the swords were removed and he faced the crowd.

"ALL HAIL ASH!" the crowd cheered repeatedly. Ash and the Pokémon smiled to the chants. After a little while, Anna came to the forefront. She wore a gold robe while holding a book with a cross and circles in front on the cover.

"May I have your attention, please!" she called. Azura turned to the side with two fingers in the air. "I, as well, want to thank you all for coming. While the acknowledgment of his newfound title is rewarding, there's another reason we're all gathered." At this time, music began to play. Ash now looked down the aisle to see Camilla standing by Elise in a shoulder-less black bridal gown and veil and carrying a bouquet of black and pink flowers. Her hair had been loosened and it flowed among the gown. Azura lead the two as Effie and Peri followed closely behind. Elise's escorts had on black gowns. When Azura lead the group to the front, she turned to the Pokémon and escorted them to the side with the princes and Corrin. Ash gazed in awe at the Nohrian princess. When Elise arrived, she stood by Ash as the escort moved to the left side. Just then, Hinoka stood by Sakura, holding a white bouquet. She wore a white kimono robe with a white veil over her face. Ash saw Sakura and again had an awe on his mug. Hinoka, Hana and Selkie wore white kimono robes over white yukatas. When they reached, the three broke apart to the right side. Elise turned to Ash with a curious thought as the music stopped.

"So, does this mean Corrin's the best man?" she whispered.

"Yeah, and my Pokémon are my groomsmen, I suppose," he replied quietly. Anna soon had the floor.

"We have quite a gathering as we eternally tie the bonds of Hoshido and Nohr," she began. "It wasn't long ago and by chance that these three met at the gateways of Ash's world of adorable creatures… especially Torkoal…" Hearing and seeing her turn toward him, Torkoal cried twin waterfalls in happiness.

("Easy, buddy,") Pikachu squeaked softly.

"Ash met the girls during the war between Nohr and Hoshido… and thus, love came in the air for the princesses as they had the desire for one man. Ash was on the journey of both families for peace. While one man sought domination, the other became resolution. It was obvious that their protection led them to realize, Elise and Sakura made the right choice: Ash was their ideal husband. Do we have the rings?"

"I have them right here!" shouted Mozu. She became the ring bearer as she walked down the aisle. Four rings emerged on a tray as Ash unveiled Elise and Sakura. All of them were gold with circular gemstones: two pink sapphires and two rubies. Elise took a pink sapphire ring as did Ash as he lent his left hand. Azura and Corrin stood side-by-side with their hands held.

"Elise, princess of Nohr, by placing this ring on Ash's hand begins the commitment. Will you accept Ash as your beloved husband by the appraisal of the Dark Dragon, and become his beloved wife to live in the harmony of your heart, your soul and your world, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, overcoming the many perilous obstacles that come after you two until death do you finally part, in front of the many family members and friends?" Elise slipped the finger onto Ash's left hand.

"I do!" an excited Elise replied. Now it was Ash's turn. The bridesmaids started to tear up.

"Peacemaker Ash, by placing this ring on Elise's hand begins the commitment. Will you accept Elise as your beloved wife by the appraisal of the Dark Dragon, and become her beloved husband to live in the harmony of your heart, your soul and your world, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, overcoming the many perilous obstacles that come after you two until death do you finally part, in front of the many family members and friends?" Ash became a little hesitant but soon slipped the ring to Elise's left hand.

"I do…" he said. Anna wanted to make sure, everyone was paying attention as Ash and Sakura grabbed the other pair of rings. Their right hands were to be used.

"That's one and now the other. Sakura, princess of Hoshido, by placing this ring on Ash's hand begins the commitment. Will you accept Ash as your beloved husband by the appraisal of the Dawn Dragon, and become his beloved wife to live in the harmony of your heart, your soul and your world, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, overcoming the many perilous obstacles that come after you two until death do you finally part, in front of the many family members and friends?" Sakura took a deep breath before answering.

"I-I do," she replied. Now it was Ash's turn again as he readied to put the ruby ring on Sakura's hand.

"And Peacemaker Ash, by placing _this_ ring on Sakura's hand begins the commitment. Will you accept Sakura as your beloved wife by the appraisal of the Dawn Dragon, and become her beloved husband to live in the harmony of your heart, your soul and your world, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, overcoming the many perilous obstacles that come after you two until death do you finally part, in front of the many family members and friends?" Ash smiled and slipped the ring on Sakura's finger.

"I do to you as well…" he answered. _'Great…__ now I _have _to commit to them. If Misty did have feelings for me, she'd be out of luck… and so would May!'_ Deciding to continue, Anna proceeded.

"Under the eyes of the First Dragons, these three have offered their love to each other and are ready to live as one large family. Alas, if there's anyone within this crowd who have any doubt as to why neither of these three should become a family with each other, speak now. Otherwise, hold your peace." Not one peep came out. No Nohrian, no Hoshidan, no one. Anna closed the book with tears forming from her eyes. "The matter is settled. By the blessing of the First Dragons, including the Dawn and Dusk Dragon… Ash, Sakura, Elise… I now pronounce you husband and wives. You may kiss your brides." Elise and Sakura leaned in and kissed Ash at the same time on the corner of his lips as the crowd cheered on. Anna seemed to cry but not as hard as Torkoal who rushed over to congratulate te three. The party moved to a hall where the witnesses got to meet the newlyweds and the Pokémon. Meals were made by Jakob, Flora and Felicia. As the people ate, kids got to meet with Ash's Pokémon.

"Those kids certainly like Pikachu and Torkoal," Elise mentioned.

"Well, it's no surprise," Ash giggled. "Pikachu has his own brand of Thunder that makes him stand out."

"Indeed, and maybe we can have one of our own," Sakura wanted. Ash blinked and turned to his Hoshidan wife.

"Excuse me?" This prompted his Nohrian wife to reply.

"Sakura and I want to go back to your world," Elise answered. "After all, it's where we met and it's definitely our new home will be. In other words… we're eloping with you!" Ash smiled to the wishes of Elise and Sakura. Peri and Oboro entered the room with the cakes.

"It's time!" urged Peri as she unsheated a bronze dagger.

"The cakes are here!" cheered Oboro. One cake had chocolate with pink tulip decorations around the rim. Another was white frosting with red roses. The large cake was a mix/swirl of both with candied Pokéball halves. The married trio got up and all held the dagger for the cutting of the cake.

"Okay, someone deserves extra for the awesome cake!" laughed Ash. The cakes were cut and delivered for everyone to have. One bite made the wedded trio love the flavoring.

"Oh gods!" gasped Sakura. "They do!"

"Even I can't argue!" agreed Elise. Everyone enjoyed the dessert before Ash called on every girl and young woman to gather. Elise and Sakura held their bouquets and faced away from the crowd.

"Okay, Elise's will go first!" he announced. With the girls gathered, including Camilla, Reina, Hana, Hinoka and Azura, Ash prepared the countdown… or count-up. "Elise, on three… 1… 2… 3!" Elise flung her bouquet over her head and everyone reached for it. With one swoop, Hinoka picked off the bouquet and avoided the pile up. Looking, Elise saw the Hoshidan with her bouquet and cheered. The two hugged before they cleared the floor for Round 2. "Sakura, you're up!" Like Elise, Sakura faced away from the crowd. Ash made the count-up. "Sakura, on three… 1… 2… 3!" Sakura flung her bouquet over her head before the mob reached. However, it sailed over everyone… but Azura who snagged it with both hands. Sakura turned to see Azura with her bouquet and rushed to hug her. Now, Elise and Sakura sat on a pair of chairs when Ash took a deep breath and reached under Elise's gown. About 10 seconds later, he had her black garter that was wrapped around her leg.

"So, how does this go?" asked Takumi.

"This time, I'm flinging this over to the lonely guys, including Xander and Ryoma if they want to join in," Ash explained. The young men and boys gathered as Ash dug into Sakura's kimono to get her white garter. "Alright, let's do Elise's garter first!" The males gathered as Ash turned his back to the crowd. "Here it comes!" Like a slingshot, Ash fired the garter which flew into the rowdy crowd. A wrestling match occurred before Corrin swooped in and claimed it. Ash rushed over and fived the Manakete. Now with Sakura's garter, Ash turned his back again. With the males gathered once more, Ash stretched the garter. "Once more!" He flung and this had some hang time as it flew toward the back. The boys and men flopped into a pile as the garter landed on Leo's outstretched hand. The ladies cheered as the groom helped the Nohrian to his feet. A minute later, Leo was with Hinoka, Corrin and Azura who caught their prizes.

"Our time with the young ones are coming to an end," Azura advised.

"How so?" asked Hinoka.

"We've determined that a Dragon Vein is what brought Ash and his Pokémon here," Corrin determined. "And since we've heard that Elise and Sakura both want to elope with Ash… tonight's gonna be the last night for them here." To Leo, the news brought relief.

"Then if the report to Xander and Ryoma are true and we fall to it, at least Elise and Sakura will be there to carry the family lineage," he sighed. After the party, the married trio entered a cabin with an enormous bed.

"What a day!" sighed Ash. "And now, we're married."

"I know, right?" chuckled Elise. She helped remove the armor given by the Nohrians. "And if we have anymore fights, we can use Pokémon for it."

"That is, if it's true about how we found our husband in the first place," Sakura smiled. She helped rid the robe on Ash.

"If so, at least your families will have a great night with my Pokémon before we go," Ash recalled.

"Oh yeah…" snapped Elise. "Who's got your Pokémon again?"

"Your siblings have Glalie and Swellow, Sakura's siblings have Grovyle and Torkoal and Corrin and Azura have Pikachu and Corphish." To Elise and Sakura, the Pokémon choices made sense.

"No offense Elise, but Nohrians didn't get the warmth of the sun so Glalie fits," she listed. "Also, Swellow's a black bird and your family is wearing black."

"None taken, co-wife," Elise joked. "Torkoal's so warm when you snuggle with him and the green around Hoshido gives Grovyle a place of scenery."

"And with the watery ability Azura has and how much she wanted to have her own Pikachu, it's why she and Corrin have him and Corphish," Ash finished as he laid down, his bare chest exposed. "I can only imagine my mom's reaction to me being married, let alone to two eloping princesses." To Elise and Sakura, it's one family member they could look forward to.

"After Mikoto's assassination, I could use a mother," Sakura sniffed. Elise placed a hand on Sakura's knee.

"With our new lives, we will have people to meet and interact as a new family," she assured. A smile appeared on Sakura's face.

"Thank you…" Then, Elise's gown dropped to the floor.

"Now that that's settled… How about that idea by Camilla?" The suggestion made Ash turn as Elise worked on her shoulder-less bra.

"Elise?" he gulped.

"After all, now that we're all married… let's do what married people do!" Her bra undone, it fell to the ground and exposed her tiny breasts and small vagina. She still wore her stockings. Ash began to nervously sweat.

"You're… not serious about this… are you?" A snicker from Sakura had Ash turn as she also undid her kimono dress.

"We've been wanting to be chest-to-chest after the baths we took," she reminded as her breasts and red-hair just above her vagina appeared. Like Elise, she also kept her stockings on.

"Married people… do this?" he stuttered. Before anyone knew, loud noises came from the cabin. Camilla and Hinoka watched from afar.

"Why do I have the feeling you're the one orchestrating this idea?" sneered Hinoka.

"Well, it's true…" Camilla giggled. "Besides, the way Leo was looking at you, I may wanna make sure not to get… too defensive." Hinoka groaned to the thought. After about an hour, the married trio were partially under the blanket. All three were drenched in sweat from head to waist as Elise and Sakura wrapped their arms around each other and Ash. All three slept while Ash's mind pondered the future.

'_I now hear Misty from Shamouti Island telling me about getting a girlfriend,' _he minded. _'If she and May found out that I have wives… Good lord, it won't be pretty.'_ Ash had a lot to think about, but at least he could smile as the love he received from the princesses gave his sleeping face a smile on apparently his last night.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	18. Honeymoon in the Pokémon World

_Chapter 18/Final: Honeymoon in the Pokémon World_

* * *

It's the new morning with the married trio. Ash, Elise and Sakura slept as the morning sun shone through the windows. Ash's topless body was wrapped by the arms and legs of the two naked princesses, their breasts rubbing his smooth skin and their legs around his waist. When the sun rose, Sakura was the first awakened. She saw her husband as she adjusted from a splotch stain just under her. She leaned in and kissed Ash on the lips. She held on with her nipple spinning on Ash's pectoral muscle. This woke the man of the marriage. "Good morning, honey," she cooed.

"Morning, Sakura," he returned the favor. Elise woke but didn't move much before reaching for his cheek. Ash turned to the Nohrian princess.

"Good morning, handsome," she smiled.

"Morning, Elise," he welcomed. The princess giggled and gave him a kiss as well.

"So, how does it feel to be a man?" It made Ash laugh nervously.

"I'm… still adjusting…" Ash embraced Elise and Sakura with a few kisses each before stepping out of bed and got dressed. After breakfast served by Flora and Felicia, the married trio met up with every Hoshidan and Nohrian, including the princes, Xander and Ryoma, and also Corrin and Azura. Ash was back in his clothes that he wore when he entered Nohr and Hoshido, but dressed Pikachu with his cap. He met with Camilla and Reina. Elise and Sakura had their instruments packed for the trip to Ash's world: Elise's violin and Sakura's koto. They also had staves with their instruments.

"So, how does it feel to lose your virginity?" asked Camilla.

"I'm… still not use to it," Ash admitted. His Pokémon blinked in confusion.

("What's virginity?") wondered Pikachu. ("And how do you lose it?") Reina came to Ash and Pikachu with a smile the trainer knew too well.

"I know marriage is a strenuous task and even more that you have two wives," she comforted. "But, you're a young man who's always up for the task at hand." She hugged Ash and placed a kiss to his forehead. "I know you'll be able to live up to the responsibility ahead." After his time in Reina's arms, Camilla snagged Ash and embraced in a hug of her own, squeezing his head in her breasts.

"Our precious baby's now a man!" she cried. "And is a part of our families!" Ash sighed with a smile. "I know you'll be a great husband, my little brother-in-law!" She pelted Ash's face with many kisses, much to Reina's delight. Elise and Sakura were with Takumi, Leo and Hinoka.

"I've seen what Ash can do, Elise," Hinoka assured. "If there's anyone else who can deal with danger, Ash is the one." Elise giggled to Hinoka's claim.

"I know he'll be there for me if I feel in trouble," she assured. "In fact, I forgot that he wore that when he first visited Nohr." Hinoka and Sakura giggled to the wardrobe Ash wore.

"I forgot he wore that since we first met during one of our skirmishes," the redhead princess laughed. Leo now had Sakura's attention with a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, I know we haven't been… ideal, per se," Leo murmured. "What I can tell you is that you have a strong heart that can heal those who feel pain upon first sight. If Ash feels a problem, you and Elise have what it takes to spare him."

"I will…" promised Sakura. Takumi gave Sakura a hug.

"I know you'll be helping Ash all the way," he hoped. Sakura nodded to Takumi's request. Ash met up with Corrin and Azura and Elise and Sakura met with Xander and Ryoma.

"You've got a long road ahead, huh?" wondered Ash.

"It's one which one family and their weapons, including the ancient weapons, would be suicide," Corrin explained. "However, it's thanks to you and your Pokémon that we have a new chance to thwart this threat."

"And even so, we know the families will live on with you in the future," Azura added.

"Right, since I have a Nohrian and a Hoshidan with me going back home," Ash concluded.

"Indeed. Now get some final words from Xander and Ryoma. They've been the most anxious to address you." Taking Azura's words, Ash nodded before meeting with Xander and Ryoma. The Nohrian prince was first.

"Well, Peacemaker Ash…" he started. "It's about time. Your world awaits. I have incredible faith that you'll take care of our sisters." Ash nodded to the prince's hope.

"I've been meaning to ask," he brought up. Pikachu had gone to Mozu for the last time. "Considering that your parents are gone, what more do you have to do to become kings? There's… nothing in the way of becoming the royal leaders, right?"

"True, young Peacemaker," Ryoma acknowledged. "However, we may have someone in mind who'll lead us down the righteous path. All you have to know is that whether we abolish this threat that our brother's addressed or not, our bloodlines will still be in the future with your wives and your children." Ash nodded once more to the Hoshidan prince.

"I'll keep those in mind," he said as he offered his hand. The princes shook his together. "So, this is it?"

"I'm afraid so," Xander sighed. "Brother Ash, godspeed."

"You two as well," he wished. Elise and Sakura returned to Ash's side as Mozu returned Pikachu.

"We're ready, dear," Sakura said. Ryoma came to Elise and Sakura and place hands on their shoulders.

"Elise," he started. "Sakura… I guess, this is goodbye." Elise and Sakura teared up and embraced Xander and Ryoma in hugs.

"I'm gonna miss you!" cried Elise. After a minute, the wives broke to be with their husband. Azura led the married trio to a piece of land.

"This is the Dragon Vein," she briefed. "Let me sing your way to a new world as you activate it." After the briefing, Azura returned to Corrin as the Nohrian and Hoshidan families came together. Ash, Pikachu, Elise and Sakura palmed the ground as Azura began to sing. The scene flashed white.

* * *

_You are the oceans grey waves;  
destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time;  
the path is yours to climb_

_In the white light, a hand reaches through,  
a double edged blade cuts your heart in two.  
Waking dreams fade away.  
Embrace the brand new day_

_Sing with me a song of birthrights and love.  
The light scatters to the sky above.  
Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone,  
lost in thoughts all alone_

_You are the oceans grey waves;  
destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,  
the path is yours to climb_

_Embrace the dark, you call a home,  
gaze upon an empty white throne.  
A legacy of lies.  
A familiar disguise_

_Sing with me a song of conquest and fate.  
The black pillar cracks beneath its weight.  
Night breaks through the day, hard as a stone,  
lost in thoughts all alone_

_The path you walk on belongs to destiny, just let it flow;  
All of your joy and your pain will fall like the tide, let it flow  
Life is not just filled with happiness, nor sorrow;  
Even the thorn in your heart, in time it may become a rose_

_A burdened heart, sinks into the ground.  
A veil falls away without a sound.  
Not day nor night, wrong nor right,  
for truth and peace you'll fight_

_Sing with me a song of silence and blood.  
The rain fall, but can't wash away the mud.  
Within my ancient heart dwells madness and pride.  
Can no one hear my cry?_

_You are the oceans grey waves destined to seek;  
life beyond the shore, just out of reach.  
Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,  
the path is yours to climb_

_You are the oceans grey waves…_

* * *

The light faded and Ash's eyes began to regain his sight. In front of him was his Pikachu and the Poliwag he met. ("Ash?") wondered Pikachu.

("Are you okay?") the Poliwag wondered.

"Pikachu?" muttered Ash. "Poliwag?" He soon sat up to see the Pokémon. "Did I have a dream?"

("No, it all happened!") assured Pikachu. Ash shook his head, trying to understand the cobwebs.

"Man, it felt so real: a war between families, people transforming into dragons…"

("Ash, those happened!") Ash heard Pikachu's ranting.

"What are you talking about?" An idea in its head, Poliwag patted its tail to Pikachu and point in a fixed direction. Pikachu nodded before going to the direction in mention. "Pikachu, where are you going?" He followed Pikachu to a sigh that he thought wasn't possible: Elise and Sakura sitting up and looking at all sorts of creatures, including red pigeons, green caterpillars, round raccoons, purple mice… Ash gulped to the sight of disbelief.

"This is… amazing!" awed Sakura.

"I know, right?" agreed Elise. To Ash, what he believed was a dream came back to reality.

"Elise and Sakura?" he muttered. "Then I did have a wedding with those two… If Brock knows what I did, I won't hear the end of it." Sakura looked to Ash's direction and jumped to her feet.

"Ash!" she cried as she ran to and hugged her husband. Ash decided to accept the reality and hugged his Hoshidan wife.

"Sakura!" he sighed with a smile. Elise came by with a young brown fox cub with collar-like white fur around the neck.

"Honey!" she cheered as she nearly toppled Ash with a hard tackle. Ash maintained his balance as he also hugged Elise.

"My wives made it after all," he admitted. "And it appears you have an Eevee, Elise!" Eevee barked to the claim.

"So, you're an Eevee," Elise awed as she turned to Eevee. "No wonder you're so cute!" Ash and Sakura giggled as Pikachu heard a whimper. Turning, another Eevee appeared with white fur all over.

("Over there!") he alerted. All turned to the white Eevee who shyly peered around a tree.

"Is that… another Eevee?" asked Sakura. Looking harder, Ash gasped to it.

"Whoa, it is," he confirmed. "But it's a different Eevee than the one in Elise's arms. I think it's a Shiny Eevee." Elise and Sakura looked to Ash with a blink of confusion.

"A… Shiny Eevee?" repeated Elise.

"I should know," Ash believed. "I have a Shiny Noctowl at Professor Oak's ranch." Sakura stepped toward the Shiny Eevee and knelt. The Shiny Eevee looked to Sakura who offered her hand.

"It's okay," she smiled. "I want to heal you, not hurt you." The Shiny Eevee looked to Sakura's before cautiously walking out while Elise and the Eevee in her arms stood by Ash. "See?" The Shiny Eevee sniffed Sakura's hand and gasped.

("You smell clean,") it believed. It then pawed Sakura's knee with interest.

("It's okay, girl!") the first Eevee assured.

("I do feel she's trusting,") the Shiny Eevee barked back. She looked back to Sakura before climbing her knees and pawing her chest with a happy face.

"Would you like to join me, Eevee?" the Hoshidan princess guessed. The Shiny Eevee licked Sakura's face, tickling her. She lifted herself and the Shiny Eevee from her knees. "Thank you! I have my first Pokémon!" Ash, Elise and the Pokémon by them smiled before Elise had a question.

"Hey, do you carry any more balls like with Grovyle and Swellow?" she asked.

"I do!" answered Ash as he reached into a side pocket. "I always have at least ten on hand should I find and capture more Pokémon." He pulled two Pokéballs out and handed one to Elise. "Since these are unused, you can press the button and it'll register to you." Elise took one Pokéball and pressed the button. She now turned to the Eevee in her arms.

"Wanna come with?" she requested.

("I do!") the Eevee barked happily. Agreeing, she threw the ball up and the Eevee climbed to Elise's head and jumped. It headbutted the ball which opened and it turned into a red ball of light. It entered the ball before it closed and landed in Elise's hands. The button flashed red for a couple of seconds before it ceased. Ash palmed Elise's head to confirm the event.

"Elise, that Eevee's yours," he congratulated. Elise jumped to Ash in glee as she hugged him.

"Thank you, darling!" she cried. That's when a thought popped up. "Oh, can I give Eevee a name?"

"Of course! You can name Eevee and do whatever you want!" Hearing Ash, Elise nodded before releasing her Eevee. She picked her Eevee up.

"I know we'll have a great time, Nightingale," she named. Eevee nuzzled to the name as Sakura and the Shiny Eevee approached.

"I like that name for your Eevee, Elise," she agreed.

"Thanks!" smiled Elise. "What about your Eevee?"

I thought about it and I'm gonna go with Kouha for my Eevee," she decided. The Shiny Eevee barked excitedly to the name as Ash handed her another Pokéball.

"I wanna ask where you came up with it but if she agrees, I'm not gonna argue," Ash chuckled. Copying Elise, Sakura made the Pokéball big but tapped the button onto the Shiny Eevee before it became a ball of light and entered the ball itself. After a few shakes, the Pokéball stopped. To Ash, Sakura's Shiny Eevee was hers. "And now, you have Kouha as your Pokémon." Sakura's face teared up as she hugged Ash as well.

"Dear, thank you!" she cried. All three hugged each other for a minute.

"Now, let's go home," he suggested. Pikachu led the way out of the forest as they observed swarms of large butterflies: one swarm had purple bodies while the others had black bodies with white abdomens and long noses. Before long, they entered a city full of buildings, people and numerous Pokémon. Elise gawked to the size of it.

"Okay, I thought the cities around Nohr were big," she gulped.

"Viridian City will do that to the unknown," Ash warned.

"But… I thought your home was Pallet Town," Sakura recalled.

"It's the next town over, beyond Viridian City," Ash clarified.

"Oh, so we're closing in, right?" guessed Elise.

"We are," Ash trusted. Elise and Sakura gasped to lights flashing, signs with names and faces on them, automobiles like cars driving and a white motorcycle with a cyan-haired woman in a blue uniform with skirt, pantyhose and black heels stopping by.

"Ash!" she called out. Ash turned to the woman.

"Officer Jenny!" he named. "It's been awhile!"

"Boy, has it! I haven't seen you since the Pokémon Gym collapsed with your friends around." Elise and Sakura studied Jenny's motorcycle fitted with lights and the two bulky tires it stood on.

"Has it been fixed?"

"It has, though it's remained mostly closed for some reason, even after the 'Invincible' Pokémon Brothers made false accusations before trying to ruin the Cerulean City gym. My sister gave me the details and their Trainer's licenses have been permanently revoked."

"Good, after that ambush on Misty, they deserve harsh treatment." Jenny nodded to Ash's story.

"That so… Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm on duty so I'll see you around." By twisting the right handlebar, Jenny sped off on the motorcycle. This left Ash's wives a bit befuddled.

"Darling?" spoke up Sakura.

"Officer Jenny was the first person to help me when I began my career as a Pokémon trainer," he explained. "She and her sisters help keep the region in peace from people like Team Rocket. Besides, she's too old for me to begin with and I've already got you two." Elise giggled, understanding the issue. They proceeded to a building that looked like a light green semi-cirle with one quarter bigger than the other. "This is the Pokémon Gym that Officer Jenny and I mentioned."

"I see, and that's the building that was totaled?"

"It was. It looks better than before and I can see why." As they marveled the new look, an old blond woman emerged, leaning onto a cane as she wore a purple dress.

"I see that your memory of this place is fresh," she teased. Ash, Elise and Sakura turned to the woman.

"It is," Ash agreed. The woman looked over Ash and Pikachu, who had crawled onto Ash's shoulder.

"Oh, I see why… You represented Kanto in the Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn recently. I watched that battle between you and Tyson, and how close you came to entering the Semifinals." Ash itched the back of his head at the battle mentioned.

"We did all we could…" Just then in a red convertible, a rotund brunette in a Hawaiian buttoned shirt rolled up. He wore sunglasses.

"Agatha, how are you doing?" he asked. Agatha smiled to the brunette.

"Scott, I didn't expect you to show up," she huffed. "I just happened to run into Ash and his girls, though I'm surprised that you have two when normally, you only have one."

"About that, Elise and Sakura are married to me," he admitted. Agatha has a slight gasp lisp from her mouth.

"My goodness… Young love already bloomed for you three."

"It has," Sakura smiled. That's when Agatha turned back to Ash.

"Say, young trainer… how about having a battle with me and show how you reached the Top 8?" she requested. To Ash, it was a chance to show how strong he was as a trainer to his wives.

"Alright, you're on!" he agreed. Scott chuckled as she stood by Ash.

"With that settled, I'll be the official," he offered. About half an hour later, Ash's group left the Pokémon Gym.

"Agatha, an Elite Four trainer?" gawked Elise.

"I know, I was taken back by it as well," Ash admitted. "No wonder how I lost against her." He turned to Sakura holding Kouha who shook horribly. "I guess Ghost Pokémon aren't Kouha's cup of tea?"

"Apparently not, and that Gengar's Dream Eater made her scared," Sakura shuttered. Kouha began to calm down. "It's all over, Kouha." Elise looked around, seeing people and Pokémon staring for a little bit.

"Ash, Sakura," she called. "We've got a lot of eyes glaring at us." To Ash, it wasn't just Gengar that worried Kouha.

"Shiny Pokémon are extremely rare, so it's not a surprise for this to happen," Ash assessed. Sakura had a different idea.

"Maybe it's our clothing," she pondered. "We stand out like sore thumbs." Looking to his left, Ash thought he found a solution to Sakura's problem.

"There's a clothing store right there," he pointed out. Looking, Elise and Sakura looked to each other before looking inside. Seeing all sorts of clothes, the wives gushed in awe to the variety.

"I see something black I wanna wear!" spotted Elise. Nightingale barked to wanting to find something as well. In about another half an hour, the princesses walked out with new looks. Elise came out with a black blouse over a pink bra with a pink Pokéball design. She also donned jeans and pink tennis shoes. "This feels really light!" Nightingale approved of the wear as it wore a black bows on its ears. "The shopkeeper helped me position Nightingale's bows on her ears so it doesn't bother her."

"That's great," Ash snickered. Nightingale reached and sneaked under Pikachu to give him a ride. He wasn't expecting one but laughed to it. "I guess Nightingale likes Pikachu." Now, Elise had her own snicker. That's when Sakura started to come out.

"Um… is this appropriate?" she spoke up. Everyone turned to Sakura, now donning a red button-down t-shirt over a white blouse, red shorts and a red heels like Jenny's while still wearing her stockings. Ash's eyes became rather fixated.

"Whoa…" he gulped.

"Hey, not too shabby," Elise accepted. Kouha wore a red collar with a tag on it.

"Must be a lot easier to move in these new clothes, huh?" questioned Ash.

"It is…" nodded Elise. As she looked to her husband, her eyes caught a shop which had a picture of ice cream. "What's that?" Ash looked over and laughed to the discovery.

"That's an ice cream shoppe. It's a cold dessert that comes in many flavors."

"Really?" wondered Sakura.

"You wanna try some?" guessed Ash.

"YES!" cheered Elise. All headed to the shoppe where they saw all sorts of flavors like chocolate, mint, strawberry and toppings like sprinkles, cookie dough bites and chocolate chips. Keeping it simple, Elise and Sakura had bowls of vanilla ice cream with plastic spoons before finding a table and sitting. "This… is ice cream? Gods, I can't wait to try!"

"It looks good!" said Sakura. Ash arrived with a long bowl and a banana covered in three scoops of ice cream with chocolate and strawberry syrup on it and a cherry on top. He also had baby bowls of vanilla ice cream with pellets to give to Pikachu, Nightingale and Kouha. Elise and Sakura spooned some ice cream before stuffing it in their mouths. Their eyes lit up.

"So cold, yet so sweet!" snapped Elise in happy shock.

"So flavorful and so creamy!" cried Sakura. Ash chuckled to the reaction of his princess wives.

"Wait until you try some other flavors," Ash laughed. "Just make sure you don't eat it-" he stopped himself as the princesses sped their scarfing. "WAIT! NOT SO FAST! You'll get a-" That's when something shocked Elise and Sakura in their heads. A snap reaction froze their bodies for a couple of seconds before they latched their heads in pain.

"My head!" they winced. Ash sighed to their sudden pain.

"I was gonna say to not eat the ice cream so fast or you'll end up with brain freeze. Just relax for a minute and it'll go away." One more sigh from Ash knew it was going to be difficult in his new role. "Being a husband is gonna be tough."

("I can sympathize,") Kouha mulled. The pain subsided when Elise noticed Ash's treat.

"So, what do you have?" she pointed out.

"It's a Banana Split," he answered.

"I can see that it's a Banana Split," Sakura noticed. "The banana's split down the middle." Ash, Pikachu and the Eevees collapsed to Sakura's point.

("Should've seen that coming,") Pikachu groaned. Everyone recovered to see Ash's dessert.

"So, what's all on the Banana Split?" wondered Elise.

"A few scoops of ice cream on top of the banana, whipped cream, chocolate and strawberry-flavored syrup and the cherry on top," he listed. Elise and Sakura pondered to the idea of trying it out. Elise scooped the side with the chocolate and Sakura scooped the strawberry, each with a piece of banana. With one bite, their eyes lit up. They gave off a gleeful cry with waterfalls streaming from their happy eyes.

"SO… GOOD!" they shouted. Ash and the Pokémon sighed in humor. After finishing their ice cream, Elise looked back at the city.

"Ash, this place is incredible," she praised. "Vehicles that can get you places without tiring out, places and objects running on electricity, clothes for all sorts of situations… ice cream…" The others laughed while Sakura agreed to some of Elise's items listed.

"This is true," she backed up. "There's so much to offer and as a married trio, there's plenty to offer."

"Speaking of offer, maybe we can all go on this journey Scott offered me," he remembered.

"The Battle Frontier?" guessed Elise.

"Yeah, with new challenges to face." Sakura sensed Ash's passion to battle rise.

"Perhaps gain strength in order to challenge Agatha once again," she picked up. Ash nervously chuckled to Sakura's presumption. After finishing their dessert, they left Viridian City. The married trio and the Pokémon headed down an open wooded field where they observed ladybugs and pink worms. An hour after leaving Viridian City, the group stood on a hill overlooking a town.

"Elise… Sakura… here we are: Pallet Town." Elise and Sakura heard Ash and realized they've reached their destination.

("We're finally home…") hummed Pikachu.

"Not bad, a lot more peaceful than Viridian City," Elise compared.

"And there's a lot here, especially my mom who can cook and owns a diner," Ash exampled. The princesses heard the name and that they missed their mothers.

"Of course, we finally have a mother for the first time in a long time," Sakura reminded. "Or, I should say, our mother-in-law." Ash smiled to the thought. They entered the town and found a white house with a front porch. Ash and Pikachu entered first.

"Mom, we're home!" he announced.

"Be right down, honey!" sounded a woman from another room. Suddenly, a gasp as Elise and Sakura entered did another redhead entered from the kitchen. She wore yellow with an orange torso and she wore a ponytail by the side of her head. She also held an arm-less baby blue mouse with a zigzag stringy black tail with a bouncy ball at the end.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" she yelped. Ash, Elise and Sakura turned to the new redhead.

"Misty?" gawked Ash. "Hey, this is a surprise."

"You're telling me! And weren't you with Brock, May and Max!? And who are these two!?" A sigh from Ash came out, knowing he'd have to explain the ordeal as a ponytail brunette woman in a pink button-down shirt and white skirt peered from behind Misty.

"Hi, my son!" she greeted. "And did you bring girlfriends home?"

"Not quite, Mom…" Ash shyly denied. Before he could explain, Elise ran to Misty and the little mouse in her arms.

"Is that a baby Pokémon?" she guessed. Now realizing her curiosity, Misty held the mouse up for the Nohrian princess.

"Tracey gave me Azurill as an egg before it hatched recently," she briefed. Sakura also wanted to pet the infant Pokémon. Azurill squeaked happily to the attention.

"It's an adorable baby," Sakura cooed. Just then, two men arrived at the gate seeing the open door. One was a somewhat-elderly gray-haired gentleman wearing a white lab coat while the other was a raven-haired teenager in a teal t-shirt and a peach-colored headband to go with cargo shorts.

"Ash, you finally came back!" the gray-haired gasped with a smile. "I was wondering what took you so long to return from Hoenn." Everyone turned to the two who appeared.

"Professor Oak and I hope we're not intruding on this," the raven-haired gulped.

"Sorry, I didn't return soon enough, guys," Ash confessed. "I have a long story to tell."

"I bet," Ash's mother murmured. With a deep breath, Ash let it all out as a jeep rolled up with a somewhat heavy brunette in a similar lab coat, shorts and sandals and a raven-haired boy with glasses and a green polo t-shirt coming out.

"Everyone," Ash spoke up. Elise and Sakura came to their husband. "This is a bit of a shock to say the least… I want to introduce Elise… and Sakura…" Pointing them out, those around nodded as the raven-haired spoke up.

"Ash, I never imagine you pulling off Brock," he spoke up. Ash turned to the new men around.

"Max," he addressed the raven-haired. "Brock would be jealous of this. Elise and Sakura… they're my wives." Sudden gawks filled the rooms.

"Wait, what?" the rotund brunette shuttered. With the married trio together, they made the announcement.

"We're married…" they clarified. A pin drop was all that could be heard as a clown-like creature reached the same room. That's when an eruption echoed.

"WHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" everyone else shrieked. The house leaped from its foundation. Many birds, bugs… anything with wings flew from around the town from the shriek. Ash nodded his head, expecting the reaction.

"See?" urged Elise as she revealed the rings. "Proof we're married." Misty gave Ash's mother her Azurill before storming to and gripping Ash by the collar, shoving him to the back.

"What's wrong with you, Ash Ketchum!?" she snapped. "You're still a kid and suddenly, you're married!? And to two girls!? Don't you know how much responsibility you have now!?" Everyone stood aghast to Misty's sudden outburst.

"Misty, listen!" irked Ash. "It's not like I had much of a choice and-"

"My darling son's growing up!" cheered Ash's mother as she raced and hugged her son with a cascade of kisses to follow. Azurill was now in Sakura's arms. "And now I have two new daughter-in-laws." Ash had embarrassing drops of sweat pour down his face.

"You're fine with it, Delia?" questioned Oak.

"It's a mother's wish for my child to find love," she allowed. "Besides, it expands my world now that my son has been married, let alone to two girls that I actually favor." Max sighed to Delia's acceptance.

"Never thought this would happen," he muttered. "Ash being better than Brock with women." Misty dropped to her knees which had Sakura rushing over to her.

"Are you okay?" she wondered. Misty went pale.

"I told Ash once that if he wanted to do what he wanted," she whimpered. "That he should get himself a girlfriend." Max heard Misty and patted her on the back.

"Usually, I should just keep a lid on it but…" he started. "How long were you with Ash?" Misty dipped her head in shame as Elise and Sakura met with Delia to know their new mother-in-law. Pallet Town held host to the new family members.

* * *

_(Months later)_

After journeying in their new world with their husband, Ash and his large group came across a rather large house among the path. Alongside Elise and Sakura were Max and two others, both brunettes: a girl in red with a red bandanna and black biker shorts and a tanned spiky young man in a brown traveling jacket and cargo pants. They were coming by the house while Elise held the note. "I can't believe Big Brother's living here in this world!" she cheered in glee.

"And I think that's where he lives if I read the address right," the young man assumed.

"It would be, Brock," Ash believed. As they came closer to the fenced home, Corrin stepped out and saw the large group.

"Everyone!" he welcomed. Seeing the manakete, Elise and Sakura raced to the fence.

"Big Brother!" the cried as they hugged Corrin.

"Elise! Sakura!" The rest arrived to the fence in some seeing Corrin for the first time. "Ash, it's great to see you too. Who's your entourage?" Ash turned to his other friends.

"This is Brock," Ash introduced while pointing to Brock. "That's May and her little brother, Max."

"Hi, Corrin," greeted Brock. "You and Ash met before?"

"We all did. In fact, Azura and I had our marriage before we left after I helped vanquish the real mastermind, Anankos… but it came at a price." This made Elise and Sakura concerned.

"What… was the price?" a worried Elise wondered.

"Xander, Ryoma and Takumi sacrificed themselves to protect the rest of us." The news of loved ones dying made the eloping princesses cry. Ash came over and allowed them to cry on his chest.

"So what happened to Hoshido and Nohr?" he asked.

"After Anankos was defeated, we buried Takumi and the princes. Then, Leo and Hinoka got married. They're now helping run the continent as the new king and queen. As a matter of fact, Camilla and Reina had created a fleet for flying warriors should new threats come on the continent." Elise and Sakura stopped crying, now knowing their siblings were in good hands.

"At least we know they're okay," Sakura sniffed. That's when Azura came out in a white gown… and rather heavy-set.

"Ash!" she called as the two maids emerged: Felicia and Flora. "Elise, Sakura, Pikachu…" Everyone saw the singer and gasped.

"Azura!?" gulped Elise.

"Are you… pregnant?" muttered May. Azura giggled as she palmed her baby bump.

"So, you're expecting a child at some point," Brock summarized.

"I am," Azura confirmed. "And who might you be?" Ash introduced everyone to Corrin and Azura as May and Pikachu were face-to-face with Azura.

"So, have you decided on what you're naming the baby?" she asked.

"I do, May," Azura smiled. "I wish Shigure comes out healthy." Pikachu reached the baby bump and kissed it, tickling Azura.

"Pikachu…" she and May cooed. Pikachu also giggled. May palmed the baby bump before she had a prayer.

"I want to help raise you as well," she wished before kissing the bump. Corrin was with the married trio when the manakete asked a question to the princesses.

"So, can I see the Pokémon you have?" he requested. The wives nodded to Ash and accepted the request.

"Alright," Elise agreed before throwing their Pokéballs up. "Come on out!" When the balls opened, twelve creatures emerged. By Elise; there was a black fox with large ears and gold rings, a cream-colored cat with purple fur on head, back and tail; a crescent moon with eyes and a cone-shaped nose, a brown teddy bear with a crescent moon on its stomach, a green dragon with red domes over its eyes and a blue amphibious creature standing like Elise but with tiny eyes and big mouth. "I have Nightingale, Delcatty, Lunatone, Teddiursa, Flygon and Quagsire. They all light the moonlight." Sakura had a green cat-like creature with a forked tail and a gem embedded in its forehead, a walking sunflower, an orange rock that looked like the sun, a small bird with cloud-like wings, a pink milk cow and a gray ghost-like creature that seemed like a cloud.

"These are my Pokémon," Sakura announced. "Kouha, Sunflora, Solrock, Swablu, Miltank and Castform." Corrin and Azura awed the display of Pokémon while Brock stared at Kouha.

"I still remind myself that Kouha's a shiny Espeon," he remembered.

"Everyone, say hi to Corrin and Azura," Elise instructed. The Pokémon greeted the manakete and his pregnant lover.

"It's great to meet all of you," Corrin praised. "And I can tell the marriage is strong between you three." Ash, Elise and Sakura agreed.

"Besides, we wanted to stop by since we're heading to a special competition Drew mentioned," May explained. "We just completed the Battle Frontier and the Grand Festival, so…"

"Great, Felicia and Flora should be done with making lunch for everyone," Azura laughed. Felicia and Flora came out to welcome those who stopped by.

"If it isn't Ash and the princesses," Flora smiled.

"It's also great since I can show the three my improvement of my balance," Felicia cheered. Brock gawked with hearts in his eyes.

"Yes!" he yelled. "A two-for-one deal? You two just maid my day!" He rushed and grasped Flora's hand. "You must be Flora since your hair has the same scent as lilies fully bloomed! I'm Brock, upcoming Pokémon Breeder! Please, miss… Let me be the bouquet to smell for the rest of your life!" The younger folk sighed.

"Not again…" groaned Elise. "Every young woman we came across and he does this..."

"Makes us glad Ash never adopted his behavior," Sakura murmured.

"Max…" called out May.

"I'm on it," Max sighed. Before he could take a step, Felicia shoved Flora to the side and took his hands.

"No, I would be the better choice!" she declared. "You're Brock, right? I heard from Ash that you can do it all. If it means to find love with you… then, you maid my lifetime!" Seeing the girl as tall as he was made Brock become imbued with hope. "Please, let me be the one to guide you to the love of li- I mean the life of love!"

"YES!" he cheered. Felicia's screamed wildly before leaping to Brock's face and admiring a kiss. Everyone else gawked to the sudden romance of Brock and Felicia.

"Well, what do you know…" Ash said with a smug.

"So, who maid who's day?" punned May.

"I'm not sure but I'm not but-lering into this," Max punned. Love became fated for plenty. The fire now burned among Ash, Elise and Sakura as fate gave them the emblem of peace. The bond is strong with the Pokémon Trainer and Peacemaker, Ash Ketchum and his wives, Elise Ketchum and Sakura Ketchum.

* * *

THE END

(Whew, now that that's done, stay tuned as my next story is in Agrabah with "Pokérabian Nights")


End file.
